el principio
by annyday
Summary: mas una historia de booth y brennan
1. el principio

Cap. 1 _el principio_

Era como los días normales Booth, había ido a recoger a Brennan para un caso esta estaba en la plataforma mientras el estaba en la puerta.

Bo_ vamos huesos no tenemos todo el día.

_dijo apurándola a salir de la plataforma_

Br_ espera Booth, señor Fisher quiero que recorra estos huesos y se los lleve al limbo, entregue esto a Cam y prepare la plataforma como ves tenemos un nuevo caso.

_Booth impaciente_

Bo_ hay, huesos venga bájate ya de ahí

Br_ ya estoy vale.

_dijo bajando de la plataforma_

Bo_ por fin, venga vámonos

_Dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta e indicando con la mano la salida_

Br_ espérate, tengo que coger mi bolso y las cosas que necesito,

_decía mientra se quitaba la bata y se dirigía hacia su oficina, al entra vio a Ángela que estaba como loca a mover las cosas en la oficina de Brennan_

Br_ ¿que hacer Angi?

An_ hay cariño, ¿no has visto por ninguna parte mi carpeta rosa?

Br_ no, creí que ya habías arreglado mi ordenador

_ dijo apuntando hacia su mesa donde debería esta su ordenador_

An_ no lo he arreglado aun pero me pongo a ello cuando encontré mi carpeta, tengo certeza que la traje cuando vine a coger tu ordenador.

Br_ ¿tienes certeza que la dejaste aquí?

_decía mientras seguía a Ángela, con la mirada ya que esta no paraba quieta_

An_ pues no lo se estaba con ella en la mano, lleve tu ordenador a mi sala y desde esto no la he visto mas.

_Ángela hablaba mientras imitaba sus propios pasos_

Br_ Angi no habrás parado en la mesa de cierto experto en bichos, ¿verdad?

_ Ángela puso cara de que iba a decir que no pero remedio sus palabras, puso una sonrisa de opis y remato_

An_ ahah, si

Br_ Angi…

_Brennan puso cara de no se te ocurre donde puede esta, en este momento se oyó un berro desde fuera de la oficina_

Bo_ ¡huesos! ¿Vas a venir hoy?

Br_ voy Booth, voy _ miró hacia Ángela _ deberías preguntar a Hodgins sobre tu carpeta.

An_ si, ¿tenemos un nuevo caso?_ dijo apuntando hacia la puerta en este momento se oyó otro grito_

Bo_ ¡huesos!

Br_ si tenemos un nuevo caso, Booth esta impaciente.

_Ángela sonrió y salio junto a Brennan de la oficina se dirigían hacia Booth_

Bo_ por fin…_ replico levantando las manos_

Br_ estas demasiado impaciente_ dijo pasando al lado de el, Booth se quedo parado_

Bo_ har…_ del un suspiro forte y una sonrisa irónica_ ahora vas a decir que la culpa es mía.

Br_ pues si.

_dijo andando y revisando su bolso_

Bo_ como se fuera yo, el que tardo demasiado, parece ate que en lugar de ir a ver un muerto vamos a visitar al "emperador shanshinlau"

_dijo haciendo burla del nombre_

Br_ no existe ninguno emperador con este nombre en la historia_ dijo parando de pronto, Booth venia tras ella y vio su cara de note va a gustar_

Bo_ vale, ¿y ahora que?_ dijo ya furioso_

Br_ olvide una carpeta

Bo_ hahan, huesos _ replico ya desesperado_

Br_ no te enfades, me das solo un minuto yo la corro y vengo, vale_ dijo intentando volver a su oficina pero Booth la detuvo_

Bo_ no, no, no voy yo no va a ser que tu encuentres al emperador shanshinlau y te quedes allá con el.

_ dijo dejándola parada y dirigiendo se hacia la oficina de ella, al entrar fue hacia la mesa del ordenador la carpeta de Brennan estaba en cima de la mesita pequeña frete el sofá, el pillo la carpeta pero al levantarla vio que tenia una carpeta rosa de bajo, así que se dispuso posar la sobre la mesa pero se cayo y de dentro de ella se cayeran una cuantos folios, el se puso a recorre pero lo texto que estaba escrito le llamo a atención y se puso a leer [ " la gente dice que solo se vive una vez, pero la gente se equivoca en eso, igual que se equivoca en todo, en los momentos de mayor oscuridad antes del aura, una mujer regresa a su cama, ¿ que vida lleva? ¿Es la misma vida que esta mujer llevaba hace media hora, hace un día, hace un año? ¿Quien es este hombre? ¿Llevan vidas separadas o comparten la misma vida?...], conocía estas palabras todas e cada una de ella era el capitulo final del libro que Brennan estaba escribiendo cuando el estaba en coma, el sueño volvió a su cabeza y junto a el miles de preguntas entre ellas, una se dio mas voltas se preguntaba si Brennan había reescrito el final de su novela y porque lo había hecho, pero sus preguntas se deshicieron al oír la voz de Ángela

An_ hay esta, sabia que tenia dejado aquí.

_dijo entrando en la oficina y dirígiéndose hacia Booth, este estaba parado como se hubiera llevado un susto_

An_ estas bien Booth _ dijo cogiendo la carpeta de sus mano_

Bo_ si… si… has hecho tu, lo de la carpeta

An_ no… estaba en el ordenador de bren. Espérate Un minuto ¿lo has leído?

Bo_ ¿sabe huesos de la existencia de esto? _ dijo muy serio_

An_ no tiña pensado dárselo ¿porque?

Bo_ no lo hagas, ahora no, hazme este favor.

_ dijo saliendo_

An_ pero… ¿lo has leído o no? _ preguntó un poco confusa pues eran muchas hojas para que el los tuviese leído todas, Booth se paro sonrió y la miro_

Bo_ lo he soñado Angi, lo he soñado _ replico la segunda como se le aliviara decírselo y se fue, Ángela con su respuesta miro hacia la carpeta y consintió como se subiera la intensidad de los sentimientos que provocaban aquella palabras, Booth salio de la oficina y fue hacia la puerta parecía feliz_

Bo_ vamos huesos.

_dijo dándole la carpeta, pero Brennan lo miró extrañada sus facciones habían cambiado estaba como relajando_

Br_ que te pasa, a caso has visto a shanshinshau

_ Booth sonrió_

Bo_ shanshinlau huesos, pero ¿porque preguntas?

Br_ pereces no se, contento o como se hubiera visto algo.

_ decía ella observándolo, el sonrió y aproximo se a ella_

Bo_ si que he visto, la hora, venga vámonos

_ Ella se puso con cara de no tuvo gracia y lo siguió, en la Suv. Brennan mirando hacia la ventanilla _

Br_ Booth, ¿aun estas enfadado conmigo?

_ pregunto mirando hacia el_

Bo_ no estoy enfadado contigo huesos, es que tardabas mucho.

Br_ pero ti también te tardaste, y parecías enfadado.

Bo_ Booth no estoy enfadado, vale.

Br_ vale…

_dijo Brennan en tono aburrido y se giro nuevamente hacia la ventanilla_

Bo_ Rebeca no me quiere dejar a Parker venir conmigo a un partido este fin de semana y esto me pone de los nervio, vale pero no es por ti.

Br_ y por que no hablas con ella cuando estés tranquilo puede que así la convenzas.

_ Booth soltó una risa irónica_

Bo_ Rebeca no es como ti huesos, no se puede hablar con ella pues ella no entendí las cosas y piensa que yo no tengo derechos

Br_ es que no lo tienes.

Bo_ ¿Qué?

Br_ que no tienes derechos.

Bo_ Parker es mi hijo, vale huesos, y tengo todo el derecho de esta con el

Br_ ya se que piensas así, pero Rebeca es una mujer independiente y para la sociedad ella es madre soltera, así que tus derechos Booth se resumen solo a la donación del esperma empleado para que Parker nacerá

Bo_ es esto que crees huesos, que solo soy un simples donante de esperma, como querías que fuera para el hijo que querías tener conmigo

_ dijo en tono alto como se le importara un pepino lo que estas palabras provocarían en Brennan, esta se giro hacia la ventanilla _

Br_ no… no he dicho esto pero...

_ en este momento habían llegado y Booth estaba parando le Suv., Booth no se percato de la cara que traía Brennan y replico muy bruscamente _

Bo_ pero, no hay peros, vale, ya esta.

_en este momento la miró, ella traía una cara de que se estaba preguntando por diablos había pedido a Booth semejante tontería, Brennan lo miro y dijo bajando del coche y serrando la puerta tras si_

Br_ yo no soy Rebeca ti mismo lo has dicho.

_ Booth la siguió quería despulparse pero un agente le interrumpió_

Ag_ agente Booth

_ Booth paro_

Bo_ si

Ag_ soy el agente Charly, fui el primer en acudir a la escena del crimen.

Bo_ y quiere las felicitaciones por esto agente

_ estaba enfadado consigo mismo y ahora con el agente por interrumpir que pidiera perdón a Brennan_

Ag_ no… no agente Booth solo he dicho para informarle.

_ Booth se dio cuente que había sido arrogante_

Bo_ no, perdón usted agente es que estoy con la cabeza, ya sabe, un poco caliente, pero venga informe o que tienes.

Ag_ lo han encontrado un grupo de mendigos que buscaban cosas en la basura y se han asustado, uno ha informado en la policía ayer pero son mendigos nadie los cree.

_decía mientras conducía a Booth al ligar del crimen, la victima estaba dentro de un contenedor de basura grande, Brennan ya estaba allí próximo del cadáver subida en una pequeña escalera ya que no podría ver bien al cadáver se lo miraba desde abajo, Booth se aproximo_

Bo_ ¿que tenemos huesos?

Ag_ es un cadáver porque lo preguntas a el, y no a la forense.

_ Brennan y Booth miraran al agente con cara de que estupidez dice este, pero mismo así Brennan respondió_

Br_ mujer entre 17 a 20 años, parece que le han roto las ropas…

_ Brennan intento aproximase al cadáver pero case caía dentro del contenedor, se nao fuera Booth que la detuvo al enlaza sus brazos a la cintura de ella_

Bo_ he, huesos cuidado no te vaya a hacer daño, estos contenedores como son te podría corta, o algo así

_ Brennan lo miro y sonrió_

Br_ no te preocupes, pero por si ascazo sujétame para que pueda…

_ decía mientras se curvaba hacia delante para llegar próximo del cuerpo_

Bo_ crees que fue una violación huesos.

Br_ porque cree que sea una violación.

_ pregunto Brennan que tenia case mitad del Corpo dentro del contenedor_

Bo_ fueses ti quien dijo que estaba con las ropas rotas.

_ dijo el intentando mirar hacia dentro del contenedor pero al hacerlo aflojo los brazos el que hizo con que Brennan sentirá como se fuera a caer_

Br_ haaa, Booth.

_ Booth que también se asusto le agarro muy fuerte de las pernas y la turro de vuelta_

Bo_ tranquila

Br_ tranquila me ibas a dejar caer

_ dijo ya poniendo se de pie_

Bo_ no te voy a dejar caer, vale

_ Booth estaba no solo sujetándola ahora estaba agarrado a ella_

Br_ me voy poner hacia delante nuevamente no me sueltes.

Bo_ vale, no te voy a soltar, vale, me quedare aquí quietito.

_ dijo sonriendo pues estaba muy a gusto ahí, Brennan volvió a aproximase al cadáver_

Br_ hay marcas en el cráneo probablemente de cuando la tiraran al contenedor.

Bo_ crees que fue un asalto

Br_ no, no fue un asalto

_ dijo volviéndose a poner de pie_

Bo_ vaya, porque lo dices tan segura.

Br_ porque seguramente averían llevado esto.

_ dijo mostrando a Booth un reloj muy caro que llevaba la victima encima, Booth lo miro mismo sin soltar a Brennan_

Bo_ vaya si que no fue un robo

Br_ te lo he dicho

_ replico ella dando el reloj a un ayudante que le extendía una bolsita de pruebas y quitándose los guantes_

Bo_ ya lo se que lo has dicho, pero venga bájate de ahí que te vas acabar haciendo daño

_ dijo el levantándola de la escalera por donde la estaba abrazando y girando para bájala del otro lado muy de espacio como se la deslizara por su cuerpo y como estaba abrazándola así se quedo un rato _

Br_ no era necesario que me bajara así

Bo_ es divertido, va decir que no te gusto

_ dijo poniendo cara de perrito, pero ella estaba seria_

Bo_ vale, huesos, ya perdóname, no te quise comparar con Rebeca y mucho menos hablarte de aquella forma, venga perdóname

Br_ lo hago se me sueltas

Bo_ te suelto se lo haces

Br_ ¿Por qué? se lo he dicho primero

Bo_ porque soy yo quien te tiene sujeto

Br_ vale, te perdono, satisfecho, ahora suéltame

_ Booth la soltó y se dirigió a los técnicos_

Bo_ hay que sacarla de ahí y llevase al Jeffersonian

Br_ no…

_ Booth la miro_

Bo_ ¿como que no?

Br_ que no, haber hay que llevar todo el contenedor al Jeffersonian

_ dijo ella dirigiéndose a los técnicos, Booth solo se rió_

Bo_ ya la habéis oído que se lleven todo el contenedor_

……..


	2. una misión deen pareja

Cap. 2. _Una misión de/en pareja_

_Anteriormente:_

Br_ que no, haber hay que llevar todo el contenedor al Jeffersonian

_ dijo ella dirigiéndose a los técnicos, Booth solo se rió_

Bo_ ya la habéis oído que se lleven todo el contenedor_

…

_El cadáver de la chica ya estaba en le laboratorio junto con el contenedor, Hodgins se encontraba dentro del contenedor quitando a los restos con ayuda de Fisher, Ángela se dirigía hacia los dos, que se encontraban en la plataforma_

An_ ¿hay algo para mi?

_ Hodgins estaba con la cabeza dentro del contenedor y no vio ni oyó a Ángela, en este mismo instante estaba más entretenido con un **ixodoideo_**

Ho_ hola… preciosa que guapa eres, eres la única capaz de darme placer de todos las otras que he encontrado, eres _ dijo poniendo la cabeza para fuera y quedando a escasos centímetros de Ángela_ Angi…

An_ gracia, pero estas asquerosamente dentro de un contenedor de basura y por eso supongo que estés halagos no son a mi persona.

Ho_ haha_ se quedo sin respuestas unos segundos y soltó_ **ixodoideo**…

_ Ángela se puso a reír_

An_ y eso supongo ¿que es?

Fi_ una garrapata

Ho_ he la proba es mía yo soy el que explica.

_ dijo exaltándose con Fisher el cual se volvió al cadáver que tenia en frete en la mesa de autopsias, Hodgins se puso a salir del contenedor y posó su garrapata en un frasco de pruebas _

An_ tienes algo para mí o me voy a devolver antes

Ho_ he encontrado eso estaba incrustado en el pecho de la victima

_dijo dándole una bandeja con una papeleta y también algunos objetos_

An_ un algo para excitarme también

_ dijo brindando una sonrisa a Hodgins y con una muy tentadora_

Ho_ sabes que par ti siempre lo mejor

_ en este momento entro Cam en la plataforma y escuchando las excitaciones de la pareja_

Ca_ chicos, o os controláis os tiro un cubo de agua fría, si bien que a ti no te vendría nada mal

_ dijo apuntando hacia Hodgins_

Ho_ he…

_ Ángela salio de la plataforma y se fue a su oficina con la papeleta, Hodgins también iba saliendo cuando Cam lo paro_

Ca_ ¿a donde crees que vas?

Ho_ a mi despacho

Ca_ no, no me vas a quitar eso de aquí_ dijo apuntando al contenedor_ te vas a dar una buena ducha y después podrás pensar en ir a tu despacho

_ Hodgins del un suspiro largo como un niño al cual su madre le manda hacer los deberes cuando el quiere ir mas bien a ver la tele, bajo los hombro y se fue con cara de me ha cortado el rollo, Cam se aproximo a Fisher que estaba examinando el cadáver_

Ca_ ¿que tenemos señor Fisher?

Fi_ una agonía, que sufoca el bello resplandecer del sol bajos este tormentoso velo de una muerte sin explicación…

_ la respuesta de Fisher desconcertó a Cam, que no sabia se llora por la respuesta triste o por desespero de tener que suportarla_

Ca_ animo señor Fisher, que tenemos un nuevo caso

_ dijo intentando animarlo con un gesto de levantar su mano como se digiera bien, pero fue inútil el le miro inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y luego volvió los ojos al cadáver_

Fi_ hay fractura en las falanges y también en la t2 y t3, pero no son la causa de la muerte algo le araño levemente el vientre

Ca_ micro fracturas en el cráneo y marcas que podrían ser arañazos en el brazo como si alguien la intentase coger y no pudiese

_ en este momento llega Ángela_

An_ creo que he encontrado algo

_ dijo subiendo en la plataforma y dirigiéndose hacia el ordenador_

An_ Hodgins me lo ha dado, dijo que la victima se lo llevaba en cima cuando la tiraran, es una papeleta que hecha de un papel muy resistente estaba mojada y manchada de sangre pero al pasar por el ordenador fue fácil ver lo que esta escrito

_ explicaba mientras realizaba el proceso de carga en el ordenador, cuando termino de explicar las letras eran visible y Cam las leyó_

Ca_ Married Couple Solutions, que significa

_ Ángela lo iba a explicar pero Fisher se adelanto_

Fi_ es una agencia donde los matrimonios con problemas de comunicación pasan el fin de semana compartiendo experiencias con otros y aprendiendo hacer cosas juntos como cocinar, hacer ejercicio de ayuda mutua o para las parejas que tienen hijos o van a tenerlos aprenden a cuidar de un bebe, no de verdad, pero algunas solo van porque es un sitio muy excitante

_ Cam y Ángela lo miraban extrañadas_

Ca_ vale… se lo voy a comunicar a Booth

_dijo saliendo extrañada, pero Ángela se quedo miró hacia Fisher_

An_ así que, un sitio excitante, con ejercicios de ayuda mutua… hen señor Fisher

_ dijo con cara picara y salio como se si imaginara un sitio muy "tenebroso"_

-Al mismo momento en el consultorio de Sweets-

_ reinaba el silencio desde ya hacia 20 minutos, Sweets estaba sentado en su silla, Booth giraba la mirada como se buscara algo para distraerse y Brennan estaba parada mirando hacia el reflejo de la luz en la mesa, hasta que Sweets decidió hablar_

Sw_ ¿como has estado en los últimos días Ag. Booth?

Bo_ bien

_ Pero Brennan que parecía distraída replico en un tono bajo_

Br_ mal humorado

Sw_ ¿que has dicho Dr. Brennan?

Bo_ yo no estoy mal humorado vale huesos

_dijo levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie_

Br_ no y que se supone que es esto

Sw_ si ag. Booth ha levantado considerablemente el tono de voz, se ha puesto de pie, tiene las pupilas delatadas y…

_ Booth lo miro con cara de esta apunto de matarle y replico_

Bo_ ¿y que Sweets?, ¿haber responde y que?

Br_ Booth, contrólate no ves que asustas a Sweets

_ Sweets se hecho hacia tras y se agarro en el sillón parecía un niño asustado_

Bo_ ves lo que provocas huesos, ahora dime quien va limpiar al chaval_

_ dijo riendo para hacer como una broma y que ella se reirá pero como siempre ella no lo capto así_

Br_ ahora es culpa mía que Sweets tenga miedo, cuando la culpa es tuya por ser tan bruto

Bo_ claro, porque como siempre la culpa es mía, nunca es ti la correcta, la inteligente

Br_ mi inteligencia no nada a ver con el tono de tu voz

Bo_ que saber huesos de-ja-lo

_dijo agitando la cabeza y pasando la mano muy rápido_

Br_ ahora ves Sweets como esta mal humorado

_dijo Brennan intentando que Sweets reaccionara de su transe_

Sw_ ¿porque crees que reacciona el Ag. Booth así Dr. Brennan?

_ dijo en voz baja, pero Booth lo oyó_

Bo_ si, huesos dile a Sweets por que estoy así, venga utiliza tu inteligencia y responde

Br_ no es necesario

_ dijo tranquilamente volviendo a sentarse a su sitio ya que antes se había aproximado a Sweets para despertado lo, se he que estaba dormido, Booth con su gesto soltó una risada _

Bo_ ha, ahora te calas, venga huesos dile a Sweets que te he comparado con Rebeca

Br_ no he necesario, tu mismo ya lo has dicho

Sw_ un minuto ¿lo ha comparado a usted Dr. Brennan con la madre del hijo de el?

Br_ no me ha comparado, solo ha intentado dar un ejemplo de los actor que le hacen estar enfadado con Rebeca

Sw_ ¿que tipo de ejemplo Dr. Brennan?

_ Brennan en este momento miro a Booth muy seria, el andaba de un lado a otro frente a la ventana del despacho, lo miro fijamente y respondió_

Br_ porque para el, Rebeca y yo lo utilizamos de donante de esperma y lo quitamos todo el derecho paterno sobre sus hijos

Sw_ una pregunta Dr. Brennan, ¿porque habla de usted en el mismo tono pasado que Rebeca?¿ acaso ha usted utilizado la donación de esperma que le ha proporcionado el ag. Booth?

Br_ no… no lo he utilizado

Sw_ pero se no has hecho, ¿por que hablas como si lo hubieras hecho?, ¿acaso aun piensa usted en tener un hijo con el ag. Booth?

_ Booth paro de andar quería saber tanto como Sweets la respuesta de Brennan_

Br_ quería utilízalo pero no lo hice, y no creo que lo haga

Sw_ ¿porque?

Br_ porque ahora viendo la reacción de Booth creo que fue mejor decisión, yo al contrario que Rebeca, si solo lo iba a utilizar

_ Booth la interrumpió

Bo_ yo te di permiso, pero lo que verdaderamente yo quería era ser…

_ en este momento sonó el móvil de Booth, este paró lo que iba a decir y lo atendió, con da desaprobación de Sweets_

Bo_ Booth

Ca_ Booth, Ángela ha encontrado una prueba que indica que la victima estuvo en un sitio llamado… Married Couple Solutions

Bo_ vale, Cam gracias

_ dijo apagando el móvil_

Br_ ¿que ha dicho Cam?

Bo_ Ange. Ha encontrado una pista de que la chica estuvo en un sitio llamado Married Couple Solutions

Br_ ¿pero era solo una niña?

Bo_ si… _ pero un minuto pensando y continuo_ pero venga vámonos que ya tenemos una pista y un asesino que coger

_ dijo poniéndose el terno bien e invitando a Brennan a salir_

Sw_ un momento ag. Booth, ¿no vas a termina lo que decías a la Dr. Brennan hace unos minutos?

_ Brennan que aun estaba sentada_

Br_ si Booth ¿que me ibas a decir?

Bo_ hueso después te lo digo ahora vamos que tenemos un caso que resolver, venga apúrate

_ dijo el abriendo la puerta_

Sw_ Ag. Booth

Bo_ ahora que Sweets

Sw_ quiero proponeros algo

Bo_ no

_ Brennan paro ya case en la puerta y volvió_

Br_ ¿que quieres proponernos Sweets?

Bo_ huesos vámonos, o es que ahora haces caso a la proposiciones de Sweets

Br_ espera_ dijo mirando lo y logo se volvió hacia Sweets_ dime Sweets ¿que nos propone?

Sw_ que os infiltréis

_ Booth que se apoyaba en la puerta abierta pero a oírlo la cerró muy fuerte_

Bo_ no… definitivamente no

Br_ ¿por que no?

Bo_ no hueso, por que no

_ Brennan puso una cara de esta decepcionas pero soltó_

Br_ pues yo si quiero ir

Bo_ ¿Qué?

Br_ si Booth yo quiero infiltrarme

_ Booth pasó la mano en el rostro pensando dios mío ahora como la convenzo_

Bo_ huesos… has escuchado el nombre del sitio, es para "parejas"

_ Ella que no comprendió lo significado de "parejas" replico muy segura de si_

Br_ ¿y que?, ti y yo también somos pareja

_ Sweets se quedo perplejo ante la afirmación, pero Booth la corrigió mismo que no solía hacerlo a menudo_

Bo_ no huesos somos compañero, no pareja

Br_ es lo mismo

Bo_ no, no lo he, parejas son las que…_ hizo un gesto como para estimular el pensamiento de ella_ … ya sabes huesos …_ y continuo haciendo el gesto, Brennan frunció el entrecerró como se intentara comprender pero no había logro, hasta que Sweets se interpuso_

Sw_ son parejas que practican el acto sexual Dr. Brennan

Bo_ si, eso… lo has dicho Sweets, ahora ves huesos por que no somos pareja

Br_ eso es un pensamiento muy arcaico, hay muchas parejas que viven juntas y no practican sexo

Bo_ eso es porque el hombre ya sabes… pende al otro lado huesos

_ dijo sonriendo y Brennan que lo miraba de esta vez lo logró comprender y sonrío con cara de ah_

Br_ ahhh, dices que el hombre es gay

Bo_ si huesos, ahora venga vamos

Br_ no…

_ Booth ya desesperado_

Bo_ huesos, por favor, vámonos

Br_ no, solo voy se prometes que nos infiltraremos

Bo_ no

Br_ pues me quedo aquí

_ dijo sentándose muy seria_

Bo_ bueno, pues que saber quédate yo me largo

_ Booth salio y cerro la puerta, Brennan se quedo sentada mirando fijamente a Sweets que estaba allí parado y cuando este iba a preguntarle se iba a dejar que Booth se fuera, la puerta se volvió a abrí, Booth se sostenía la mazaneta mientra se apoyaba en al parte de delante de la puerta abierta_

Bo_ vale, tu gana, ahora venga que no me gusta dejarte a solas con Sweets

_ Brennan levanto con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta diciendo_

Br_ adiós Sweets

_ Cuando esta salio Booth fue cerrando la puerta pero ante miró a Sweets diciendo_

Bo_ se algo sale mal Melo pagaras Sweets, veras

_ después marcho cerrando la puerta tras si_

……


	3. la llegada de la avalancha

Cap. 3_ la llegada de la avalancha _

Anteriormente

Bo_ vale, tu gana, ahora venga que no me gusta dejarte a solas con Sweets

_ Brennan levanto con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta diciendo_

Br_ adiós Sweets

_ Cuando esta salio Booth fue cerrando la puerta pero ante miró a Sweets diciendo_

Bo_ se algo sale mal Melo pagaras Sweets, veras

_ después marcho cerrando la puerta tras si_

…

_el club de parejas solo funciona durante los días de viernes a tarde asta lunes a la mañana, ya que las parejas normalmente eran ricas y durante los días declarados laboráis no podrían meterse a excentricidades, estas tenían una vida matrimonial case ficticia donde el hombre pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y la mujer cuidado de la casa, o mas bien mandado a los empleados, Booth organizo todo para la llegada de Brennan y el, era viernes a tarde cerca de las 5 cuando el coche llego frente al Married Couple Solutions era un recinto privado había delante una entrada con jardines de flores blanca, el coche paro frete a la entrada principal esta tenia un tono rojizo una enorme puerta sustentada por un arco, puertas de cristal negros que le daba un toque misterioso y una alfombra que venia desde dentro en tono rojo llegaba hasta la puerta del coche, Booth fue el primer en salir llevaba un terno negro con una camiseta por dentro y un sombrero Fedora, elegante y al mismo tiempo casual salio miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro como para identificar el lugar se giro y cedió su mano a Brennan esta bajo como se fuera una niña rica, una dama de clase muy alta, apoyada en la mano de Booth se fue poniendo de pie poco a poco, por recomendación de Booth esta estaba vestida mas al clásico ya que un dama de sociedad tenia que ser un tanto discreta al entrar en un sitio como el Married Couple, esta llevaba una falda negra que le subía en corpiño hasta media cintura una camisa blanca con un pliegues que le daban un toque clásico y unos tacones enormes que le dejaban a altura de Booth, cuando se puso de pie miro fijamente a Booth este que tenia cogida su mano se dispuso a ceder su brazo para que ella se apoyara, ambos miraran hacia frente y se pusieran en marcha, al llegar frente la puerta de cristal negro el portero les abrió la puerta, ambos entraran era una pasillo largo y al final había una puerta donde resplandecía una luz deslumbrarte, Brennan en este momento apretó el brazo de Booth este la miró y consintió como se digiera preparada, se dirigirán hacia aquel resplandecer al salir se quedaran fascinados era como un inmenso jardín de forma ovalada en el centro había una fuente y el barullo de el agua daba un tono tranquilo a todo, alrededor del jardín se encontraban como unas 15 casetas de madera habían algunas parejas paseando y otras sentadas en la hierba del jardín, Booth y Brennan bajaron unas escaleras en el final de ella se encontraba un recepcionista que al verlos miro, un papel que tenia la mano se volvió a mira hacia ellos sonriendo y diciendo_

Re_ bienvenidos a Married Couple, señor y señora Booth.

_ Pero Brennan al oírla la corrigió_

Br_ Temperance, Temperance Brennan

_ Booth al oírla soltó una sonrisa le toco la mano que ella tenia apoyada en el, la miro dulcemente_

Bo_ tranquila cariño ella lo sabe pero perece que es a ti que se te olvido que ahora eres una Booth

_ Brennan lo miro fingió una sonrisa de he metido la pata no, Booth se volvió hacia la recepcionista_

Bo_ perdón por mi esposa, es que esta acostumbrada que la llamen por su nombre de pila, pero venga prosiga

_ dijo a la recepcionista que ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir parejas no mucho normales por aquel sitio, esta se recompuso y segundo la orden de Booth continuo_

Re_ me llamo Lauriel soy junto como mi esposo los encargados del club ambos impartimos las clases, este son los horarios_ dijo dando un folleto a Booth_ se hacen el favor de seguirme les mostrare su cabaña_ dijo ella dando se la volta y mostrando por donde ir y seguíos hablando_ todos os horarios se siguen muy puntualmente, como ve hoy no hay horarios ya que muchas parejas no llegan aquí hasta muy tarde de la noche debido a esto a la 9 se les enviara la cena a la cabaña, por la maña se les exige que sean puntuales en el gran salón para el desayuno, toda modificación en los horarios se les será comunicado individualmente_ Brennan la seguían oyendo muy atenta pero Booth no le hacia ni caso no le importaba lo que se hacia en aquel sitio pretendía investigar y irse de allí o mas pronto posible, la mujer se detuvo frente la cabaña numero 6 rematando su explicación_ esta es vuestra cabaña hay un teléfono donde se surge cualquiera duda podréis llamar a recepción, se desean algo de beber en el edificio principal por onde habéis entrado en la primera puerta a la derecha hay un bar, ahora con su permiso me retiro_ dijo esta se alejando se de ellos, en este momento dos ayudante que les seguían con las maletas entraran en la cabaña y las dejaran allí uno se aproximo a Booth_

Ay_ aquí esta su llave señor

Bo_ gracias

_ Brennan miro a Booth y pregunto_

Br_ te gusta el sitio

Bo_ si es agradable, pero no te acostumbres que venimos a investigar un asesinato no a divertirnos

Br_ vale, no necesitas repetirlo, vas a entra o te quedas aquí fuera

Bo_ no me quedo aquí a hecha un vistazo, se quieres perece que tienes frío

_ Brennan soltó el brazo de Booth y entro en la cabaña era una sola habitación había una mesa de dos lugares frente la ventana, una enorme chimenea calentaba muy vivamente la habitación, había un pequeño sofá y una cama matrimonial de sabanas blancas, una puerta daba al baño este tenia una bañera grande y una ducha al lado, hacia calor en la habitación y el corpiño que llevaba Brennan le incomodaba, Booth se había quedado sentado observando fuera así que ella se dispuso a quitarse la ropa sin preocuparse se quedo solo de lencería, estaba de espalda hacia la puerta y buscaba en su maleta algo que ponerse, en este momento empezó a llover y Booth que tenia frío así que entro muy rápido en la habitación empuran la puerta para que se serrara tras el, pero cuando alzó la vista a la habitación solo vio a Brennan que con el golpe de la puerta se giro hacia el, ambos quedaran parados Booth recorrió todo el cuerpo de Brennan con sus ojos y durante unos segundos sintió como se no la conocerá como se aquella imagen fuera de otro mundo la perfecta estructura del cuerpo de su compañera le dejo fascinado, Brennan también lo miraba no sabia se en este momento sentía miedo o se deseaba sentirse avergonzada, la mirada de Booth hacia ella era de confusión como se no la conocerá en absoluto, pero después de las miradas el mundo real los despertó, Brennan fue la primera en reaccionar_

Br_ Booth…

_ dijo corriendo rápidamente la manta de la cama y cubriéndose, Booth este momento también reaccionó se dio la vuelta rápidamente poniéndose cara a puerta que había cerrado segundos antes y tapándose los ojos con la mano_

Bo_ perdón… huesos… yo no…

Br_ no tienes que pedir perdón… yo debería haber ido al baño

Bo_ no… no hueso es que… la lluvia… tu… Wau…

_ dijo casen sien poder hablar intentado controlar todo el sobresalto de emociones que su cuerpo producía, en cuanto el estaba voloteado ella se vestía lo mas rápido posible_

Br_… Wau… que se supone que quieres decir

Bo_ Wau… huesos… Wau…

Br_ Booth en otra ocasión llegaría a entender tus monosílabos pero en está no logro comprender

Bo_ Wau… huesos… es que estas… _ en este momento volvió a mirar hacia ella pero esta ya se había vestido con una tunica rara que no le favorecía el la miro nuevamente de arriba a bajo y desanimando por la forma en que ella estaba vestida continuo_ bien…

_ ella sintió su tono desanimado_

Br_ ¿bien?

Bo_ si huesos, ya sabes estas… bien… bien estructurada

_dijo regalándole una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al baño, pero esta explicación no fue suficiente para Brennan_

Br_ ¿y mi lencería?

_ Booth que ya estaba case en la puerta del baño se volvió hacia ella_

Bo_ ¿que?

Br_ que normalmente en una pareja, cuando el hombre ve a la mujer en lencería le hace un halago a la prenda

_ Booth abrió los ojos y puso a mano en la boca para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de las barbaries que le pasaba en este momento por la cabeza_

Bo_ tu lencería

_ dijo aun con la mano en la boca y con una mirada muy picara_

Br_ si, Booth

_ Booth se trago la saliva y respondió intentando ponerse serio_

Bo_ es muy bonita… que digo… es preciosa vale huesos pero…

Br_ ¿pero?

_ dijo frunciendo el entre cerro como se intentara adivinarle el pensamiento_

Bo_ nada huesos, pero nada

_ dijo dando la vuelta y entrando no baño pero Brennan ahora estaba mas que curiosa por saber que pensaba el y lo siguió interrogándole_

Br_ Booth responde ¿pero que?

Bo_ nada huesos no insista

Br_ haaay, Booth, eso es injusto, yo ya te he visto de ropa interior y desnudo, en ambas ocasiones de he dicho lo que me parecía

_ dijo frente la puerta del baño que el había cerrado y que después que ella termino de hablar Booth la abrió y se puso muy serio mirando la.

Bo_ es verdad huesos ya me has visto desnudo y de ropa interior

Br_ eso he dicho

_ Booth la analizó y replico muy serio abriendo por completo la puerta del baño_

Bo_ pues venga desnúdate

Br_ ¿que?

_ dijo confundida y poniéndose roja como un pimiento_

Bo_ que te desnudes

_ replico_

Br_ ¿para que?

Bo_ como que ¿para que?, ti me has visto de ropa interior y desnudo, pero yo solo te he visto de ropa interior ahora venga desnuda te.

_ Brennan tenía la cara de estar muy desconcertada por el rumo de su conversación, no sabia que hacer, Booth la miraba serio ella admirando la cara de miedo que tenia en este momento además de parecer un pimiento, así que el no aguanto, empezó a reírse se aproximo a ella y le abrazo_

Bo_ jajaja, es broma hueso jajaja

_ Brennan cuando oyó estas palabras le golpeo en el brazo alejando se de el_

Bo_ auuu… huesos esto duele

_ dijo aun sonriendo_

Br_ es para que duela, a mi no me pareció una broma

Bo_ eso es porque, no has visto la cara que tenia

_ Brennan lo miro con una mirada fulminante la forma que el se reía, pero cuando le iba a dar un buna contestación su Mobile empezó a sonar y antes que ella dijera nada el volvió a entrar en el baño riéndose, ella cogió el Mobile y contesto_

Br_ Brennan

Ca_ Dr. Brennan es Cam

Br_ si, Cam que paso ¿habéis encontrado algo?

Ca_ nada en concreto Dr. Pero se hace el favor de mirar el ordenador le envío las radiografías para que las puedas analizar

Br_ si espera un minuto… _ dijo encendiendo el ordenador y poniendo la camera para poder ver a Cam y que ella mandara las radiografías_ ya esta

Ca_ el señor Fisher ha limpiado ya los huesos pero no ha encontrado aun la causa de la muerte así que si puedes hecha un vistazo

Br_ no te preocupes Cam ya me pondré a ella, ¿ha terminado Ángela con la reconstrucción?

Ca_ no Dr. Pero dijo que dejaras el ordenador encendido que cuando ella lo tenga ya le avisara

Br_ bueno, cualquiera cosa nueva avíseme para decírselo a Booth

Ca_ acaso a Booth no le gusto el sitio, porque he oído que es un sitio maravilloso

Br_ así es, pero no le gusta la idea de esta infiltrado en un sitio así

Ca_ vale, Dr. Ahora te dejo cuando tenga algo se lo comunico

Br_ gracias Cam

_ Cam apago la camera pero Brennan la dejo encendida para que cuando Ángela la llame el ordenador se encienda solo, y se puso a mira las fotos de las radiografías, Booth salio del baño_

Bo_ ¿era Cam?

Br_ si

Bo_ ¿que ha dicho?

Br- nada en concreto me ha mandado las radiografías de la victima el parecer el señor Fisher aun no ha encontrado nada

_ Mientras ella explicaba Booth buscaba un abrigo para ponerse_

Bo_ te vas a quedar hay mirando esto

Br_ si, y ti que vas a salir

Bo _ si me iba al bar tomar algo quieres venir

Br_ no, vete, tengo que esperar la reconstrucción facial de la victima que Ángela esta haciendo

_ Booth se pudo el abrigo y le miro_

Bo_ ten certeza de que no quieres venir

Br_ si tengo, vete yo estaré bien, vale

Bo_ vale, pero se te sientes sola y quieres puedes ir a buscarme, vale

_ dijo sonriendo muy tiernamente_

Br_ vale

_ le devolvió la sonrisa a el que se marcho en seguida, ella se levanto y se busco una ropa normal ya que había puesto un bata para que Booth pudiera entrar en la habitación, se puso una camisa de botones y un pantalón normalito para esta a gusto, luego fue al ordenador empezó a estudiar la radiografías pero se iba haciendo cada vez mas tarde y el calor de la habitación le agobiaban ni Booth venia , ni Ángela la llamaba así que desabrocho los botones de la camiseta y se acostó sin cubrirse con ninguna manta, acabo dormida, ya eran case las nueve cuando Booth regreso en la entrada se encontró con un de los camareros que les traía la cena, corrió el carrito abrió la puerta y lo puso para dentro se despidió del camarero, y entro llevo el carrito sigilosamente hasta junto a la mesa pues cuando entro percibió rápidamente que Brennan dormía, le dejo allí y se fue junto a ella se sentó en la en la punta da cama a altura de la cintura de ella y se puso a contemplarla, parecía tan frágil dormida, tan delicada verla así era tentador al tacto de Booth que tanto la deseaba, su corazón se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta ante de la operación que la quería tanto, era la mujer mas fascinante que el había tenido la oportunidad de conocer era huesos, su compañera, su mejor amiga y muchas veces su confidente, los pensamientos de el le hacían llega cada vez mas próximo de ella, no tendría nunca la coraje de besarla así por así, debido a esto solo le acaricio la mejilla se aproximo a su oído y se propuso a despertarla hablando muy delicadamente_

Bo_ huesos… huesos…_ se aproximo más sentía el olor que dispendia el cuerpo de ella y los latido de su corazón era mas fuertes, le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo_... huesos despierta…

_ Pero esto fue muy mala idea Brennan se asusto y retiro con tamaña fuerza encima de la cama girado hacia tras que Booth se golpeo la cabeza en la parte de los pies de la cama Brennan con el giro que dio se quedo encima de el_

Bo_ tranquila huesos soy yo… auun_ en este momento sintió el golpe que había dado_

Br_ que hacías Booth case me matas de susto

_ Booth puso la mano en la cabeza y hizo cara de dolo_

Bo_ que te he asustado, se foses ti que case me abres la cabeza… ai…

_ decía mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo en el sitio donde había chocado_

Br_ esta bien… déjame ver… puede que te hayas cortado

_ la expresión de Brennan en este momento era de preocupación se puso a intentar mirar lo que había causado sus movimientos_

Bo_ no huesos dejalo

Br_ no, y no discutas déjame mirar…

_ Booth aun le había visto la cara pero cuando lo hizo era de preocupada así que cedió_

Bo_ vale pero solo para que no te preocupes, vale

_ ella asintió con la cabeza, el la dejo mirra pero se percato de que al hacerlo ella no salio de encima de el y al intentar mira hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de el ella lo ponía en un sitio que para el era muy agradable pero al mismo tiempo muy comprometedor ya que esta tenia la camiseta abierta dejándole a el totalmente pegado a sus senos, Booth al se ver ahí soltó mas algunos gemidos fingidos de dolor ya que al hacerlo Brennan lo acorralaba mas en sus senos, ella se hecho hacia tras y lo miro apartándolo de ella_

Br_ no esta sangrando, pero te duele

_ Con cara de esta muy preocupada, el se sonrío_

Bo_ no, huesos, no me duele mas vale

Br_ tienes certeza, puede que…

_ El le llevo la mano a su rostro y acaricio delicadamente_

Bo_ no pongas esa cara de preocupada que me matas, vale, estoy bien

_ ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo como una niña asusta después de tener una pesadilla, el recibió su abrazo y la detuvo uno instantes allí, y luego para intentar anímala le dijo_

Bo_ es más bonita de cerca

_ Brennan levanto la mirada_

Br_ ¿el que?

_ dijo extrañada_

Bo_ tu lencería

_ al oír esto Brennan quedo parada, se dio cuenta que estaba con la camisa desbrochada y que también estaba sentada sobre el, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería recua, pero si llegar mas próximo, sintió como la mano de Booth subía por su espada parecía pesada tan pesada que le hacia bajar hacia Booth, faltaban tan escasos centímetros para que sus bocas se colapsasen que sus parpados se cerraban solos, Booth la miraba muy firme el cuerpo de ella se cedía al de el, vio como sus ojos se cerraban …


	4. compañerismo a prueba

Cap. 4 _compañerismo a prueba _

Anteriormente

_ al oír esto Brennan quedo parada, se dio cuenta que estaba con la camisa desbrochad y que también estaba sentada sobre el, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería recua, pero si llegar mas próximo, sintió como la mano de Booth subía por su espada parecía pesada tan pesada que le hacia bajar hacia Booth, faltaban tan escasos centímetros para que sus bocas se colapsasen que sus parpados se cerraban solo, Booth la miraba muy firme el cuerpo de ella se cedía al de el, vio como sus ojos se cerraban …

_Cont._

Pero cuando sus labios se iban a chocar la camera del ordenador de Brennan se encendió.

An_ cariño, ya he…

_ Ángela quedo parada, Brennan al oír la voz de Ángela reaccionó se asusto y miro al ordenador, Booth también reaccionó y se puso de pie como por arte de magia quitando a Brennan de encima de el y se fue muy corriendo al baño, Brennan intento cerrar todo los botones de la camisa muy rápidamente pero en este momento Ángela empezó a gritar_

An_ haaaaaaaaa……. Dios mío………….

_Brennan dejo de cerrase la camiseta y se tapo los oído, y después replico_

Br_ haa… Angi. Cálmate que me vas a explota los tímpanos_

_ Decía Brennan, pero su amiga estaba mas que histérica, no paraba de gritar y de repetir dios mío_

Br_ ya Angi. Cálmate vale, no es lo que estas pensando

_ dijo no muy convencida de si aun tapándose los oídos, pero los tapaba no para dejar de oír a su mejor amiga y si para intentar para de oír a si misma, sus pensamiento estaban aturdidos, luego miró hacia la puerta del baño estaba cerrada Booth entro en ella cuando le quito de encima de el, que estaría haciendo acaso estaba tan aturdido como ella o no, o lo que sentía hacia ella era solo, algo provocado por sus falta de pareja sexual durante los últimos tempos, que haría tenia miedo de verle salir de allí y los gritos de Ángela te confundían mas_

Br_ cállate Ángela

_ dijo gritando, Ángela en este momento se caló respiro muy hundo_

An_ vale cariño ya estoy cama, vale

Br_ perdón Ange. Yo no……_ Brennan se sacudió la cabeza_

An_ no te explique, vale, pero ¿me vas a contar no? _ dijo poniendo una cara de querer muchísimo saber ¿se ya habían hecho? ¿Cuantas veces? ¿Se era bueno? ¿Como la tenia?_

Br_ no te tengo nada que contar Ange. No paso absolutamente nada

An_ hay… cariño no me seas mala, vaya decir que estabas encima de el no se por que te caíste, o que tu camisa se abrió sola.

Br_ no, no te voy a negar la verdad pero es muy distinta al que piensas

An_ cariño telo juro, que en este momento ni un advino profesional seria capaz de adivinar lo que estoy pensando

_ Brennan se rió de la forma que su amiga se había excitado por ver a Booth y ella_

Br_ ¿tienes la reconstrucción facial de la victima?

Ag_ ¿que? Cariño te recordó que estoy sien hacerlo hace mucho y se me dejar así seras la culpable de mi muerte

_ Brennan la miro muy seria, pero para su desgracia el grito de Ángela atrajo la atención de cam, que en este momento entro a ver lo que pasaba_

Ca_ ¿Ángela ha pasado algo? ¿Porque gritabas?

An_ si Cam ha pasado, algo muy gordo_ dijo girando la y luego volvió a mirará a Brennan_ lo que ha pasado es que mi mejor amiga no me quiere decir como es Booth en la cama

_ Cam se aproximo a la pantalla del ordenador mirando hacia Brennan_

Ca_ ¿os aves acostado?

Br_ no

An_ cariño como que no se por muy poco los les corría en pleno acto

Br_ no… Angi… yo estaba dormida… Booth…lo tire el a se bato la cabeza… y…

_ Brennan hablaba sen saber como explicar no era fácil su cabeza estaba en llamas_

An_ vale, pero iba a pasar o me vas a decir que no

Br_ no… no…_ intentaba responder pero esta respuesta era evidente para cualquiera que la viera y principalmente a ella misma_... no lo se Angi.

Ca_ Dr. Como amiga tanto de Seeley como de usted te digo que ya deberían de haberlo hecho

_ En este momento Booth esta en el baño, desde que había entrado sentía su cuerpo en llama sabia que se no fuera por Ángela en este momento tendría a Brennan ente sus brazos, la tendría…. Pensaba el, paró frente al espejo, pensaba que como la había visto la forma que cerro los ojos, la forma que se rendía ¿que iba a hacer? como iba a entrar en aquella habitación ahora, intentaba reunir el coraje suficiente para hacerlo pero ¿para hacer el que declararse? Sus pensamientos le hicieron aproximase a la puerta quería salir así que abrió muy de espacio pero oyó el que Cam le decía a Brennan y se quedo a oír su respuesta_

Br_ no Cam, no pesara, Booth es mi amigo mi compañero, no… no va a pasar, fue el, no yo lo que impuso las normas, el…

An_ si cariño normas que sus cuerpos las reprochan cada vez que están juntos

Br_ no… Ange. Yo no… Booth esta a mucho sien tener relaciones y la proximidad a mi cuerpo hacen que el de él reaccione, pero lo que tu quieres eso de amigos con beneficio no pasara, no pasara

_ repitió el ultimo con tanta fuerza que tanto Cam cuanto Ángela decidirán calar_

Ca_ se lo cree así Dr. Yo le respeto, pero digo sinceramente, no le pido que reflexione que Seeley no es un niño y la conoce mejor que a si mismo, tendrás que ser muy convincente ante el porque es para el que tienes que negar no para nosotras

Br_ bien Cam, te agradezco, Ange. Puedes enviarme la foto

An_ si cariño

Br_ hay algo mas Cam

Ca_ si Dr. El señor Fisher antes de limpiar los huesos encontró partículas de pintura en las uñas de la victima, pero pareció una prueba relevante hasta que Hodgins encontró arañazos en el contenedor

Br_ pero para eso la victima tendría que esta viva cuando la tiraran

Ca_ si

_ Brennan se quedo a pensar uno segundos pero la verdad no había logrado nada_

Br_ Cam da todos os dados a Sweets quiero saber si el tienes alguna teoría

Ca_ bien Dr.

An_ listo cariño he enviado la foto al Mobile de Booth y lo tuyo

Br_ gracias

_ Brennan cerró el ordenador, la verdad ahora pensaba lo fácil que era que lo hubiese serrado antes, se quedo unos instantes parada mirando al ordenador serrado y se levanto, su Mobile empezó a pitar así que fue a cogerlo, Booth que oyó todo el fin de la conversación volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño, el había imposto las normas, ¿de que normas hablaba Brennan?, no recordaba ninguna norma, pero ella se aferraba a estas para evitarlo se quedo ahí pensando, Brennan vio la cena y se puso a arreglar la mesa para que cenasen, no sabia se Booth salaría del baño ahora o se tardaría, sabia que el también estaba confuso era inevitable ella había ultrapasado los limites que el impuso, tenia miedo de su reacción y se la ignorase, había pasado todos estos años al lado de el no sabia y no aceptaría una vida lejos de el, estaba acostumbrada y ahora por su forma de ser lo podría perder, podría perder a Booth, intentó encontrar una respuesta racional para lo que había pasado y la encontró, pretendía enfrentarse a el con esta respuesta. Booth tardo mucho en aclarase los pensamiento ella empezó a cenar sin el cuando estaba por terminar el salio del baño ella estaba mirando hacia la lluvia que caía através del cristal de la ventana, el salio estaba mas tranquilo, así que para atraer la atención de ella y para no haber que entrar en otro asunto preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la mesa_

Bo_ ya tiene Ángela el boceto de la victima

Br_ si, creo que ya te ha llegado al Mobile

_ dijo volviéndose a el y mirándole, era inevitable mirarle a los ojos pero desvió su mirada muy rápido y volvió hacia el plato

Bo_ hay mas novedades algo que nos de algunas pistas

Br_ no… si bien…_ ahora Booth la reconocía era distinta la mirada que tenia cuando el salio del baño, a de pensativa que tenia ahora, le alivio y por una vez no desagradaba en nada que ella fuera la lista_… Hodgins ha encontrado arañazos en el contenedor y la victima tenia en la uñas la misma tinta…

Bo_ que piensas, acaso crees que estaba viva cuando la meterán ai

_ preguntó Booth ya sentado en la mesa y poniéndose la comida_

Br_ si, estaba viva

Bo_ no crees que se estaba viva había salido de ahí

Br_ no se estaba drogada

Bo_ o si la drogaran después

_ Brennan se quedo quieta Booth estaba feliz de verla así, el no tenia cabeza en este momento para hablar de lo que había pasado así que solo hizo de su compañero_

Br_ hay que pedir a Cam que miré los informes analíticos e busque algo anormal en ello

_ dijo levantándose y corriendo su Mobile_

Bo_ huesos es tarde mañana la llama

Br_ es verdad, le llamare mañana

_ el silencio después de la respuesta de ella reino en la habitación pero Booth lo paro_

Bo_ deberías ir ducharte y dormí, mañana hay que respectar las normas del club

_ dijo sonriendo con énfasis el último

Br_ si estoy cansada, me voy a duchar y a datarme

_ Brennan corrió unas cosas en su maleta, Booth la seguía con la mirada observando lo que hacia, cuando ella entro en el baño este respiro aliviado, el necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que iba a pasar y sabia que Brennan también por mas rápido que su celebro trabajase era una cosa difícil de pensar, Brennan salo del baño y Booth entra para ducharse el también cuando volvió a la habitación Brennan ya dormía, podría intentar despertarle y que volverá a pasar lo de ante pero pienso que era un absurdo hacerlo, así que corrió una almohada y se fue el pequeño sofá que tenia en la habitación, no le daba ni para el cuerpo todo, el se quedaba con los pies para fuera, pero se iba a la cama seria inevitable no buscar el cuerpo de Brennan con sus manos, así que tomo la decisión de suportar aquel pequeño y incomodo sofá, se daba vueltas y vueltas en el tardo muchísimo en quedar dormido, pero finalmente lo consiguió, Brennan dormía de un lado de la cama pero al moverse acabo despertando era tarde y cuando miro Booth no estaba, ¿se habría marchado? Se preguntó, a fuera un tormenta hacia con que la habitación se clareaba por los relámpagos producidos, se sentó en la cama y busco a Booth con la mirada, cuando lo encontró fue inevitable sonreír con la escena un hombre tan grande en un sofá minúsculo que le dejada los pies para fuera, se levantó y se fue a junto del el, se puso de rodilla junto a el y intento despertarlo

Br_ Booth… Booth despierta… Booth

_ decía case susurrando pero fue aumentando el tono de la voz y moviéndole con fuerza para que despertara, le oyó murmurar y siguió_

Br_ Booth… despierta… venga Booth despierta

_ El despertó_

Bo_ que pasa huesos, te paso algo estas bien

_dijo levantándose pero al hacerlo soltó un gemido de dolor_

Br_ estoy bien_ soltó una sonrisa_ pero ti no

Bo_ estoy bien hueso… venga vete a la cama, vete a dormí que mañana vas esta cansada

Br_ no… me voy a quedar aquí se no vienes con migo

_ Booth soltó una sonrisa, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por las minúsculas llamas que aun ardían en la chimenea y por los relámpagos que clareaban, hacia con que el rostro de Brennan allí en el suelo fuera mas bonito que nunca_

Bo_ vale hueso me voy… pero levántate ya del suelo que te vas a enferma

Br_ total me cuidaras

_ dijo ella susurrando, elle la ayudo a levantar y se fueron a la cama Booth de un lado y ella del otro_

Bo_ hueso

Br_ que

Bo_ buenas noches

Br_ buenas noches

_se quedaran en silencio, unos segundo_

Br_ Booth, estas dormido

Bo_ si… digo no

_ Brennan se rió de su confusión_

Bo_ que pasa huesos

Br_ me das un beso de buenas noches

_ Booth puso una cara picara se fue junto de ella que estaba girada hacia el otro lado y le beso en la mejilla muy tiernamente_

Bo_ así

_ Brennan acento con la cabeza sonreído, parecía una niña que su padre venia a hacerle cariñitos para que durmiera Booth se alejó menos de lo que estaba antes de ella, pero el también quería algo de buenas noches, no un beso y si a ella, se quedo un rato pensando que y como pedirle levantaba el cuello para ver se ella ya dormía y volvía a bajar después de un rato así se aproximo y tocando con el dedo en su hombro inicio nuevamente la conversación_

Bo_ huesos

Br_ ¿Qué?

_se quedo callado un segundos_

Bo_ puedo… puedo abrazarte

Br_ ¿para que?

Bo_ por el mismo motivo que querías un beso de buenas noches

_ Brennan se quedo callada, reflexiono uno segundo de lo mal que había se lo dejara dormí abrazado a ella, pero también de lo bien que se iba a sentir_

Br_ Booth… puedes hacerlo

_ Booth soltó un sonrisa y se aproximo corriendo, no dijo nada le puso un brazo por de bajo de la cabeza de Brennan, brazo que ella utilizó de almohada pues el le quito a de ella y se puso en su cabeza ya que así se quedaría a altura de poner la cabeza en su cuello le quito el pelo de ella dejando su nuca al descubierto y acurrucándose el en ella, le subió la manta con la que se cubría hasta su hombro y después entrelazo su otra mano por la cintura de ella y la tiro hacia el, Brennan dio un suspiro que Booth oyó y por ello se hecho mas en cima de ella y mas dentro de su nuca_

Bo_ ¿huesos estas a gusto?

_Dijo haciéndole una caricia con su rostro en la nuca de ella, lo cual no le izo pensar lo que respondía solo dio un pequeño gemido_

Br_ huuurrruunn

Bo_ pues yo también

_ dijo sujetándola con fuerza y besando su nuca, Brennan sonrió, e se quedaran quietos, Booth se sentía a gusto el cuerpo de Brennan estaba calientito y el no tardo mucho en dormirse, Brennan tardo algo mas porque Booth tenia una mano en su cintura que le acariciaban y con cada caricia ella se relajaba mas, pero no podría durmiese sentido esto así que cogió la mano de el entrelazo sus dedos con ella y la llevo hasta junto de su corazón le agarro como una niña a su peluche y se durmió….....


	5. amigos, compañeros ¿amantes?

Cap 5 amigos, compañeros ¿amantes?

Anteriormente:

_ dijo sujetándola con fuerza y besando su nuca, Brennan sonrió, e se quedaran quietos, Booth se sentía a gusto el cuerpo de Brennan estaba calientito y el no tardo mucho en dormirse, Brennan tardo algo mas porque Booth tenia una mano en su cintura que le acariciaban y con cada caricia ella se relajaba mas, pero no podría durmiese sentido esto así que cogió la mano de el entrelazo sus dedos con ella y la llevo hasta junto de su corazón le agarro como una niña a su peluche y se durmió….....

_Cont._

_ La tormenta se disipó, el fuego que restaba en la chimenea acabo por extinguirse, pero el calor que producían estés dos amantes en silencio hacían que hasta el sol se inhibirá en nascer, acaso alguno sabia lo que podría pasar, acaso es la amistad razonada mas fuerte que la fuerza con la cual se deseban mutualmente, podría la razón abarcar tanto placer a una mente inquieta que esta se recusará en abriese a otro ser, o esta razón ya amaba tanto que los sentimientos eran insubstanciales delante de el, nadie podría responder a las preguntas generadas por el contacto de sus pieles, nadie, ni la miente mas culta ni el corazón mas abierto, porque nadie nunca podría adivinar lo que este contacto humano y espiritual, producía en la mente de estés dos cuerpos errantes de deseo. La noche se encurto para los dos amantes, tan curta como un rayo de sol que cruzo la ventana despertando los sentidos mas agudos de estos seres, la habitación que ahora ya no estaba en penumbras parecía vanagloriarse de tal imagen, los rayos de luz que entraran se hacían notar en los párpados Booth que a su vez intentaba ocultarse en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, era agradable a sus sentidos el placer que producía ocultarse allí, tan agradable que se negaba a soltarla y cada vez mas le acariciaba, con su frete con su mano en el seno de ella y en su pelo, con su piel y hasta mismo con su respiración, besaba inconcientemente su nuca y se aproximaba a su rostro, entre estas caricias Brennan despertó, su respiración se agito sola, su cuerpo se desabrochaba como la primera flor de primavera, la respiración de Booth en su nuca le hacia despertar solo sus deseos aparcando hasta la propia razón, el no se percatara aun o no quería hacerlo, Brennan se movió para evitarle o simplemente del placer que le producía estas caricias, Booth en este momento abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo hervía, su respiración era fuerte que estaba haciendo no podría despertar a Brennan así ella podría asustarse, podría odiarle por tocarla si que ella lo quisiera así que volvió a quedarse quieto, Brennan despertó mas aun con su quietud extraño lo que el hacia unos segundos volviendo a controlar su respiración.

Br_ Booth estas despierto

_ dijo apretando la mano de el en su pecho el tardo un poco en responder pero lo hizo_

Bo_ sin Bren. Estoy despertó

_ Brennan sonrío sen saber porque al oír su voz_

Br_ has dormido bien

_ pregunto inocente, pero Booth ya tenia todos sus sentidos despertó_

Bo_ mejor que nunca

_ dijo apretándola mas y volviendo a acariciar la nuca de ella con la boca pero de esta vez no era su inconciente que lo hacia pero su si sus ganas de provocarla deseos_

Br_ te dije que estarías mejor en la cama

_ Ella no le había corrido la indirecta pero sonreí con la caricia que este le hizo_

Bo_ si, huesos

_ dijo desanimado y al mismo tempo feliz, pues era Brennan sabia que por más directo que fuera aquella cabeza racional necesitaba tiempo para absorber ciertas informaciones, pero quería intentar hacerla entender era un momento propicio para ello_

Bo_ y ti huesos ¿Cómo has dormido?

Br_ yo

Bo_ si, acaso hay alguien mas aquí

Br_ rara

_ Booth empezó a reír_

Bo_ rara

_ dijo riéndose_

Br_ si, y no te rías

_ El seguro la risa_

Bo_ huesos ¿has dormido rara o te sientes rara?

Br_ los dos

Bo_ ¿porque?

Br_ nunca había dormido así

_ Booth se quedo extrañado_

Bo_ ¿no te gusta?

Br_ no es totalmente de mi agrado esta posición

_ A Booth la respuesta le sentó como un cubo de agua fría, a el le encantaba estar así y principalmente con ella, se quedo en silencio_

Br_ ¿Booth aun estas ahí?

_ dijo intentando virarse para ver lo que había pasado pero no pudo Booth la abrazó con fuerza_

Bo_ estoy aquí, vale

Br_ porque te as callado

Bo_ porque a mi me gusta esta así contigo

Br_ a mi también

Bo_ pero as dicho que no te gustaba

Br_ no he dicho eso, no es que no me guste, es que no es una posición muy…

Bo_ muy

Br_ no es como me gusta durmió cuando estoy con una pareja sexualmente activa

_ Booth se sentía cada vez más desconcertado_

Bo_ me crees una pareja sexualmente activa

Br_ si, tienes una constitución ósea que se alude a una persona muy activa en el sexo

_ Booth sonrío con su respuesta e dijo muy pícaro susurrando en el oído de ella_

Bo_ ¿y como te gusta dormí cual es tu posición preferida?

_ Brennan se puso a pensar un poco_

Br_ me gusta dormí por en cima de mi pareja sexual

_ Booth con la respuesta se mordió la boca_

Bo_ quieres…_ paro y pensó pero ahora era la hora mas apropiada para intentar algo_ ¿quieres acostarte encima de mi?

_ pregunto susurrando nuevamente podría ser que así la conquistara, pero y casi tiene éxito pues su susurro fuel ten leve y delicado no oído de ella que la izo dudar en responder_

Br_ si…._ pero la mente de Brennan funciona muy rápido cuando quiere_… digo no

Bo_ ¿porque no?

Br_ porque no, yo solo lo hago después de acostarme con alguien

_ Booth quedo un poco en silencio se ella no entendía indirectamente ahora podría ser directo_

Bo_ queréis…. _ pero no, pensó, no era así, no quiere solo acostarse con ella la quiere, y es eso que quiere que Brennan comprenda que nen todo es sexo, que hay amor y que el la ama, se quedo en silencio reflexionando, la tenia en sus brazos y estaba feliz con ella así, se hiciera tal pregunta la asustaría o peor la tendría pero si amor, Brennan con su silencio se quedo inquieta y se giro a mirarlo_

Br_ Booth ¿si quiero el que?

Bo_ se te apetece desayunar

_ dijo forzada una sonrisa y guiñado el ojo_

Br_ si, tengo un poco de hambre

_ Booth del un salto de la cama_

Bo_ pues no se habla mas, venga levántate

_ dijo corriendo la mano de ella y levantándola, Brennan empezó a reír cuando se ponía de pie_

Bo_ y ahora de que te ríes

Br_ pues de lo enérgico que eres por la mañana

_ Booth dio una sonrisa enorme, le hacia gracia que ella se estuviera riendo así, era de esta forma que le gustaba estar con ella, vendo que ella estar feliz y mas aun que estas feliz por su compañía no por el sexo_

Bo_ quieres ver lo que es enérgico

_ dijo abriendo los ojos con cara de expectativa_

Br_ ¿Qué?

Bo_ hagamos una carera hasta el baño

_ digo riéndose_

Br_ se tienes el baño detrás de ti

Bo_ una, dos…

Br_ Booth…. Booth

_ grito Brennan riendo y corriendo una almohada con la cual pego a Booth distrayéndole el suficiente para que le diera tempo de llaga al baño_

Bo_ heeeee, eso es trampa

_ dijo riéndose aun mas de lo niña que parecía Brennan, ella también no paraba de reírse dentro del baño encostada en la puerta_

Br_ no, no es trampa

Bo_ huesos… _dijo aproximándose de la puerta del baño_ no crees que te olvidase de algo

Br_ no…

Bo_ y que es lo que tengo en la mano

_ Booth había corrido el cepillo de dientes de Brennan que estaba en su maleta_

Br_ no tienes nada en la mano

Bo_ huesos… mira lo que tengo

_ Brennan no paraba de reír abrió un poco la puerta y puso la cabeza para fuera_

Br_ ¿que tienes?

_ Booth le mostró el cepillo_

Br_ he este es mi cepillo, devuélveme

_ Booth se reía de su ración_

Bo_ venga buscarlo

Br_ vas a correr el baño se salgo

Bo_ pues se no sale no tienes cepillo

Br_ Booth…

_ Booth no resistió llego próximo de la puerta_

Bo_ venga toma tu cepillo

_ dijo entregando le el cepillo, Brennan salio un poco a fuera del baño se quedo frete a el, cogió el cepillo de su mano, ahora su sonrisa había cambiado era mas tranquila, Booth también ya no reía solo sonreía y la miraba, miraba como se aproximo a el _

Br_ gracias

_ dijo regalando una sonrisa mas intensa y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo con que Booth cerrara lo ojos, y corrió hacia el baño, Booth se quedo parado aun con los ojos cerrados, subió su mano y acaricio donde le había besado, miró hacia el baño y dio un suspiro largo...


	6. Empezar el sufrimiento

Cap. 6 _Empezar el sufrimiento_

Anteriormente

Br_ gracias

_ dijo regalando una sonrisa mas intensa y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo con que Booth cerrara lo ojos, y corrió hacia el baño, Booth se quedo parado aun con los ojos cerrados, subió su mano y acaricio donde le había besado, miró hacia el baño y dio un suspiro largo...

_Cont._

Se quedo ahí unos instantes y luego se fue a cambiar, Brennan salio del baño y luego entro el para que ella se pudiera cambiar tranquila en la habitación, después partirán para ir a desayunar, al entrar en el restaurante del club Brennan se sorprendió era enorme y tan iluminado por una grandes ventana un camarero se les aproximo al verles entrar_

Cm_ buenos días señores Booth, sígame por favor que os llevare a su mesa

_ Brennan se aproximo al oído de Booth y susurro_

Br_ ¿porque insisten en llamarme señora Booth?

_ Booth sonrío complemento a uno en una mesa con la mano, se volvió hacia ella y también susurro_

Bo_ porque eres mía

_ Brennan lo miro confundida pero al verle la cara feliz que tenia dejo el asunto ahí_

Cm_ hemos llegado señores, aquí tenéis la carta cuando tengas me llamáis

Bo_ gracias

_ dijo sacando la silla para que Brennan sentara y luego se sentó, Booth miraba alrededor y hacia reverencia a todos con la cabeza_

Br_ ¿es que ya te conoces a todos?

Bo_ ha alguno los conocí a la noche se hubieras venido conmigo sabrías quines son

Br_ es irrelevante para el caso conocer a todos

Bo_ de eso nada, conocer a la personas esta bien, es gratificante

Br_ hummm....., averiguaste algo

Bo_ que quieres comer

_ preguntó Booth mirando la carta_

Br_ un sumo y unas tostadas

Bo_ los dueños de este sitio se han separado hace mas de un año

_ dijo haciendo señal para que viñera el camarero_

Br_ y que tiene haber los dueños con del club con el caso

Cm_ señores

Bo_ tomaremos dos sumos y tostadas, para ella traed mantequilla vegetal

Cm_ si señor con permiso

Bo_ lo que pasa en que la chica puede que sea la hija de los dueños del club

Br_ y porque aun no les mostrases la reconstrucción que hizo Ángela y no los hemos interrogados

Bo_ primer te recordó estamos infiltrados no vamos salir por ahí interrogando a quien veamos y segundo ellos no están aquí, el dueño llegara esta noche y su ex mujer solo mañana

Br_ pero se es su hija lo habrían denunciado su desaparición

Bo_ es probable que no se hayan dado cuenta aun de nada

Br_ pero es su hija

Bo_ si, pero parece que la chica no se llevaba bien con su padres por culpa de un novio que tenia

Br_ la mayor parte de los padres son demasiado protectores y es protección acaba generando que sus hijos se rebelen en contra suya

Bo_ ningún padres nunca es demasiado protector huesos

_ en este momento volvió el camarero_

Cm_ aquí tiene señores Booth

Bo_ gracias, huesos acaso crees que se yo protejo a Parker este se rebelara contra mi

Br_ no, rebeca es una buena madre para Parker y le quita todos los mimos innecesario que le das por no poder esta con el todos los días

_ Booth y Brennan comían mientras hablaban_

Bo_ y ahora yo soy un mal padre

Br_ no, digo que por no poder estar con Parker todos lo días aprovechas para darle lo que rebeca lo prohíbe porque así ti encuentras la forma de suplir tu ausencia en la rutina de el

Bo_ en resumen

Br_ eres un padre fantástico y Parker nunca se rebelaría escontra tuya

_Booth sonrío_

Bo_ gracias huesos

_ dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la mesa, Brennan le contesto con una sonrisa _

Br_ crees que tendremos la oportunidad de hablar con el dueño hoy

Bo_ creo que si durante la cena de hoy puede que el este presente aquí

Br_ cenaremos hoy aquí

_dijo con cara de no gustarle la idea_

Bo_ si, o es que no te apetece cenar conmigo

Br_ sabes que estoy a gusto cuando estoy a comer contigo

Bo_ entonces porque esta cara

Br_ me apetecería cenar en la habitación

Bo_ son las normas huesos

Br_ si

_ dijo con cara de poco conformada_

Bo_ porque quieres cenar en la habitación

_ dijo mirándola muy serio a los ojos y acariciando la mano de ella que tenia sujetada_

Br_ yo quería…

_ el Mobil de Brennan empezó a sonar ella soltó la mano de el y se propuso a correr el Mobile_

Br_ Dr. Brennan

Ca_ Dr. Soy yo Cam

Br_ es Cam…

_ dijo hacia Booth_

Bo_ tiene algo nuevo

Br_ si Cam habéis encontrado algo nuevo

Ca_ no pero he pedido a Sweets lo que me dijo y ha hecho una teoría

Br_ bueno que ha dicho

Ca_ ha dicho que se el asesino la tiro con vida allí fue porque le consideraba igual a que una basura

Br_ si, es razonable pero los arañazos apuntan que estaba viva

Ca_ si pero hay daños en la mandíbula procedentes de una caída hacia delante probablemente la dejaría inconsciente al tirarla

Br_ Booth dijo que también la podría haber drogado hay algo en los tejidos que apunten drogas o alguna sustancia que le podrían calzar al muerte

Ca_ he hecho los análisis preeliminares pero no he buscado a fundo pero me pondré ahora mismo a ello

Br_ gracias Cam

_ dijo apagando el Mobile_

Bo_ que ha dicho, ¿han encontrado la causa de la muerte?

Br_ no, me ha dicho la teoría de sweets

Bo_ ¿que teoría?

Br_ de que el asesino la tiro en la basura porque era así como la veía cono una basura

Bo_ es muy…

_ En este momento Booth se puso rojo como un pimiento una de las mujeres que estaba en el curso del tipo 90, 60, 90, empezó a coquetea de lejos con el, se trago lo que estaba diciendo y se hecho para tras apoyándose por completo en la sillas, Brennan que le miraba extrañada por lo que hacia_

Br_ ¿Booth estas bien?

Bo_ ha… si…bien…

_ Booth volvió a mirar hacia la mujer lo que hizo con que Brennan curiosa por su reacción también mirará y después volverá a mirar a el_

Br_ es guapa

_ Booth que estaba confundido por los flirteos de la mujer_

Bo_ si… digo no… ¿Qué?

_ Brennan sonrío de su confusión_

Br_ te gusta no

Bo_ que no… solo

_ Brennan volvió a mirar a la mujer_

Bo_ huesos, no mires

_ dijo intentando atraer su atención_

Br_ parece que quiere hacérselo contigo Booth

_ Booth miro a cara seria y al mismo tiempo coqueta que tenia Brennan_

Bo_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Br_ por la forma que te mira

Bo_ mentira, te recordó que no sabes leer los lenguajes corporales

_ dijo apañándose hacia delante en al mesa_

Br_ no es necesario leer nada

_ también se apoyo en la mesa frente a frente a el-

Bo_ no, porque

Br_ su esposo

_ Booth se hecho atrás_

Bo_ ¿su esposo?

Br_ si

Bo_ ¿Qué tiene su esposo?

Br_ que el posee una constitución muy poco atlética y esta probado antropológicamente que mujeres como ella con un cuerpo bien estructurado no se siente saciada sexualmente por hombres que no posean su misma cualidad física

Bo_ antropológicamente

_ dijo con cara de seductor volviéndose a apoyarse en la mesa_

Br_ si, Booth hombres como tu

Bo_ ¿como yo?

Br_ si, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, tus caderas son asimétricas y eres un macho alfa del tipo que todas las mujeres que te miran se sienten sexualmente atraídas por ti

Bo_ ¿todas?

Br_ si

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ te equivocas yo conozco a una que no me mira así como tu dices

Br_ ¿Quién?

_ Booth mordió la boca_

Bo_ pues la mujer que yo… mas quiero en el mundo… que no necesitó hacer sexo con ella para que me sienta completo

_ Brennan se hecho atrás_

Br_ no me dijiste que tenías novia

Bo_ y no la tengo

Br_ no lo comprendo si no tienes novia y no prácticas sexo como te sientes completo

_ dijo volviéndose a apoyarse en la mesa frente a el_

Bo_ pues por que… porque la amo

_ Brennan se quedo callada mirándolo solo le observaba, y el a ella pero de distintas formas, pues los ojos de ella era confuso y sensato quería saber lo que pasaba en la miente de el, pero o de el era dulce y significativo pues la mujer que el ama estaba justo frente suya a tan escasa distancia que solo le veía a ella, en este momento se aproximo el camarero_

Cm_ señores Booth ya es la hora de la primer clase

_ Booth sonrío _

Bo_ venga tenemos clase

_ dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia tras de ella _

Br_ pero no…

Bo_ venga huesos, es hora del sacrificio

_dijo levantándola como una muñeca_

Br_ no me deberías llamar hueso

Bo_ ¿Por qué?

_ por un minuto pensó que ella volvería con su viejo tema de que se llama Temperance Brennan, pero su respuesta lo sorprendió_

Br_ porque soy la señora Booth

_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa que case mata a Booth del corazón al oír la forma decidida en que hablo, la señora Booth nunca había sonado tan bien estas palabras como cuando ella las pronuncio. Booth y Brennan se dirigirán a la primer clase como era temprano la primer clase era de gimnástica y alongamiento, cuando llegaran al sitio donde se produciría la clase estaba allí Lauriel la recepcionista que los llevo acabaña el día anterior y junto a un hombre alto y fuerte con cara de no ser mas viejo que ella no mas que 1 o 2 años, habían una 15 colchonetas por el suelo las parejas empezaran a ponerse de dos en dos frente a las colchonetas, Brennan se puso frente a una y Booth frente a otra pero, una de las otras parejas le empuro mandando que el fuera para junto de Brennan, cuando el estaba a su lado susurró en su oído_

Bo_ huesos no íbamos a hacer gimnástica, ¿donde están las maquinas de pesas y todo esto?

_ Brennan se volvió a el y también susurrando_

Br_ es gimnástica de pareja yo te ayudo a alongar y ti a mi

Bo_ ¿que?

_ Booth dijo tan alto que todos lo miraran Lauriel respondió_

La_ señores Booth podemos empezar

Br_ si, si

_ Booth estaba como pez fuera del agua no sabia en lo que se había metido_

La_ bueno, primer buenos días a todos, esta para quien no conoce es mi esposo Eduard_ dijo señalando al hombre que tenia al lado_ esta es la primer clase del día tanto hoy como mañana es una de las únicas clases junto con la de seducción que se repite los dos días_ Booth cuando oyó lo que dijo se quedo pasmado ¿seducción? Se preguntaba el ¿que clase de cosas rara hacen en este sitio?, Brennan por el contrario parecía muy atenta a la explicación_ pues como esta es un clase practica vamos a empezar, primero vamos con cosas sencillas para no asustar a las novas parejas_ la mujer hablaba como se si dirigirá a Booth pues era el único con cara de estar asustado_ bueno empecemos_ miro a su esposo_ cariño harías las honras_ dijo mostrando la colchoneta_

Ed_ como no mi amor

_ Eduard se fue a la colchoneta y Lauriel se puso de frente del pero de espaldas_

La_ empezaremos por alongar primer las piernas, los hombres tomad a vuestras mujeres de la cintura bien firme con un de sus brazos como se nos mujeres nos fuésemos a escapar_ todas las parejas empezaban a imitar los pasos de la profesora, Brennan se puso en la colchoneta y espero a que Booth la sujetara por la cintura pero no lo hizo, ella se giro_

Br_ vente Booth

_ decía con la voz en bajo tono, pero este le hizo una señal con la cabeza de no, no, no, no, no, _

Br_ vente…

Bo_ no hueso… no

_ susurraban uno para el otro

La_ pasa algo señores Booth

Br_ no es que a Booth no le gusta la idea de gimnástica el es mas de pesas, pero un minuto y ya lo convenzo

_ Brennan llego próximo a el, lo corrió de la mano_

Br_ vamos

Bo_ no huesos yo no voy agarrarte así

Br_ pero Booth

Bo_ no y esta decidido

Br_ vale, pues pediré al esposo de la mujer con quien flirteabas que cambie de pareja estarás mas a gusto con ella

Bo_ ¿Qué? No

Br_ pues venga

_dijo turrando de el hasta la colchoneta y enlazando su cintura con la mano de el, Booth solo obedeció pero antes quito el pelo de ella por un lado dejando al descubierto su cuello y le susurro al oído_

Bo_ ¿tienes certeza que es lo que quieres?

_ Brennan respondió a su pregunta turrando mas del brazo de el y atrayéndolo mas a junto de ella, Booth con su respuesta solo se rindió y le ato como había dicho Lauriel para que ella no se escapara _

La_ ¿podemos empezar señores Booth?

Bo_ si prosiga, que ya la tengo atada

_ dijo con una sonrisa y apretando a Brennan un poquito mas….


	7. OH! dios mio

Cap 7_. OH! dios mío_

Anteriormente

_ Brennan respondió a su pregunta turrando mas del brazo de el y atrayéndolo mas a junto de ella, Booth con su respuesta solo se rindió y le ato como había dicho Lauriel para que ella no se escapara _

La_ ¿podemos empezar señores Booth?

Bo_ si prosiga, que ya la tengo atada

_ dijo con una sonrisa y apretando a Brennan un poquito mas….

……

_ Con lo consentimiento del señor Booth Lauriel siguió_

La_ bueno, pues sigamos cuando tengáis bien sujeta a vuestra pareja esta levantara un poco la perna contraria a lo brazo de sus esposos, y el pondrá su mano en su rodilla y atrayéndola a si el mas próximo del seno de su mujer posible ahora bajar y sube nuevamente

_ repetirán el movimiento unas cuantas veces, Booth estaba mas relajando pero era case inevitables que se sentirá agitado no por lo que hacia y si con quien hacia, a Brennan parecía no le incomodar en absoluto y estaba muy atenta a todo era como se estuviera investigando a las personas allí presentes sus ojos viajaban tenia la mano sobre la mano que Booth tenia en su rodilla como para ayudarlo sentía como estaba agitado y observando las otras parejas, vio el porque el estar agitado_

La_ ahora de frente a vuestra pareja

_ Brennan se puso frente a Booth_

La_ ahora los hombres poned una la mano por la cintura y las mujeres una en la el hombro y otra en el pecho de este

_ Brennan obedeció mas bien hizo todo ella sola porque Booth parecía un juguete sin pilas petrificado_

La_ ahora levanten las mujeres la perna hacia tras del lado de la mano que tenéis en el pecho de vuestros esposos y este que la corra y le lleve hasta lo mas próximo posible de la nalga de ella

_ Brennan obedecía pero Booth no así que ella bajo la perna y se elevando un poco susurro en el oído de el_

Br_ no te preocupes, yo confío en ti

_ cuando lo dijo intento buscar la mirada de Booth, Booth al escuchar lo que dijo se sintió un tolo ella confiar en el, acaso el no confía en ella, porque si lo hiciera estaría allí sendo un profesional agente del FBI como ella estaba haciendo mismo sin ser una agente , pero su cuerpo deseaba al de ella de tal forma que un mínimo roce de su piel lo hacia salir de orbita, su mirada confusa y perturbada no tardo en encontrar se en con la de Brennan, la mirada de ella estaba placida y delicada como se lo quisiera confortar, y de alguna forma lo logró Booth al ver la mirada decidida y segura de ella pareció llenarse de seguridad solo su mirada fue capaz de decepar toda la tensión que tenia el en cima y aun mas cuando ella le sonrió y luego se apoyo en el para que el sujetara su perna, Lauriel seguía su explicación_

La_ así hasta la nalga, bien, sabréis hombres que si haces mal anoche nada de sexo pues sus parejas van a esta muy dolida del mal ejercicio así que complacerlas si no queréis dormí en el sofá

_ decía riendo mientras realizaba ella también el ejercicio, pero las cosas que decían la profesora eran case insólitas al oído de Booth pues ahora su profesora era Brennan que oía a Lauriel y conducía a Booth al que tenia que hacer, repetirán el movimiento algunas veces_

La_ muy bien ahora tenemos que alongar primer el cuello para luego la columna, nuevamente tomad ella por detrás y con una mano bajarles la cabeza de ella levemente hacia un lado y hacia el otro

_ Brennan conducía a Booth a hacerlo parecía que estaba mas relajando y esto la ayudaba_

La_ si suavemente para que ella parezca que esta soñando y levemente podéis besarla en la nuca si no tenéis ningún problema así les ayudaría a relajarse, y no os preocupéis se si desmaya les enseñamos a hacer el boca-boca

_ dijo entre risas, para amenizar a los más inquietos_

Br_ puedes hacerlo yo no me desmayare

_ Brennan le dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras el la ponía la cabeza hacia un lado (imaginad ella en posición como un beso de un vampiro por detrás) Booth sonrío pero como ella era ahora la única profesora que importaba le obedeció y le hizo caricias en al cuello, caricias que hacían con que Brennan se relajara y se excitará mas, al fin este era el motivo del club que las parejas aprenderse a excitarse mutualmente sin necesidad de artefactos escrupulosos para ello, Lauriel siguió sus explicaciones _

La_ bien, besadlas para que se relaje y se quede rendidas a vuestro tacto, muy bien

_decía incentivando a todos los que estaban allí, se quedaran si alguno tiempo Booth acariciaba muy lentamente con la boca al cuello y la nuca de Brennan tanto de un lado como del otro, de tal forma que parecía que todos habían desaparecido, Brennan intentaba retener sus suspiros los máximo que podía pero as veces era inevitable cuando los hacia Booth la atraía mas a el como se quisiera fundirla a el, hicieran algunos ejercicios de alongar los brazos también hasta que empezaran con el alongamiento de la columna _

La_ bien, ahora alongamos la columna, los hombres así como están corred con la dos manos la cintura de vuestras parejas

_ Brennan puso las manos de Booth una de un lado y otra de otro por la cintura de ella segundo las instrucciones_

La_ así muy bien, sujetad con fuerza y las mujeres ahora hacia bajar con las manos hasta lo máximo que podáis como se quisiesen toca los pies

_ Brennan se puso a hacer lo que mandaban pero esta posición si era incomoda a Booth así que se alejo un poco hacia tras pero con su gesto Brennan que pienso que el la sujetaba bien no firmo mucho los pies en al suelo así que case se caí_

Br_ ¡¡Booth!!

_ Booth sintió que ella se iba a cae y se asusto con su exclamación así que la turro muy fuerte pero en la posición que Brennan no fue una muy buena idea, Brennan cuando sintió abrió los ojos como y de esta vez hizo suyas las palabras que a Ángela tanto le gusta decir, OH dios mío, y para aguantarse la risa que le provoco el movimiento se mordió los labios, pero la situación fue peor para Booth que con la exclamación que ella fizo todos lo miraran sus ojos se abrirán de tal forma que parecía que se quedara congelado, se puso tan rojo, pero tan rojo que parecía que iba a entrar en erupción, un sudor frío y una calor infernal le corroerán todo el cuerpo, y aun fuel a peor con las palabras de Lauriel_

La_ así se hace señores Booth bien fuerte para que ella lo pueda apreciar de verdad

_con estas palabras una tensión tomo cuenta del aire por parte de Booth y de Brennan que aun permanecían estáticos, Booth no sabían se moverse o quedarse así, pero Brennan se dispuso a levantarse tenia las mejillas rojizas, pero estaba blanca como una piedra de hielo, cuando Lauriel percibió que ambos estaban realmente incómodos con la situación intentar romper el hielo_

La_ como vemos que esta actividad ha movido mas cosas que relajación demos un descanso para que los hombres vayan al lavado y se recuperen las fatalidades, para poder seguir, retomaremos dentro de 10 minutos_

_ Cuando do dijo esto algunos hombres se dirigirán al lavado y sus mujeres también se fueran, Lauriel se aproximose a Brennan y a Booth_

La_ no os preocupéis, as veces ja sabes las intimidades de pareja cobran vida en este curso

_ Ni Booth ni Brennan aun se habían mirado la cara el aun tenia las manos en su cintura, Lauriel toco el hombro de Booth y dijo bajito_

La_ es mejor que te vaya a recuperar en el lavado

_ Booth con estas palabras soltó a Brennan y se fue, Brennan cuando lo sintió irse soltó un suspiro de sorpresa un ¡¡¡Gual!!! Puso una cara de esta alucinando y se río como aliviada por la adrenalina que había producido el incidente_

La_ estas bien señora Booth

Br_ si… muy bien

_ dijo aun alucinando y se dirigiendo a unas sillas a céntrese, Booth se fue al baño también estaba flipando por lo que había hecho se paro frete a una pila que tenia un espejo se miro su cara de alucinado, abrió el grifo y se lavo el rostro con agua fría, se volvió a mirar y empezó a reírse solo, se quedo allí uno minutos y luego volvió a entra en el gimnasio, busco a Brennan con la mirada y la vio sentada con dos de las mujeres del curso eran la señora Petter y la señora Ruso, Brennan al verlo se dirigió hacia el_

Br_ ¿estas mejor?

_ dijo aun si forma de ponerse_

Bo_ si y ti

_ Brennan intento segurar la risa pero no pudo empezó a reírse y Booth le acompaño Brennan se controlo un poco _

Br_ no pretendía asustarte

Bo_ y yo no pretendía agarrarte de aquella forma

_ Brennan dio una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio_

Br_ aun puedes continuar

Bo_ si, si quieres

_ Brennan asintió con la mirada y le corrió de la mano, volviendo a llevarlo a la colchoneta, algunas parejas ya estaban allí puestas no tardaran mas de 5 minutos en reponerse a hacer nuevos ejercicios, los nuevos fueron los mismo que antes pero Brennan era quien ayudaba a Booth cuando terminaran la hora de gimnasia se fueron a danza se realizaba en otro salón y con otra profesora_

Ar_ hola bien venidos me llamo para quien no sabe Aaron soy la profesor de danza

_Brennan y Booth la atendía de alguna forma esta era una actividad normal para Booth pues el se vanagloria de ser un muy buen bailarín y Brennan no se queda atrás, desde lo que había pasado en la otra clase parecían mas unidos pues case no se soltaban las manos_

Ar_ pero no danza normal como ya sabéis aquí venís a mejoras vuestra afinidad como pareja, pero no os asustéis no os voy a enseñar danzas de strip, pero si practicar danzas que son sensuales por si misma con un poco mas de picante por vuestra parte pues tendréis con cada música que yo ponga el deber de seducir a vuestra pareja si utilizar nada mas que sus movimiento, bueno vamos empezar, empezaremos por algo lento un vals

_ Booth no entendió lo que quiso decir a si que cuando empezó la música tomo a Brennan por la cintura y se puso en posición para bailar un valse normal empezaran así, pero Adele se aproximo a los dos_

Ar_ rumrum….

_ Booth y Brennan paran y la miraran_

Ad_ son los señores Booth no

Bo_ si

Ar_ vale, yo no quiero que bailes un vals, quiero que lo vivas

Bo_ no se como quieres que haga es un vals se baila así

Ar_ no demostraré señor Booth como lo quiero

_ dijo tirando de Brennan hacia el ella apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de el y el empezó a conducirla tenia una mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra fue subiendo hasta media espalda luego la giro y cuando la trajo de volta la acostó hacia tras pero se centro especialmente en los senos de ella, Booth cuando lo vio se lleno de celos llego a junto a el y a Brennan y la tiro hacia el con la mano la atrajo de tal forma que tenían el rostro pegado nariz a lado de nariz, Brennan tenia la boca entre abierta y Booth la turro de tal forma que parecía que le faltaba aire, se miraban penetrantemente a los ojos Brennan desvió su mirada a la boca de Booth y luego con cara muy seductora volvió a sus ojos se quedo en ellos unos segundo y luego hecho su cabeza hacia tras dejando su cuello a libre arbitrio de Booth que le propicio dos besos y luego la giro cuando la trajo de vuelta ella se quedo de espalda a el dejando su nuca para que el besara, lo hacia mientras bailaban no importaba como la ponía no paraba de hacerle caricias no eran beso, beso el solo jugaba con su boca en la piel de ella, la cual era estaba submetida a ello por el placer que le producía sus toque, Booth subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda de ella entrelazando sus dedos algunas veces en su pelo, Brennan también lo hacia sus manos jugaban en el pelo de el y en su espalda, en este momento no pensaban en nada mas que en lo que hacia seducirse mutualmente, era satisfactorio en la miente de Brennan y tentador en la de Booth, la música y el ritmo se modificaban, cuando modificaba el profesor, pero ellos solo seguían su ritmo, no era la música que oían solo bailaban lo que les pedía el cuerpo, hora huían, hora se rendían pero escuchando solo el único sonido que les era posible escuchar, estos eran sus propios corazones en llamas, llamas tan calientes que parecían arderse mutuamente a ambos…


	8. Booth y yo nunca lo hemos hecho

Cap. 8 _Booth y yo nunca lo hemos hecho_

Anteriormente

La música y el ritmo se modificaban, cuando modificaba el profesor, pero ellos solo seguían su ritmo, no era la música que oían solo bailaban lo que les pedía el cuerpo, hora huían, hora se rendían pero escuchando solo el único sonido que les era posible escuchar, estos eran sus propios corazones en llamas, llamas tan calientes que parecían arderse mutuamente a ambos…

…

El calor era agobiante pero fructuoso en la pele de ellos, Booth dirigía a Brennan de tal forma que estas perdía el aire de sus pulmones con cada moviendo era como si no los necesitara, Booth estaba cada vez anhelante de ella, la clase había terminado, pero el no, aun la conducía como se no quisiera parar nunca, todas las otras parejas los miraban estaban observando como sus miradas no eran mas de que para si propios, el mundo exterior a los ojos de ambos no constaba en sus mentes, Booth dio un ultimo giro a Brennan y la recostó delicadamente lo paraba de mirar a sus ojos y ella a los de el, el la puso de pie tenia una mano entrelazando su cintura y la otra en su espalda, Brennan tenia ambas manos en los hombros de el, cuando se quedo de pie respiraba muy fuerte pues el la había cansado estaban como perdidos del mundo, los que les observaban empezaron a aplaudir maravillados por su demostración de plena confianza y seguridad que transmitían mientras bailaban, los sonidos volvieran a sus oídos ahora podían escuchar los aplausos Brennan si parar de de mirarlo le regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción y Booth la correspondió, Brennan miro a que podría decirse su publico se sonrojo y volvió la mirada a Booth pero rápidamente le abrazo muy fuerte como para agradecerle lo que había hecho, Booth recibió su abrazo y le dio un ultimo beso en el hombro respirando aliviado, se separaran por una voz extraña a lo oídos de Booth_

X_ hurhur, ¿vas a venir niña?

_ Brennan se alejo de Booth y miro a aquella persona_

Br_ si, señora Petter voy ahora

_ dijo alejándose de los brazos de Booth_

Bo_ ¿adonde vas?

_ dijo confundido_

Br_ adonde vamos quieres decir

_ dijo andando tras la señora Petter y turrando a Booth por la mano_

Bo_ huesos a donde vamos

_ Brennan lo miro_

Br_ pues a comer es hora y he dicho a la señora Petter que comeríamos con ella y algunos mas

Bo_ vale

_Dijo apretándole mas la mano y sonriendo, Booth no sabia que le pasaba, no sabia lo que había sentido Brennan, y ni lo que pensaba pero al ver su sonrisa no importaba lo mínimo, la sonrisa de ella era le daba seguridad a todo y quería complacerla dejando que ella lo guiase, se dirigirán al restaurante y allí a la mesa de los Petter también estaban allí los Ruso, cuando el señor Petter los vio se alegro y los llamo_

Pe_ he, señores Booth aquí

_ Booth y Brennan se aproximaran a la mesa_

Bo_ buenas tardes señores

_ El señor Petter sonrío_

Pe_ venga señor Booth deje de formalidades y siéntese

_ Booth sonrío y quito una silla para Brennan_

Br_ gracias

_ dijo sentándose_

Pe_ pero si que son formales, ella le dar ate las gracias por una silla y ti mujer

_ dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa_

Pe_ se te hago esto se va y sentar en otra silla

_ Brennan soltó una sonrisa mientras Booth se sentaba y la señora Petter respondió con ganas a su esposo_

Spe_ claro la ultima vez que sentéis en una silla que me quitaste me caí y pase la noche sin poder acostarme

_ El señor Petter sonrío_

Pe_ claro, de dije que no sentaras en cima mía

_ hablaba entre risas, pero luego se puso más serio_

Pe_ pero bueno señor Booth, o le puedo llamar solo Booth es que ami estas entupidas formalidades me tienen de los nervio

Bo_ si señor Petter me puede llamar Booth o Seeley se preferí

Pe_ bueno pues me llames a mi también solo Petter, ha esta es mi esposa Adele, estos son Elliott Ruso y su esposa Karen Ruso

Bo_ un placer señoras, esta es mi esposa

_dijo dirigiéndose a Brennan pero el Elliott se le interrumpió_

El_ como no vamos a saber que es la Dr. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga y escritora de éxito y una mujer muy guapa

Bo_ si pero también mi chica

_ dijo Booth para marca propiedad y mirando la con cariño_

Br_ gracias señor Elliott

El_ Elliott no señor Elliott pues como mi amigo Petter odio la formalidades

Br_ pues my bien Elliott agradezco su complico

Spe_ yo he leído sus libros Dr., y la verdad son muy abruptos en algunas partes

Br_ si, hay críticos que dicen lo mismo pues no les gustas los escenarios de los crímenes

Pe_ si, y ti Booth que opina de los libro creo que bien pues estas con la escritora

Bo_ en verdad, es mejor leer sobres los huesos que verlos personalmente

Pe_ ha entonces trabajas con la Dr.

Bo_ si trabajamos junto se podría decir que case no nos separamos

Ka_ pero así se decae el sexo yo se veo a Elliott todo el día no aguantaría acostarme con el a la noche

El_ aun si verme no me suportas a la noche mi amor

_ dijo este besando a su esposa_

Br_ esta comprobado que en los matrimonios que pasan mucho tiempo juntos se ven mas propicios al divorcio que los que solo están juntos en la cama

_ Brennan dijo muy seria pero todos no dominaros la risa, hasta Booth se reyó, Brennan los miro si entender nada_

Bo_ si mi amor era una solo forma de decir

_ dijo cogiendo su mano y dando le un beso, con su enorme sonrisa_

Ad_ pero venga Dr. Respóndame cuando llevara el agente del FBI finalmente la antropóloga a la cama, es que gustaría verle describir su noche de pasividades

Br_ la verdad es que…

_ no pudo terminar pues Booth le interrumpió

Bo_ es que tendrá que espera al libro ser publicado

Pe_ si cariño se ella te cuenta ahora no gracia leerlos

Ka_ pero si puedes decirnos se inspira en su vida sentimental lo que le pasa a la antropóloga en su libro

Br_ no esta inspirada en nadie es una historia inventada y narrada por mí

Ad_ me vas a decir que no se inspira el sex agente del FBI en su esposo

_ Booth la miro con cara de a ver que dices_

Br_ todos los dados aportados en la historia son pura ficción

_ dijo muy seria_

Bo_ venga cariño no seas tímida claro que soy yo Adele, el sex agente del FBI soy yo

_ Brennan lo miro con cara de que convencido eres_

Br_ no es verdad es todo ficticio

Ad_ si y al noche de amor será un descripción envetada Dr. O una descripción del cuerpo de su hombre

Br_ yo podría describir a Booth pero lo he visto solo una vez desnudo…

_ Cuando dijo esto Booth que tomaba un sorbo de vino medio que se atraganto y lo otros se pusieran a reír_

El_ muy buena Dr. No se ver este sentido del humor en sus libros

Bo_ es que ella se guarda para la vida real

_ Brennan no comprendía ni un poco lo que pasaba, Adele para hacer más gracia_

Ad_ pues debe de ser por este motivo que la antropóloga del libro aun no se monto en el agente

Bo_ ella no lo hizo por que no quería hacerlo pues el agente si le dio muchísimas oportunidades

_ dijo esto mas para Brennan que para una justificación del libro_

Br_ no es verdad, el agente es muy sex pero no la atraía cuando ella tenía ganas de practicar sexo

Ad_ pero se lo hubiera hecho seria como una descripción de una noche de amor salvaje entre usted y su esposo

Br_ no, la verdad es que Booth y yo nunca lo hemos hecho

_ dijo seria, todos en pesarán a reír mas que antes, Booth puso una cara sonrojada Brennan case lo llama impotente a su forma _

Bo_ si cariño esto es cierto pues yo contigo no practico sexo y si hago el amor

_ dijo intentando hacer favorable su situación en la conversación, Brennan que estaba confusa se quedo aun mas, pero Booth se aproximo a ella y le susurro_

Bo_ se te olvida que estas infiltrada como mi esposa

_ Brennan ahora se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho_

Pe_ siempre habla así Booth

Bo_ si pero la amo y ya me he acostumbrado a ello

_ Booth miraba muy penetrante a Brennan cuando dijo "la amo", tanto que Brennan se quedo mas extrañada la conversación seguíos como se hablasen varias Ángelas al mismo tiempo de vez en cuanto Booth la miraba y le asentía con la cabeza como se preguntara se estaba a gusto, la comida fue larga, cuando remataran se dirigirán a gran salón a la clase de seducción pero se les asigno que fuesen al jardín pues la aula seria hecha allí, en un parte del jardín se encontraban varias sillas parecidas con las de Playa al lado de ellas estaba una mesa en ellas habían varias cosas como chocolate, fresas, una rosa roja, una pluma entre otro un hombre estaba sentado en frente a las 15 sillas que habían allí cuando vio que se aproximaban las parejas se puso de pie, pero solo hablo cuando todas estaban ya puestas en sus sitios una pareja por cada silla_

Ma_ hola me llamo Marcos soy el tutor de seducción, os voy a enseñar a seducir pero si mirar como lo hacen primer para de poder darlos formas de mejorar, bueno como es una clase practica empezaremos por seducción femenina primer los hombres se pondrán el antifaz de uno en uno de acordó con el orden de pareja desde mi derecha hasta mi izquierda, para que cada pareja observe lo que hace la anterior y saber como empezar o planear como lo va a hacerlo, como dicen primer las mujeres

_ Booth miro a Brennan con cara de tendré que ser fuerte pues si no me voy a colocar aquí mismo, Brennan no intento solo admiraba la cara rara que tenia_

Ma_ las normas son que nada de toques en regiones estratégicas para excitar mas fácil solo se permitirás besos en sitios alejados de las zonas sensibles, la cuestión es excitar solo con el toque de las pieles así que vamos a empezar….


	9. nada mas que el roce de tu piel

Cap. 9 _nada mas que el roce de tu piel_

Anteriormente

_ Booth miro a Brennan con cara de tendré que ser fuerte pues si no me voy a colocar aquí mismo, Brennan no intento solo admiraba la cara rara que tenia_

Ma_ las normas son que nada de toques en regiones estratégicas para excitar mas fácil solo se permitirás besos en sitios alejados de las zonas sensibles, la cuestión es excitar solo con el toque de las pieles así que vamos a empezar….

……..

Ma_ a las mujeres se esta permitido desabrocha media camisa solo lamento a aquellos que no tienen camisa de botones, pues venga la primera pareja

_ Booth y Brennan eran la pareja numero nueve antes de ellos estaban los Petter, la primera pareja empezó, el hombre tenia el antifaces puesto la mujer cogió algunas de las cosas que habían encima de la mesa y empezó a jugar haciendo caricias un tanto que muy tortuosas para Booth, en su cabeza después de ver esto paro para meditar pues quería saber que le haría Brennan, la miraba intentado descubrir para saber el pensamiento de ella pero no era un tarea fácil de hacer, ella miraba atentamente a lo que hacían las otras parejas tenia cara de que las estaba estudiando como se fuesen unos restos humanos, la miro en todo el momento no le importaba lo que hacían los demás ahora solo pensaba en ella en lo que ella le iba a hacer, cuando ella sintió que el la observada le miro con cara de extrañada ahora era ella que se preguntaba ¿que hacer el?¿porque me mira así?, Booth estaba como soñando despertó de tal forma que no vio que ella ja se había dado cuenta de que el la observaba, Brennan se aproximo a el que estaba tumbado en la silla y ella sentada a la altura de su cintura y le preguntó susurrando_

Br_ Booth ¿estas bien?

_ dijo por su cara de pasmo mirándola_

Bo_ haaaha…. Si….

_ despertó un poco mas de su viaje y concreto su respuesta _

Bo_ si huesos estoy bien

_ Ella con la repuesta volvió a su sitio, cada pareja tenia tres minutos para seducir y luego el profesor les hablaba dando pistas en lo que podrían hacer para mejoras, esto se hacían minutos eternos en la cabeza de Booth, Brennan seguía observando las otras parejas pero le incomodada ver que Booth no lo hacia y peor que estaba observando al ella solo, se volvió a aproximar de el_

Br_ Booth, no me mires así

_ Booth sonrió_

Bo_ Te incomoda

Br_ si

Bo_ porque

Br_ porque tienes que observa las otras parejas

Bo_ para que

Br_ porque es en esto que se fundamenta la clase en observar y después practicarlo

_ Booth dio una sonrisa_

Bo_ yo no haré esto contigo

_ Brennan lo miro extrañada y confusa_

Br_ porque no

_ Pero dijo muy alto llamando al intención del profesor_

Ma_ señores Booth podrían para de hacer ruido estamos en clase

_ Brennan se sentó correctamente después de represaría del profesor, Booth se quedo acostado mirándola nuevamente, Brennan de vez en cuando lo miraba, Booth sabia que ella quería que le responderá su pregunta estaba inquieta lo miraba una y otra vez, y para no verla mas así decidió sentarse como ella estaba virada de lado a el paso una mano en su cintura aparto el pelo que tenia sobre al hombro y apoyo su cabeza en el, y empezó a susúrrale_

Bo_ mírala esta balando encima de el

_ Brennan lo miro de punta del ojo y respondió_

Br_ el baile erótico es una forma muy normal y muy utilizada para la excitación en pareja

Bo_ si, lo se

Br_ pues no se a que vino el mírala

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ huesos, tiene el un antifaz no la esta viendo como le puede estimular esto

Br_ te recordó que eres ti el que tiene una novia que te excita si practicar sexo con ella

Bo_ te dije que no es mi novia, pero si ella me estimula si sexo

Br_ pues no comprendo que tiene de distinto esta pareja y tu vida sexual si sexo

_ Booth empezó a reír y luego respondió_

Bo_ huesos el no la esta viendo, de que le vale bailar si el no ver ella bailando

Br_ es verdad, pero hubo parejas que no bailaran pero utilizaran los objetos para excitar

Bo_ si, pero no son los objetos lo que excitan y si la persona que los esta conduciendo

Br_ no se a donde quieres llegar

_ dijo mirando a el que tenia la cabeza en su hombro

Bo_ quiero que sabias huesos que no son lo juegos, ni los objetos pero si el simples roce de tu piel lo que me excitan

_Brennan lo miro extrañada_

Br_ ¿te excito?

Br_ si… no…que… a que viene esto ahora

Br_ no, pero se acabas de decir que solo es toque de mi piel te excita

Bo_ no quise decir que solo el toque de ella lo estimularía

_ Brennan volvió a mirar para frente, ya había pasado a otra pareja, su mirada se perdió lo que Booth le había dicho le quitaba las ganas de estar allí con el, después de todo ella no le excitaba, no era capas de hacer con que el quitara las normas que impuso entre ellos por un minuto se sintió impotente y su tristeza por ello se hizo notar en un suspiro muy largo que no trato de evitar, Booth cuando oyó el suspiro busco el rostro de Brennan con la mirada su semblante había cambiado estas como decepcionada la sonrisa que tenia y los ojos de observadora activa no estaban_

Bo_ hueso… me gustas esta aquí contigo

_dijo intentando remediar lo que había dicho antes, Brennan lo volvió a mirar_

Br_ pero preferirías esta con ella ¿no?

Bo_ no… no niego que estaría mejor se la tuviera amando en este momento, pero no dudes ningún segundo huesos no estoy a gusto contigo, pues yo estoy muy pero muy a gusto, vale

_ Brennan soltó una sonrisa, case de consolación por esto_

Br_ ¿donde es tu punto débil Booth?

_ Booth se confundió por su forma clara de cambiar de asunto_

Bo_ ¿que?

Br_ que he observado que todas la otras parejas saben donde hay que tocar pero yo no

_ Booth soltó una sonrisa de alucinado por su pregunta_

Bo_ y no te lo diré

_ dijo susurrando a su oído, ella lo miro sorprendida_

Br_ ¿pero porque?

_ volvió a decir en alto tono y a llamar la atención del profesor_

Ma_ señores Booth se no se callan tendré que pedir que os retiréis

Br_ no, perdón no volverá a pasar

_ Booth se puso a reír_

Br_ no te rías que es culpa tuya

Bo_ mía porque

Br_ dime donde es

_ Booth continúo riendo_

Bo_ no te lo diré

Br_ vale, pues no te digo donde es el mío

_ Booth sonrío con cara picara_

Bo_ huesos, estas en desventaja yo ya lo se y ahora venga que nos toca

_ dijo con una amplia sonrisa acostándose y dejándola con cara de no es justo_

Ma_ bueno señores Booth os toca, haber se sabes hacer algo mas que hablar_

_ dijo demostrando que sus interrupciones le había importunado_

Ma_ preparado

_ Booth consintió con la cabeza a Brennan que respondió_

Br_ si, preparados

Ma_ pues muy bien señor Booth póngase el antifaz

_ Booth se puso y se estiro acomodándose en la silla_

Ma_ y señora Booth cuando quieras

_ Brennan miro a Booth allí acostado luego miro hacia la mesa, el había dicho que solo el roce de la piel bastaba, que no era necesario nada mas así que ella se sentó un poco mas arriba se apoyo en una mano y empezó a desliza la otra por el rostro de el hasta sus labios, empezó a tócalos como se intentara dibújalo con sus dedos, era delicado el éxtasis que sintió al hacerlo, ¿acaso Booth sabia de esto por eso dijo que no necesitaba nada mas? se fue aproximando a su boca no paraba de tocarla sentía que quería difuminarla para que desaparecerá su deseo de rendirse a esta, rozó su nariz con la de el aun tenia la mano en su boca y empezó a quitarla haciendo que la boca cerrada de Booth se abriera, siguió deslizando su mano por lo rostro de el, busco los ojos de él pero el antifaz le impedían daría todo para quitarle el antifaz y mirarle a los ojos pero no podía así que miro hacia su boca parecía esperar un beso de ella, se mareo un poco en la boca de el y en su respiración dilatada, Booth intentaba no moverse los toques de Brennan si ningún artificio le excitaba sus manos parecía que le quemaban por cada parte del rostro que pasaba y sentía su boca esta boca delicada que soñar todas la noches es tener entregues a el, su respiración le animaba el cuerpo y le hacia pensar barbaridades en su miente mortal ante los toque angelicales de su amo, Brennan se le hizo rozar mínimamente sus labios con los de el, Booth sintió el roce y espero que después de esto viniera un beso quería perderse en su boca pues su cuerpo ya estaban perdidos en sus tacto, pero Brennan se distanció bajo su mano y desabrocho los tres primero botones de la camisa de el, luego volvió a jugar con su frente le dio un beso en la mejilla y deslizando su mano por el cuello de el volvió a darle pequeños besos, le abrió un poco mas la camisa y le beso en el pecho encima de su corazón como se quisiera que este beso traspasase la carne y se alojara en el para marcar lo que era suyo después fue recorriendo el camino hacia su boca besando centímetro a centímetro cuando llego nuevamente en su cuello le dio un pequeño mordisco, pero Booth ya estaba excitado y su cuerpo se agitó todo estaba a punto de hacerla de el allí, cada beso cada caricia le volvía loco de deseo de someterse a la lujuria de una noche de amor, Brennan estaba haciendo lo que el había dicho solo rozar su piel con la de el, y esto lo estimulaba, cuando ella sintió como el cuerpo de el se agito mas con el mordisco que le dio, volvió a hacerlo por todo el cuello y luego por su barbilla lo hacia despacio y delicadamente tanto que se fue su tiempo y para terminar solo le volvió a morder un poco debajo de su boca atrapando su labio inferior y tirando de el cuando lo soltó dio un suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse, le cerro los botones de la camisa y se sentó volviendo la vista al profesor, Booth se trago la saliva como se digiera dios mío, no tuvo coraje de quitar el antifaz ahora así que espero un poquito para hacerlo o mas bien espero que Brennan lo quitase con la boca pero no paso, el profesor empezó a hablar_

Ma_ muy bien señora Booth pero podría haber sido mejor tenia usted varia cosas encima de la mesa y eran para ser utilizada así que deberías practicar hacerlo para la próxima o sea mañana

_ Brennan solo asintió le importaba muy poco lo que decía solo quería saber lo que diría Booth así que volvió la mirada hacia el que aun tenia el antifaz había descubierto su punto frágil o mas bien como excitar a su compañero en este punto, Booth no se podía mover quedo congelado necesitaba hacer con que sus niños volviesen a sus casilla a dormí, Brennan no solo le comprendió, le excito como le gustaba si cosas artificiales solo con su piel, y que piel, y que boca, debería de ser prohibida de utilizarla para cosas tan superficiales como hablar de muertos y divinizada solo para el, para que nadie excepto el la pudiera tocar y saborearse con su delicado sabor, pero tenia que moverse aun que tuviera miedo de eso, miedo de mirarla y no suportar las privacidades de los cuerpos, así que para no morir del primer impacto de sus ojos en el cuerpo de ella solo levanto un poquito el antifaz y la vio Brennan lo miraba atentamente, así que volvió a soltarlo muy rápido, Brennan sonrío al ver lo que hizo estaba nervioso, ella le había dejado nervioso y eso le encantaba, pero quería que el reaccionará así que llego próximo de el y levanto el antifaz tenia cara de niña mala y curiosa, Booth cuando vio sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hace y puso una cara de niño que decía mama me va a matar esta mujer, Brennan soltó el antifaz que tenia una goma Que le apretaba y esta dio con tamaña fuerza en los ojos de Booth que se levanto muy rápido.

Bo_ aaauuuu… huesos

_ dijo gritando y quitándose de una vez el bendito antifaz ella se puso a reír, el profesor con lo ruido le grito_

Ma_ señores Booth o os quedas quietos o tendré que privarlos de esta clase

_ Brennan contuvo la risa y Booth se pasaba a mano en los ojos para despéjalos de las estelitas que veía, cuando finalmente pudo verla estaba como antes mirándolo y como el estaba sentado y ella de su lado medio girada hacia el lado le paso la mano por la cintura pero ahora en vez de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y mira hacia delante como antes se puso acostado en su hombro y con el rostro en su cuello, Brennan al sentirlo así paro de reír era como un niño indefenso buscando abrigo en ella, se quedaran quietos ya que no podían hacer barullo pues seria expulsados de clase y Brennan no lo quería, las estrellitas de Booth de fueron por completo en su mente solo pensaba en que mujer era esta que lo excita a punto de romper con las normas de ante nudismo publico y después le quitaba la agitación de forma tan infantil y que solo ella sabia hacer, sus pensamiento estaban mas tranquilos cuando oyó su voz_

Br_ Booth ¿estas bien? ¿Aun te duele?

Bo_ no, no me duele solo estoy ciego de por vida

_ Brennan reyó de su respuesta _

Br_ no es cierto no ha afectado en absoluto Bastoncillos y conos de tu ojo

Bo_ si pero me dolió

Br_ pero aun te duele… Booth déjame ver puede que te ayas hecho daño de verdad

_ dijo intentando mirarlo pero el no dejo_

Bo_ tranquila, vale, quédate quieta o nos van a echar

Br_ no se no me dices se estas bien

_ Booth la apretó y levanto la vista para que ella lo viera

Bo_ estoy bien, vale

_ Brennan sonrío al verlo bien y asintió, el se volvió a acostar en el hombro de ella, se quedo quieto un rato y después hablo_

Bo_ huesos

_ Brennan por su quietud ya se había vuelto a presta atención a las otras parejas y examinarle como antes, pero la voz de Booth la despertó de su concentración_

Br_ ¿que?

Bo_ lo has hecho bien

Br_ si

_ dijo dando un sonrisa_

Bo_ si has…. Has hecho muy bien

_ La sonrisa de Brennan se agrandaba más con sus halagos a ella_

Br_ gracias, pero lo he descubierto

_ Booth rió por su forma tan segura de hablar_

Bo_ que has descubierto

Br_ tu punto débil o mas bien como excitarte

Bo_ y para que querías sabe esto

Br_ por curiosidad, ti has dicho que sabes cual es el mío

Bo_ si ya lo creo

_ Booth sonrío abundantemente y Brennan también, Booth no estaba prestando atención en nada de lo que pasaba en la clase estaba mas a gusto ahí, pero Brennan si prestaba atención y ya era hora de cambiar así que Brennan se animo_

Br_ venga Booth es hora

Bo _ hora de que

_ Ella lo intentaba quitar de su hombro_

Br_ pues es mi hora de ponerme el antifaz

_ Booth sonrío y levanto la vista para verla

Bo_ tu hora de que

_ Brennan quito la sonrisa excitada que tenia y se puso cara de confundida_

Br_ es mi hora de acostarme y poner el antifaz

_ Booth no podía resistir a la forma que le miraba_

Bo_ vente

_ dijo cambiando de sitio con ella que se acostó y puso el antifaz ya junto para so necesitar bájalo después, Booth miraba su entusiasmo parecía que era una niña a cual le iban regalar dulces_

Bo_ Brennan solo te toca a ti después de…. Ocho parejas más

_ ella puso cara de estraga placeres, y se sentó poniéndose como estaba el antes con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una mano por la cintura de el y la otra en el otro hombro para sujetarse, Booth la miro y sonrío poniendo la mano encima de la que ella tenia en su cintura….


	10. dulce venganza

Cap 10 _dulce venganza_

Anteriormente

Bo_ Brennan solo te toca a ti después de…. Ocho parejas más

_ ella puso cara de estraga placeres, y se sentó poniéndose como estaba el antes con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una mano por la cintura de el y la otra en el otro hombro para sujetarse, Booth la miro y sonrío poniendo la mano encima de la que ella tenia en su cintura….

…..

_Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora nunca había sentido a Brennan tan cariñosa y tan desinhibida era como se no tuviera miedo de lo que provocaría este comportamiento, parecía que estaba segura de lo que quería, era como se ya no fuese la Dr. Temperance Brennan y si Bren. La del sueño la que no tenía miedo de amar y de demostrarlo, acaso era esto lo que hacia en este momento amarlo, acaso este nerviosismo inhabitúa era por quererlo tanto, con inquietud parecía que a cualquier momento se le iba a lanzar en cima y si lo hiciera no seria Booth el que se lo impediría, pero le estaba preocupando, este comportamiento no propicio de ella le asustaba, la miraba una y otra vez con la punta del ojo veía que su mirada parecía buscar respuestas en mil pajaritos invisibles a ojo humano, pero Brennan siempre tenia respuestas y antes observada las parejas pero ahora no ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Que pasaba a aquella miente racional que le confundía tanto? ¿Eran suyo los pensamientos de ella porque los de el, si lo eran todo y completamente de ella? Ya no suportaba mas, le tenia pegada a su cuerpo sabia exactamente lo que le iba a hacer y esto le preocupaba quería estar seguro de que ella lo aceptaría, con sus toques quería que supiera que la amaba y le deseaba todos los días y todas la noches, quería romper el silencio generado por su inquietudes pero no fue preciso ella mismo lo hizo, se acerco mas a el y le susurro al oído_

Br_ Booth

_ El le respondió con otro susurro_

Bo_ que pasa hueso

Br_ ¿vas a utilizar algunas de las cosa de la mesa con migo?

_ Booth sonrío toda su inquietud era por saber que le iba a hacer_

Bo_ no…

_ dijo susurrando lentamente, Brennan puso cara de extrañada_

Br_ ¿porque?

Bo_ porque no

_ Su facciones cada vez eran mas de decepcionad y desilusionada, porque no utilizaría nada ella quería que el utilizara, quería sentir la piel de el y sus caricias pero nunca había hecho nada igual y quería experimentar algo nuevo, y que el fuera quien lo proporcionara era aun mejor_

Br_ pero yo quería

_ Booth sonrío y le miro con la de lado_

Bo_ ¿Por qué?

Br_ nunca he hecho esto y quería sentir lo que sienten ellas

_ dijo haciendo señalando a las otras parejas_

Bo_ y se te hago mejor que ellos se lo hacen a ellas

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ ¿lo harás?

Bo_ no lo se

Br_ hazlo

_ Booth sonrío se soltó de los brazos de ella un poco y cogió un fresa de la mesa, se puso en su lugar y diciendo_

Bo_ solo lo haré con una condición

_ Brennan se agito le gustaba era la primera vez que quería oír las condiciones de Booth_

Br_ la acepto

_ Ya paso de oír solo quería que el hiciera_

Bo_ no sabes que condición es

_ dijo aun sujetando la fresa en la mano y mirándola un poco mas girado para verle el rostro_

Br_ confío en ti, se que no me vas a pedir nada que me haga daño

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ pues no debería

Br_ porque

_ Booth se acerco a su oído y le susurro_

Bo_ porque en este momento tengo la mente demasiado….

_ se privó de las últimas palabras_

Br_ ¿demasiado que? no se lo que quieres decir

_ dijo confusa, Booth a ver su rostro así sonrío muy pícaro_

Bo_ quieres que te diga la condición

_ dijo aun más picaresco_

Br_ si… pero

Bo_ pero

Br_ dime para qué es la fresa

Bo_ es parte de la condición

_ Brennan lo miro aun mas extrañada, pesaba ¿que pretendía hacer con aquella pobre fresa?, pero mas aun pensaba ¿que condición era esta? que opinó en solo descubrí el segundo.

Br_ dime la condición

Bo_ tienes certeza

_ Brennan solo afirmo_

Bo_ bueno quiero que te comas esta fresa

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ solo esto

_ dijo intentando coger la fresa_

Bo_ no, no, no

_ dijo impedido que la cogiera_

Bo_ no me la vas a quitar de la boca

_ Brennan se hecho hacia tras_

Br_ no

_ ahora el que estaba extrañado era el_

Bo_ no

Br_ no, no lo voy a hacer

_ Booth se giro_

Bo_ bueno pues no tienes ni la rosa que iba a utilizar antes

_ Brennan quedo quieta, que quería el con lo de quitarle la fresa de la boca, acaso quería un beso, porque se era así era so pedirle uno y ella se lo daba, no podía quedarse con la duda y como le gusta los desafíos no perdería nada al hacerlo_

Br_ vale

_ dijo aproximándose a su oído, Booth al oír sonrío y se giro_

Bo_ pues venga

_ dijo poniendo la fresa solo recostada en sus labio dejando muy fácil para que ella cogerá, Brennan se aproximo puso una mano en el hombro de el y empezó a ir coger la fresa, pero paro antes de llegar a tocarla_

Br_ no te mueva vale

_ dijo a el que le asintió con la cabeza, con la respuesta de Booth ella siguió lo miraba fijamente en los ojos de el, en la verdad era esto que quería Booth mirarle de muy cerca los a los ojos, Brennan empezó a abrir la boca para coger la fresa, subió un poco su mano en el hombro de el y llego mas próximo ya sentía la presencia de le fresa en sus labios y la mordió rozando sus labios con el de Booth, cerro los ojos al sentir y luego se alejó volviendo a abrirlos y quitándole la fresa totalmente de la boca de el, todo fue cuestión de segundos que parecían eternos a ambos, Brennan se alejo y con la fresa en la boca empezó a sonreír y luego se la comió, Booth se quedo mirándola un poco y luego se volvió a ver las otras parejas, Brennan se puso nuevamente en su hombro con la cabeza y le pregunto_

Br_ ahora me vas a utilizar las cosas de la mesa

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ te digo la verdad

Br_ si

Bo_ solo dos

_ Brennan lo miro medio enfadada_

Br_ dos… pero entonces que sentido tubo el de la fresa

_ Booth sonrío, la miro y se levanto, dejándola allí sentada fue a junto al profesor y le dijo algo al oído, Brennan vio como el profesor asinita que si al que le pregunto Booth, después volvió y sentó como se nada, dejándola aun mas curiosa_

Br_ que le preguntaste

_ dijo volviendo a susúrrale al oído_

Bo_ nada

_ respondió serio mirando los demás, Brennan sabia que mentía pero lo le importo su duda mayor era aquel venia lo de la fresa_

Br_ y la fresa responde

_ Booth sonrío cogió la mano que ella tenia en su cintura y le acaricio_

Bo_ era solo para saber se confiabas en mi, y nada mas

_ Brennan sonrío y le susurro_

Br_ confío mucho en ti, así que venga que nos toca

_ diciendo el ultimo con muchísimo animo y acostándose rápido, Booth sonrío y el profesor les hablo_

Ma_ buenos señores parlanchines, os toca, señor Booth póngale el antifaz y haga lo que tiene que hacer

_ Booth se sentó un poco mas arriba, Brennan lo miraba con muchísima expectativa, Booth se aproximo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de bájale el antifaz, Brennan cerro los ojos del beso y no los volvió a abrí pues Booth le puso el antifaz en seguida, estaba muy nerviosa y agitada pero intento relajar todo el cuerpo, Booth tenia la cara de ser en este momento el hombre mas feliz del mundo, acaricio delicadamente con el dedo la mejilla de ella y luego se aproximo mas, Brennan podía sentir la respiración de el en su mejilla después sintió sus labio que le rozaban delicada mente intentaba mantenerse tranquilla, Booth empezó a rozar la piel de ella con la boca le rozaba delicadamente quería sentirla, quería marcarla con su boca empezó a besarles muy despacio, sus labio parecía quedarse presos a la piel de ella y para quitarlos les deslizaba tiernamente una y otra vez, se fue bajando hasta su orejar le beso y luego le mordió, lo que provoco que Brennan se morderá la boca para que no saliera un pequeño gemido, Booth sabia que a ella le gustaba eso mientras besaba y mordía su cuello sus manos viajaban en su cintura solo viajaban toda vez que le mordía el cuerpo de ella parecía que se levantaría de la silla solo, Booth continuaba con los roce en el cuello se alejo contra su voluntad pero solo para coger algunas fresas le puso una acariciando en el cuello bien en el centro después se aproximo y la atrapó con la boca dando un beso case succionando el cuello de ella, Brennan ya estaba a punto de explotar cada caricia le llevaba donde ella nunca había estado, ya no podía dominar su cuerpo se iba solo hacia arriba como para encontrarse con el de él, case no podía evitar abrir la boca y dar pequeños gemidos, tenia que agarrase a algo y lo único que sintió a su alcance fue la silla bajo suya y la camisa de Booth que alcanzaba, Booth sentía lo animada que estaba y le gustaba iba a dar su golpe maestro ahora, sabia que Brennan ahora si lo iba a sentir le levanto un poco la camisa de ella dejando su ombligo al descubierto, Brennan sintió lo que hacia y se mordió fuertemente los labio y agarro con mas fuerza las cosas que tenia sujetando con la mano, Booth que aun le rozaba el cuello se puso a baja, jugo un poco con su frente el vientre de ella puso una fresa justo en su ombligo, continuo jugando la mordía en el vientre y también la besaba, se aparto un poco sonrío y miro hacia su rostro, se estaba mordiendo los labios era hora su punto frágil y el éxtasis de excitación que ella estaba sintiendo iban a explotar en este exacto momento, Booth empezó a baja a por la fresa le dio un tremendo mordisco cogiendo no solo la pobre fresa pero si la piel de Brennan, que levanto todo el cuerpo hacia arriba, Booth sonrío y mientra comía la fresas continuo jugando con su vientre del mordisco lo había dejado rojizo a aquella piel tan blanquita y delicada, después volvió al cuello de ella bajándole la camiseta, empezó a besarla nuevamente en el cuello tenia la ultima fresa se dirigió a se boca y con caricias delicadas en los labio de ella con la fresa hizo con que ella se los abriera mismo sendo estos su forma de para sus suspiros, abrió la boca esperando la fresa con la cual el la acariciaba, Brennan tenia la boca abierta el suficiente para que le diera la fresa pero Booth no quería darle así, se puso la fresa en su boca y se aproximo a la boca de ella Brennan sintió su respiración, Booth reposo sus labios sobre los de ella muy despacio y soltó la fresa que paso rápidamente a la boca de Brennan que por impulso la cerro pero al hacerlo le dio a Booth lo que quería un pequeño beso en la boca, Booth se alejo tenia que rematar ya se le acababa el tiempo Brennan ya estaba mas que excitada estaba a punto de morirse de ganas de comerlo allí mismo, Booth cogió la rosa que tenia en la mesa le acaricio el rostro bajando hasta próximo de sus senos, rompió la rama de la rosa se aproximo al oído de ella le beso y luego le mordió, Brennan dio un suspiro y el se la puso la rosa en su oreja, se aproximo a su frente y como cuando empezó le dio un beso en la frente, había terminado su venganza y que dulce venganza, Brennan estaba atónita Booth le había hecho sentir como nunca en este momento solo faltaba el acto sexual, para rematarle la vida, Booth se sentó para oír lo que le decía el profesor mientras le escuchaba no miraba a Brennan, esta se quito el antifaz y tenia los ojos como dos platos enormes no sabia que hacer, así que por instinto abrazo a Booth por las espalda, Booth que no estaba mirando hacia ella sintió como ella lo atrapaba entre sus brazos en este momento estaba muy, muy completo……


	11. estoy mareada ¡ embarazada!

Cap. 11 _estoy mareada ¡embarazada!_

Anteriormente

Booth se sentó para oír lo que le decía el profesor mientras le escuchaba no miraba a Brennan, esta se quito el antifaz y tenia los ojos como dos platos enormes no sabia que hacer, así que por instinto abrazo a Booth por las espalda, Booth que no estaba mirando hacia ella sintió como ella lo atrapaba entre sus brazos en este momento estaba muy, muy completo……

………….

_sentía que le había hecho vibrar no solo por fuera pero si por dentro, el profesor se dirigió a otra pareja Booth le acariciaba la mano que tenia ella en su cintura mientras esperaba a que ella se tranquilizara pues este momento no era solo la Dr. Temperance Brennan la que luchaba contras su cuerpo era Bren. La mujer apasionada y dispuesta a todo por amor, por su amor, era su huesos pues el afablemente la había demostrado que la quería y esperaba que cuando reaccionara también lo demostrase, Brennan estaba aun sintiendo los toque que el le había promocionado, pensaba el que traicionera era su razón en este momento, que dulce era no poder pensar en nada mas que en una caricia, un toque y un deseo ha sido correspondido, entre mil y uno que tenia en el instante, su respiración empezaba a normalizarse quería verlo míralo de frente pero tenia miedo de las consecuencia que provocaría tal impacto visual, aun sentía sus labios en aquel pequeño beso cuanto echaba de menos su boca, desde aquella navidades nunca mas le había tocado la boca y haberlo hecho ahora le proporcionaba un extraño estremecimiento que sentía por todo el cuerpo y no dejaba su mente funcionar, pero tenia que hacerlo ya no aguantaba mas quería mirarlo y quería oír su voz pues necesitaba algo normal para volver en si y volver a su realidad indeseada cada vez mas por su cuerpo_

Br_ Booth…

_ dijo aun si míralo_

Bo_ estas bien

_ ella asintió con la cabeza aun tenia el rostro pegado a su espalda_

Br_ si

_ Booth sonrío con la forma que respondió, pasando su delicada mejilla en su espalda _

Bo_ tienes certeza que estas bien

_ quería mirarla y sabia que ella lo daría una ojeada para que el subiera que esta bien, y así lo hizo Brennan levantó la mirada poniendo la cabeza sobre el hombro de el_

Br_ vez como estoy bien

_ Booth la miro sonriendo como un niño_

Bo_ ¿de verdad?

_ Brennan lo miro extrañada_

Br_ no se en que estas pensando pero no me gusta nada la cara que tienes ahora

Bo_ vamos huesos dime

Br_ no se lo que quieres saber

_ Booth le miro pícaro se giro para tenerla mas frente a el, se quedo mirándola mientras le ponía bien la rosa en el pelo después se fue acercando Brennan lo miraba intentando ponerse seria, el se aproximo al oído de ella y susurro_

Bo_ ¿que sentiste?

_ Se hecho atrás muy despacio sin parar de mirarla y se detuvo frente a ella con menos de un palmo de distancia, se quedo esperando su respuesta, Brennan lo miraba como se pensara la respuesta_

Bo_ venga huesos no es tan difícil… es solo Booth estuviste muy bien o estuviese genial

Br_ se sabes como fueses porque quiere que te lo diga

_ dijo muy seria_

Bo_ como porque, venga yo te dije se hicieses bien o mal

_ Brennan aun seria intentaba contener la risa, quería déjalo impaciente_

Br_ no se que relevancia tiene esto

Bo_ haaa, venga hueso no es tan difícil hacerme un cumplido

Br_ no se para que, ti ya sabes como fue no se porque quieres que te lo diga

_ Booth se puso confuso_

Bo_ haaa, venga huesos

_ decía mientras hacia movimientos para que ella lo imitara_

Bo_ mira hace así, Booth… venga huesos, Booth…

Br_ no veo es sentido de esto

Bo_ no tiene sentido, solo quiero que me imites, vale…

_ Brennan asintió con la cabeza_

Bo_ Booth…

_ decía mientras volvía a hacer movimientos con las manos para animarla a imitarle, Brennan se reía de su comportamiento, pero le siguió el juego_

Br_ Booth…

Bo_ estuviste…

Br_ estuviste….

_ en este momento empezó a agitar las manos para que ella terminara la frase pero esta lo miro extrañada_

Bo_ venga… dilo

Br_ ¿decir el que?

_ Booth ya estaba se enfadando_

Bo_ como decir el que, dime como he hecho

Br_ bien

Bo_ pues venga dilo

Br_ pero se ya lo he dicho

Bo_ no lo has hecho

Br_ si que he hecho

Bo_ vale pues repítelo

Br_ bien

_ Booth se quedo esperando la respuesta, pero Brennan lo miraba seria y no hablaba_

Bo_ venga hueso, dilo, Booth estuviste….

Br_ Booth estuviese… bien

Bo_ bien y…

_ Brennan puso cara de esta extrañada_

Br_ y… nada mas

Bo_ ¿Qué?

Br_ ¿que? ¿O que?

Bo_ solo bien y nada mas

Br_ si

_ Booth se alejo de ella_

Bo_ pero yo te dije que estuvieses muy bien

Br_ y…

Bo_ pues que deberías decir lo mismo o Booth estuviste genial

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ no es necesario

Bo_ si que lo es

Br_ no, no lo es

_ dijo muy segura_

Bo_ pues lo retiro

Br_ de que hablas

Bo_ pues lo que te dije lo retiro

Br_ no lo puedes hacer

Bo_ si que lo puedo

Br_ no, no lo puedes

Bo_ si lo puedo y lo hago

_ dijo muy decidió y se giro dando la espalda a ella, que sonrío por su actuación de niño enfadado, luego llego próximo a el y le dijo_

Br_ Booth… estuviste muy, muy genial

_ a Booth se le vino una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se giro sonriendo encontrándose con ella que lo miraba muy contenta, Booth de pronto apretó las dos mejillas de ella que se quedo con un coquita de pez y le dio un besito diciendo_

Bo_ gracias mi huesos

_ le soltó la mejilla, Brennan se quedo parada ante su gesto y luego agito la cabeza como se digiera que tonto eres, Booth solo le sonreía, después de aproximo con un gesto pícaro preguntando_

Bo_ hueso alguna vez has sido expulsada de clase

_ Brennan lo miro sorprendido_

Br_ no, porque

_ Booth puso un cara de no te lo imaginas_

Br_ no

_ Booth balanceo la cabeza que si, y Brennan que no_

Br_ no, no, Booth no

_ Booth sonrío pícaro diciendo que si, y luego grito_

Bo_ haaaau, ¡huesos!

_ En este momento una de las parejas aun estaban haciendo el ejercicio de seducción, la pareja era la misma que la mujer había tirado los cerros a Booth, se pararan todo por el grito, el profesor se aproximo a ambos_

Ma_ señores Booth, ya se los había advertido ahora hagan el favor de salir de clase

_ Brennan y Booth se reían como dos niños_

Bo_ vamos

_ dijo pícaro invitándola a marchase, ella solo asintió, Booth pretendía salir de allí corriendo y con tanta adrenalina en ambos cuerpos sabia que iba a pasar, ambos lo sabia y estos los entusiasmaban mas, Booth se puso de pie extendió la mano hacia ella y la tiró hacia el, pero este gesto no fue buena idea pues Brennan levanto demasiado rápido lo que provoco que se quedara tonta, su rostro cambio muy rápido Booth sintió como su cuerpo case se desmorona_

Bo_ huesos que te pasa

_ dijo mirándole como se puso blanca de pronto_

Bo_ traed agua

_ dijo sentándola, Brennan se puso las manos en el rostro como para despertar_

Bo_ ¿huesos estas bien?

_ En este momento la señora Petter se aproximo_

Spt_ ¿que te pasa niña?

_ Brennan miro a Booth que parecía muy preocupado y a la señora Petter que también estaba preocupada, se floto los ojos_

Br_ estoy bien

Bo_ tienes certeza, quieres que llame un medico

_ Brennan lo miro_

Br_ no es necesario solo estoy mareada……….

Spt_ embarazada…………..


	12. si muy enamorado

Cap. 12 _si muy enamorado_

Anteriormente

_ Brennan miro a Booth que parecía muy preocupado y a la señora Petter que también estaba preocupada, se floto los ojos_

Br_ estoy bien

Bo_ tienes certeza, quieres que llame un medico

_ Brennan lo miro_

Br_ no es necesario solo estoy mareada……….

Spt_ embarazada…………..

………….

Br_ no solo estoy……

_ no le dio tiempo terminar la señora Petter empezó a gritar_

Spt_ hey, chicas tenemos a una embarazada

_ De pronto una palabra por minina que fuera cambio el destino, porque en este momento donde un realidad ficticia iba tomas lugar en el mundo racional de una mujer, fue esta palabra equivoca la que solo vino a atrasar lo inevitable o evitar un equivoco que se iban a cometer ambos amantes por artes de sus cuerpos llenos de deseos, as veces las palabras son dulces aspiraciones pero otras como esta solo provocan tormentas en las mientes inquietas de dos vidas que se necesitan mutualmente; la señora Petter había estado en la guerra y tenia los oídos estropeados desde entonces utilizaba audífono pero esta lo había bajado el volumen y por este pequeño despiste alejo los dos amantes, de pronto Brennan se vio en el medio de varias mujeres que le confundía con tal totalidad que no podía rencionar, había levantado muy rápido y esto le provoco un mareo pero ahora no podía moverse se había perdido dentro aquella miles de preguntas que le hacían todas a la vez y sus manos que le manoseaban poniéndola como un muñeca de todas las formas que según ellas no afectaban el bebe, Brennan estaba asustada nunca había estado en tal situación no sabia que hacer sus preguntas le confundían cada vez mas eran preguntas sin sentido para su mente preguntas como ¿ de cuantos meses?¿ es niño o niña? ¿Como se llamaran?, eran tantas cosas a la vez que no sabia que hacer se negar el embarazo o fingir que era real y disfrutar de tanta atención, pensó que si negara eso le iba a disgustar a señora Petter y según lo que ella le había contado cuando estaban hablando en la clase de gimnasia tenia una enfermedad con el cual ella no podía ser contrariada, así que opino que era mejor seguir así, pero para ello necesitaba ver a Booth lo buscaba con la mirada pero era demasiadas personas que le impedían buscarlo, Booth desde fuera estaba desconcertado ¿ esta embarazada? Se preguntaba y se respondía a la vez que si estaba embarazada pues el mareo es un síntoma del embarazo, pero ¿de quien? ¿Mio? Si ella podriría haber hecho la inseminación el le había dado permiso para hacerlo pero se había hecho ¿porque lo había ocultado? O acaso era de ¿otro? No, no Brennan ¿no lo haría? Sus pensamiento eran cada vez mas dolorosos para el y al vez confusos, tenia que verla saber que pasaba, tenia que quitarse estos pensamiento, mientras pensaba todo los hombres le saludaban pero no estaba ahí su cabeza le daba igual quien le estuviera felicitando, no podría que dar así empezó a andar tenia que verla fue hacia la multitud de mujeres y apartándolas de una en una, finalmente la encontró estaba sentada con la señora Petter sentada a su lado le acariciaba el vientre, estaba sonriendo como se nada respondía de forma estudiada cada pregunta que le hacían_

X_ ¿es niño o niña?

Br_ en los embarazos solo se es dado el sexo del beber cuando este posee aproximadamente 20 semanas

_ Booth no sabia se reír o se llora, parece que era verdad el embarazo, o al menos Brennan lo hacia parecer, no tenia voz solo la miraba extrañado y confuso, muy confuso, Brennan después de un tiempo noto su presencia estaba ahí parado mirándola con una cara de confusión enorme, lo miro sonriendo pero su sonrisa hacia con que Booth estuviera cada vez mas confuso, se sentó frente a ella con miedo y rogando que se fuera verdad, que fuera hijo suyo, Brennan miro a las mujeres que al verlo sentarse decían_

Xs_ mirar el futuro papa llego, que bella pareja hacen, que lindos son los dos, este bebe va a ser muy lindo…

_ Brennan al verlo así seso la sonrisa y se dirigió a las mujeres y a la señora Petter en especial_

Br_ podrían dejarnos a solas solo un minuto, es que le tengo que explicar algunas cosas al señor Booth_

_ dijo el ultimo mirando fija a los ojos confusos de el, las mujeres se retiraran cuando estaban lejos Booth ya no pudo contener la pregunta que le atragantaba_

Bo_ ¿embarazada?

_ Brennan se rió de la forma que hablo, Booth tenía miedo de la respuesta y su sonrisa por mas preciosa que le parecía, en este momento le ayudaban muy poco, Brennan solo trato de responder_

Br_ quédate tranquilo

_ decía mientras le cogía la mano_

Bo_ tranquilo…

Br_ vez la señora Petter

Bo_ huesos que tiene que ver la señora Petter con eso_

_ dijo apuntando a su barriga_

Br_ ¿eso? Es un bebe Booth no eso

_ Booth ahora estaba indo de mal a peor_

Bo_ de verdad

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ la señora Petter me trata como su hija y este es el motivo de que estéis tan confuso

Bo_ y que tiene que ve como te trata la señora Petter

Br_ es que ella no puede ser desilusionada

Bo_ huesos por favor responde si o no estas embarazada

Br_ y se digo que si ¿que harás?

_ En este momento Booth se quedo helado_

Bo_ es… e…. Mio

_ Brennan se aproximo a el y susurro_

Br_ no estoy embarazada, vale, pero no quiero desilusionar la señora Petter

Bo_ y el mareo

Br_ el mareo fue provocado por que me levante demasiado rápido haciendo que mis otolitos cambiasen de posición provocando un desequilibrio

Bo_ pero estas bien

_ Brennan son rió_

Br_ si estoy bien, vale

_ dijo abrazándole, en este momento llego el señor Petter_

Pe_ humhum, Booth vienes a conmemorar, vamos a ir tomar algo en el bar

_ Booth se alejo de Brennan_

Bo_ vienes, hay que festejar que voy a ser papa

_Brennan se rió_

Br_ no vete tu yo voy, junto a señora Petter después voy a buscarte, vale

Bo_ vale, pero se necesitas estoy en el bar

Br_ se te necesito te voy a llamar

Bo_ cuídate, vale

_ dijo dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose para marchar, Brennan también se puso de pie y lo llamo_

Br_ Booth…

_ Booth se giro _

Bo_ que pasa te……..

_ no pudo terminar la frase Brennan le beso de pronto, mas bien le hizo presión con sus labio en el de él, después sonrío se alejo sonriendo, una sonrisa le Booth devolvió, ambos se marcharan Booth con el señor Petter y los otros al bar del club a conmemorar y Brennan se fue con la señora Petter, el tiempo fue pasando Booth ya hacia mucho que estaba en el bar los señores ya se había marchado el se aproximo a la barra y pedio una cerveza se sentó allí mismo para tomarla, esperaba a que Brennan viniera hasta allí, de pronto sintió que una mano le recorrió la espalda_

X_ hola guapo

_ era la misma chica que estaba por la mañana flirteando con el, Booth al ver la se quedo sen palabras ante sus enormes senos_

Bo_ ho..Hola…

X_ puedo sentarme

_ dijo sacando una silla_

Bo_ si… si... siéntate

X_ gracia guapo

Bo_ de nada

_ el se quedo mirando lo buena que estaba_

X_ me llamo Melisa

Bo_ un placer Seeley Booth

_ dijo extendiéndole la mano cuando ella cogió no evito comentar_

Me_ vaya Seeley que fuerte eres

Bo_ gracias, ti también estas…. Muy bien

_ dijo si forma de expresarse, ella se aproximo más a el_

Me_ eres muy bueno seduciendo sabias

Bo_ si me dijo bren.

Me_ pareces muy enamorado

_ Booth sonrió al recordar que si parecía un niño enamorado, enamorado de Brennan_

Bo_ si muy enamorado

Me_ y no das ninguna oportunidad a remediarlo

_ dijo cogiendo la corbata de Booth y atrayendo hacia ella_

Bo_ si… digo no…

_ melisa se rió y luego le dio en beso, este mismo momento Brennan entro por la porta venia feliz así que entro ya hablando_

Br_ Booth ya……

……………..


	13. un corazón helado

Cap. 13 _un corazón helado_

Anteriormente

_ Y no das ninguna oportunidad a remediarlo

_ dijo cogiendo la corbata de Booth y atrayendo hacia ella_

Bo_ si… digo no…

_ melisa se rió y luego le dio en beso, este mismo momento Brennan entro por la porta venia feliz así que entro ya hablando_

Br_ Booth ya……

……………..

_ as veces las cosas no son como se presentan ante tu ojos, muchas veces si lo son pero no quieres creer en ello, sea por miedo a sufrir o por deseo de creer en algo mismo siendo mentira, el amor es una de ellas, una cosa que nos ofuscada el mundo y nos demanda a otro mundo, un mundo que creamos a su alrededor una pelota de cristal donde guardamos nuestros sentimientos y donde solo habita nuestro amor esto lo comparamos al cielo , pero que muchas veces esta pelota de cristal se nos rompe en pedacitos, dejándonos sin protección, desmoronando en lo que simplemente es la realidad, era este los sentimiento de Brennan en este instante no tenia voz, su frágil pelota de cristal donde había guardado todo lo que había recorrido en los últimos años por amor a Booth en este momento se desplomaban en el suelo, se sentía mas frágil que nunca y ahora desprotegida pues en este día había decidido aparcar el mundo racional al cual tanto se apegaba para evitar sufrir pero había sido un equivoco, ¿como pudo ser tan tonta? se preguntaba, esta pregunta le congelo el corazón, su experta mente empezó a echar los sentimiento y a golpearle muy fuerte con la cruda realidad, era todo una farsa no existía la señora Booth, ella no era nadie para romper con la reglas y no era nadie para Booth, esta realidad tan cruel le ardía en el alma, quería gritar, quería llorar pero no podría no era capaz, le latía el corazón de coraje podría matarlo ahora y no sentiría nada, su rostro era sereno, sus facciones oscuras,¿que le pasaba? le temblaba hasta los pelos, se quiso echar hacia tras y salir de allí, pero Booth la miro, la miro a los ojos y esta mirada de culpa ente su pensamiento le enfriaba el coraje y le diluirán las lagrimas que se apuraban en bajar, dejándole un semblante frío y distante capaz de hacer daño a los mas duros de corazón.

Bo_ Brennan no es lo que parece

_ dijo apurado para salir de los brazos de Melisa y corriendo hasta junto a Brennan, esta lo miraba, que al verlo venir se apresuro en decir_

Br_ Booth no pretendí interrumpir

_ dijo saliendo hacia los jardines, Booth la siguió_

Bo_ Brennan espera

_dijo abrazándose a ella por la espalda, cuando finalmente la alcanzo_

Bo_ Brennan perdóname… Ella me agarro… me beso… yo no la he visto venir…

_ intentaba explicar el, Brennan estaba dolida, se guardo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llora_

Br_ Booth que haces soltarme

Bo_ no, hasta que me perdones

_ Brennan soltó un suspiro de har_

Br_ Booth déjame ir Cam ha llamado tengo que mirar los documentos que ha mandado

_ Booth la viro, la mirada de ella era muy seria_

Bo_ huesos, perdóname

_ Brennan puso cara de extrañada_

Br_ no se de que te tengo que perdonar

Bo_ como no sabes huesos

Br_ no se

_ dijo intentando parecer confundida_

Bo_ bren. Lo que paso ahí dentro no fue culpa mía

Br_ dices el beso

Bo_ si

Br_ ami me pareció bien

_ dijo con indiferencia al asunto_

Bo_ ¿Qué? ¿Como te pareció bien?

_ella lo miro con cara de obvio_

Br_ Booth, ti tienes tus necesidades y yo las mías, no veo que hicieses de errado en seguir tus instintos masculino

_ Booth la miro extrañado_

Bo_ como mis instintos Brennan

Br_ si, tus instintos estas amucho tiempo sen practicar sexo y ella te brindaba la oportunidad para hacerlo, lo que no entendió es que haces aquí y no estas con ella satisfaciendo tus necesidades física

_ Brennan parecía muy fría como se todo que decía no le hiciera daño, Booth al contrario estaba confundido_

Bo_ Brennan te estas escuchando, o acaso lo que paso hoy no es nada

_ Brennan puso cara de extrañada_

Br_ como el que paso hoy

_ Booth sonrío irónicamente_

Bo_ pues todo lo que pasó entre ti y yo hoy

Br_ ¿hablas das clase?

Bo_ no Brennan hablo de lo que sentiste cuando te toque y lo que sentí cuando ti me tocabas

_ Brennan soltó un sonriso, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro_

Br_ Booth acaso piensas que lo de las clases era real, digo se piensas que ti y yo…

Bo_ y no es así

Br_ no, yo estaba actuando acaso ti no hacías lo mismo

_ Booth puso cara de confundido_

Bo_ ¿actuando? ¿Acaso actuabas cuando te acariciaba? o cuando ¿no podías contener los suspiros de deseo?

_ Brennan empezó a reírse _

Br_ Booth si lo estaba, no niego que me produjeses excitaciones pero no pasan de esto de excitaciones

_ Booth se sacudió la cabeza con las manos_

Bo_ tienes certeza Brennan, crees de verdad que fue solo esto solo excitaciones

Br_ si, solo fueron esto y nada mas

_ dijo girándose e intentando andar_

Bo_ y lo beso que me has dado

_ Brennan volteo_

Br_ lo he visto en una película cuando la mujer daba un noticia de un embarazo besaba a su esposo, pensé que no te importaría eres totalmente profesional y los compañeros no se importan por una tontería como este beso, se es que se podo llamarlo así

_ Booth se quedo rendido, había actuado mal y lo sabia, no debería haber dejado que Melisa lo besara, pero estas palabras de Brennan le dejaran sorprendido, era como se le hubiesen quitado toda la luz del día como se la penumbra de la noche se pusiera ante sus ojos, Brennan había fingido desde el principio no se podía creer en ello, se quedo parado ahí, se quedo sin reacción, una lagrima le bajo de los ojos, lagrima que ardió como acido quemando su piel, respiraba como se le faltara el aire, la notó marchar, y era como si se llevara con ella toda su vida, no se podría sostener de pie y se cayo sentado allí mismo, no entendía lo sucedido, le dolía pensar en cada parte que había tocado del cuerpo de ella, se sentía arruinado, el sonido del agua que brindaba aquellos jardines parecían corroerle los pensamiento de su cabeza, su corazón quería huir, no suportaba aquel dolor, como Brennan podría hacer esto, no lograba comprender como una piel y una boca tan calidas podrían llegar a decir cosa tan fría, como estaba actuando era imposible tal cosa, se quedo allí parado, sin fuerzas para levanta, Brennan siguió su camino hasta la cabaña aguantando las lagrimas hasta entra en ella, cuando cerro la puerta tras suya no pudo mas, su cuerpo se vino a bajo las lagrimas se recorrían su rostro como un magma caliente, su mente se apago, no aguanto, la imagen de Booth besando a melisa se le repetía continuamente en la mente y le rompía cada vez mas el alma nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ante nada, era como se le quitasen todo, ya no le importaba nada, nada tenia sentido, recordó el tacto de Booth en su piel y las caricias tan deseadas ahora solo eran huellas crueles en su cuerpo, cuanto mas se secara las lagrimas mas le dolía, pensaba como solo su toque, solo un pequeño roce que le había hecho pudiera doler tanto, alzaba la vista en le habitación y parecía que aquel vivo fuego que se consumía en la chimenea no fuera bastante pasa suprimir sus frío, el frío de la ausencia de la protección de Booth, se machacaba una y otra vez en su mente tentando asimilar que Booth no la quería, que todo era solo un absurdo deseo sexual pero no era una tarea fácil, no era fácil olvidar lo que sintió y mucho menos olvidar a Booth, se quedo hay en la puerta durante un largo tiempo hasta que vio el resplandecer de las luces de las farolas del jardín que surcar el cristal de la ventana, respiro hundo a cualquier momento Booth podría entrar y no debería verla ahí triste o abatida, tenia que parecer indiferente, tenia que ser Temperance, se dispuso a levantar se sentó en la cama y cogió su ordenador, puso se a mirar los documentos que Cam le había mandado, los miraba pero solo con las pupilas pues su mente no estaba ahí, oyó cuando Booth se aproximo a la puerta, pero no entro, Booth se quedo parado frente la puerta no tenia coraje de entrar no así abatido como estaba, así que se sentó unos instantes mas en una silla que tenia frente la casa, miraba hacia el jardín como se en el buscara el coraje de mirar a Brennan de frente, pero no encontró en ellos pero si en algo que Brennan había olvidado, algo que los unía a los dos, el sueño, el sabia que todo lo que ella había escrito era un deseo errante de estar con el, sabia que mas cedo o mas tarde iba a llegar a su corazón y no iba salir de el nunca, ni que ella lo echase, ni que estuviera frío, pues el no tenia miedo de amarla con la intensidad que la amaba, se tenia que ir de espacio pues iría, se tardase siglos en lograrlo no le importaba pero ella no se libraría de el de esta forma, no después de todo lo que ya habían pasado juntos, respiro hundo se puso de pie sabia que no seria capaz de mirarla pero iba a seguir, abrió la puerta de espacio para no cogerla de sorpresa, miro en la habitación y la distinguió en la cama mirando a su ordenador , parecía concentrada así que entro cogió un terno en su maleta y se fue a cambiarse en el baño, Brennan cuando lo vio entrar fingió que estaba concentrada le acompaño con una media mirada todo el tiempo que estuvo en le habitación, parecía triste y le dolió verlo así, quería consolarlo pero no tenia fuerzas para ello así que se quedo quieta, miraba una y otra vez al baño esperando que el saliera como se el facto de solo mirarlo le fuera devolver la alegría, Booth tardo case media hora dentro del baño cuando salio fue a junto de su maleta cogió un abrigo y sin mirarla le dijo_

Bo_ vístete Temp. Yo… yo me voy al bar, pasare a por ti dentro de 45 minutos, vale

_ dijo alzando la mirada a ella muy rápidamente y luego se fue cuando cerro la puerta tras suya un lagrima cayo del rostro de ambos era como se estuviesen cerrando sus corazones mutuamente, Booth se seco su lagrima respiro fuerte y marcho, necesitaba una copa pues esta iba a ser un noche muy larga, Brennan también se seco su lagrima se puso de pie, cogió un vestido se fue al baño, se dio un ducha larga y se puso el vestido era un color carne, era un TOP, tenia unos detalles de colores mas claros, iba hasta el media perna y llevaba tacones altos del color del vestido, cuando case estaba lista Booth la llamo en el la puerta_

Bo_ huesos, estas lista

_ Ella al oírlo llamar huesos respondió apurada_

Br_ si Booth, voy pero puedes entrar estoy vestida

_ Booth entro ella estaba en el baño así que la busco con la mirada y no la vio, espero uno instantes allí parado en la puerta parecía tener miedo de adentrarse en la habitación así que quedo allí quieto, no tardo mucho Brennan salio del baño, venia con la mirada baja y se paro alzándola despacio hacia el rostro de Booth, Booth cuando la vio respiro profundamente parecía un ángel, su ángel estaba deslumbrante Booth no evito que le saliera una sonrisa al verla tan bella, Brennan solo lo miraba y respiraba profundamente, después pregunto_

Br_ ¿como me vez?

_ Booth sonrío muy tiernamente_

Bo_ estas espléndida huesos

_ Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a junto a el_

Br_ nos vamos

Bo_ si nos vamos

_ dijo proporcionándole el brazo para que se apoyara, Booth la condujo por entre los jardines, no pronunciaran un palabra en todo el recorrido, cuando llegaran frente la puerta para entrar en el gran salón Brennan se detuvo_

Br_ Booth quiero pedirte algo

_ Booth la miro _

Bo_ que pasa huesos

_ dijo en tono bajo_

Br_ ¿estas triste Booth?

_ dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_

Bo_ no, no estoy triste, fue solo por Parker

_ Ambos intentaban fingir los motivos de sus silencio_

Br_ ¿le paso algo a Parker?

Bo_ no, es que tenia prometido que le llevaría al partido este fin de semana, pero nada mas

_ Brennan le sonrío_

Br_ no deberías estar triste por esto habrán otros partidos

_ Booth respiro rápido como se dijera han_

Bo_ tenemos que entrar, dime que quiere pedirme

Br_ quiero que no estéis con esta cara triste recordar que tienes que estar feliz pues vas a ser papa, y no me gustaría decepcionar a la señora Petter

_ Brennan hablaba decidida como se le importara poco lo que sentía Booth_

Bo_ ¿quieres volver a actuar?

_dijo en tono irónico, que Brennan percibió pero no le izo caso_

Br_ pues si quiero volver a actuar

_ Booth movió la cabeza como se dijera no, se paso la mano en los ojos y le miro_

Bo_ entremos

_ dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta

Br_ ¿lo harás? , ¿Actuaras?

_ Booth la miro_

Bo_ entremos mi amor, hace frío y te vas a helar, recuerdas que tienes a mi hijo aquí dentro

_ dijo acariciando su vientre, Brennan sonrío_

Br_ vale señor Booth entremos

_ dijo apoyándose en su brazo, entraran el salón estaba muy iluminado había dejado un sitio en el medio para quien quisiera bailar, Brennan y Booth fueron llevados a su mesas por el camarero al llegar Booth le quito la silla para que sentara y luego se sentó el, le dieron la carta, y luego pedirán, no se dirigían ninguna palabra cuando cenaran se quedaran sentados allí unos minutos, Brennan ya estaba inquieta, así que corto el absurdo silencio_

Br_ Booth ya ha llegado el dueño de recinto

Bo_ si, ya ha llegado

_ dijo observando las mesas desde su sitio_

Br_ y porque aun no lo interrogamos

Bo_ pues porque nos toca esperar

Br_ no se porque

_ Booth sonrío y se apoyo en la mesa mirándola_

Bo_ porque elle viene de mesa en mesa y nos toca esperarlo, no le importa no

_ Brennan balanceo la cabeza_

Br_ no, pero sabes quien es

Bo_ si, es aquel que esta junto a lo Ruso, en la mesa al lado

Br_ vale

_dijo intentando tranquilizarse, el señor Petter se aproximo a la mesa después de unos segundos de la conversación_

Pe_ Booth me permites a la dama un baile

_ Booth la miro_

Bo_ quieres ir a bailar

Br_ si, me encantaría

_ Booth se miro hacia el señor Petter que estaba de su lado_

Bo_ le doy permiso Petter, pero ojo, que es mía

_ dijo bromeando al señor Petter, Brennan se fue con el estaban bailando pero de pronto Booth percibió que los hombres estaban cambiando seguido de pareja y que Brennan estaba sendo manoseada por muchos hombres, esto le puso celoso, así que llevando y se fue hasta donde estaban bailando, y se aproximo a Brennan que estaba acompañada por un hombre de un da las parejas, y la tomo_

Bo_ no me gusta cuando te restriegan así

_ dijo el ya bailando con ella, Brennan no evito reír ante su comentario, bailaran dos músicas mas y luego se fueron a la mesa, ya no tardo en que viniera el dueño_

Dñ_ señores Booth

_ dijo aproximando a la mesa_

Bo_ un placer conocerle señor…

Dñ_ Mateo

Bo_ señor mateo esta es mi esposa Temperance

Dñ_ un placer señora

_ dijo besándole la mano a Brennan_

Bo_ siéntese por gentileza señor mateo

_ dijo Booth señalándole la silla_

Dñ_ me han dicho que me buscaba señor Booth es para algo en especial

Bo_ primero para felicitarle, tiene usted un sitio precioso

Dñ_ para decir la verdad es que es de mi ex mujer, yo solo lo administro, pero no creo que me buscara por esto

Bo_ no señor le quería hacer algunas preguntas

Dñ_ que tipo de preguntas

Bo_ huesos tienes la foto que mando Angi. ahí

Br_ si esta aquí

_ dijo dándole el Mobile_

Bo_ señor mateo podría decirme se reconoce esta persona

_ le mostró el Mobile al dueño_

Dñ_ si reconozco es mi hija, que ha hecho de esta vez

Bo_ ¿cuanto hace que no ver a su hija?

Dñ_ no se hace más de 3 semanas

Br_ y no ha tentado comunicarse con ella en todo este tiempo

Dñ_ mi hija y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero díganme ¿que ha hecho de esta vez?

Bo_ hacer cosas malas muy a menudo

Dñ_ cosas malas, ella esta siempre pegada a su novio hace una tres semana el me dio un paliza cuando he ido quitarla de la casa de el

Br_ ¿porque lo hizo?

Dñ_ porque quería que ella se quedara allí, pero díganme que paso con mi hija

Bo_ lo sentimos hemos encontrado a su hija, ella ha calecido

_ El dueño se quedo complejo_

Dñ_ fue el su novio

Br_ no lo sabemos aun estamos buscado la cusa de la muerte

_ El dueño se quedo muy abatido, Booth prefirió dejar el resto de la conversación para el siguiente día, ya eran case las 12 cuando se retiran, al entrar en la habitación Booth se fue al baño a cambiarse, cuando salio pregunto a Brennan_

Bo_ huesos, puedo… puedo dormí contigo como ayer

_ Brennan que se iba al baño le respondió fríamente_

Br_ aquí ya no es necesario actuar, será mejor que te duermas de un lado y yo del otro

Bo_ como quieras huesos, como quieras

_ dijo en tono desanimado, Brennan se fue al baño, cuando entro en ello Booth se dejó caer en la cama miro al baño, la necesitaba quería sentirla, no seria capaz de continuar así con ella mucho tiempo, los pensamiento de Booth le hicieron dormí muy rápido estaba cansado y triste, así que el sueño le vino rápido, Brennan se quedo en el baño a cambiarse, la verdad es que temía entrar en la habitación, temía ver a Booth y desearlo, pero estaba cansada así que salio pensó que el aun estaría despertó, que le regalaría una de sus sonrisa pero no el dormía profundamente, se sentó en la cama le consolaba verlo dormí, pero se acostó en su lado de la cama, dio miles de vueltas no podía dormir le miraba una y otra vez, decidió acostarse sobre el necesitaba sentirse segura y lo único lugar donde estaba segura y protegida era en sus brezos, el estaba acostado boca arriba así que ella se aproximo y se puso sobre el muy despacio, cuando estaba ya totalmente encima de el, le miro parecía un niño durmiendo, se aproximo a su boca y le dio un beso, diciendo- buenas noches Booth- y luego se acomodo con la cabeza en el pecho de el, oía su corazón palpitar y Booth por impulso la rodeo con los brazos , Brennan se cubrió con la manta a su cuerpo y al de el, luego volvió a acomodarse se sentía bien ahí así que se durmió rápido oyendo su corazón ……..


	14. la pesadilla de un ángel

Cap 14 _la pesadilla de un ángel_

Anteriormente

- buenas noches Booth- y luego se acomodo con la cabeza en el pecho de el, oía su corazón palpitar y Booth por impulso la rodeo con los brazos, Brennan se cubrió con la manta a su cuerpo y al de el, luego volvió a acomodarse se sentía bien ahí así que se durmió rápido oyendo su corazón……..

…………………..

Las gotas de lluvia nunca perforaran tanto el suelo como en aquella noche, el calido fuego de la chimenea nunca estuvo tan frío, que le pasa a la naturaleza que se niega a aceptar que el amor de ambos es prohibido, yendo en contra al razonamiento, o acaso la naturaleza en su afán ya ha persuadido hasta al propio razonamiento, haciendo con que este acepte a este dulce y prohibido amor que impugnan en la vida de ambos, Brennan se sentía fría, su cuerpo caliente no tenia fuego suficiente para callentar su corazón y no tenia a Booth para hacerlo, estaba dormida pero como se dice la mente esta mas activa durante el sueño y la de Brennan estaba en pleno funcionamiento provocándole pensamientos muy dolorosos, intentando borra a Booth de ella y cada vez mas se iba sintiéndose abandonada por el, esta noche también fue tormentosa en el a mente de Booth mas do la propia tormenta que caía sobre el tejado de aquella cabaña, sus pesadillas eran menos tortuosas que saber que en todo el día había amado con afabilidad a Brennan y esta no le correspondió con lo mismo, o talvez sin, un relámpago surcó el silencio de aquella habitación haciendo con que el inconciente de Brennan se aferrase mas Booth despertándolo de sus pesadillas y encontrando a su bello ángel buscando abrigo en su brazos, Booth sintió la forma que Brennan intentaba protegerse en el, sintió todo su cuerpo reposando en el de él, lo había buscado ella, sus sentidos la había atraído a junto de el, y eso le gusto, la recogió como una niña para mas arriba de poniendo su cabeza mas en su cuello, le entrelazó con una mano muy fuerte en la cintura, le quito el pelo del rostro con la otra, le dio un beso en la cabeza sintiendo el increíble olor que desprendía su pelo y se quedo acariciándolo, de pronto otro relámpago clareo la habitación haciendo con que Brennan buscara aun mas el cuerpo de Booth, pero Booth sintió algo extraño ella estaba muy caliente, pero su cuerpo estaba como se temblara de frío, la ato mas fuerte , sintió como una lagrima le recogía el cuello esta estaba caliente, le puso la mano en la frente y vio que Brennan estaba ardiendo en fiebre, estaba soñado con una pesadilla que le hizo llorar dormida y le provoco una fiebre repentina, Booth la sintió llorar se estaba preocupando le tapaba el oído con la mano para que no oirá los relámpagos y le decía que se quedara tranquila que el estaba allí, pero Brennan despertó llorando y repetido muchísimas veces_

Br_ Booth no te vayas…. ahora no… no te vaya….

_decía llorando y agarrando en la camisa de el, Booth cuando la oyó la apretujó mas junto a el y replico al mismo momento que ella hablaba llorando_

Bo_ tranquila yo no me voy…. Tranquila vale

_ Brennan levanto la mirada al oírlo, lo miro a los ojos, le miraba muy preocupado_

Br_ no puedo con esto Booth… no te vaya….

_ dijo mirándolo y dejando caer las lagrimas de su ojos azules, Booth la veía tan frágil estaba delirando con la fiebre_

Bo_ tranquila mi amor yo no voy a salir de aquí, vale

_ Brennan asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse en lo brazos de Booth, que no paraba de repetir_

Bo_ tranquila, estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola, mi amor, te voy a proteger, quédate tranquila…

_ Brennan lloraba y se agarraba mas a el, no le quería soltar, era suyo y no le iba dejar marchar, Booth también hacia lo mismo, la tenia cada vez mas sujeta a el, la tenia que cuidar, tenia que protegerla, el tiempo fue pasando, Booth en todo el tiempo repetía, que se quedase tranquila y le llamaba mi amor una y otra vez, a los pocos Brennan se fue tranquilizando, hasta quedar nuevamente dormida de esta vez, se sentía protegida y calida, su corazón ya no estaba frío ahora estaba ardoroso por el amor que le transmitía Booth al consolarla, Booth le acariciaba y le besaba, cuando sintió que se dormía le alivio muchísimo el miedo que le había provocado ver a Brennan así, la envolvió con la manta de la cama intentando mantenerla caliente y protegida, el tiempo fue pasando la fiebre de Brennan bajo, Booth después de esto no pudo dormí se quedo despierto por se ella lo necesitaba, vio como la luz del día entraba por la ventana, los relámpagos cesarán pero aun llovía, Booth miraba sonriendo a Brennan le acariciaba y esto le hacia sonreír, respiraba aliviado por verla ya tan tranquila, parecía una pequeña niña en sus brazos y el estaba dispuesto a tenerla así todo su vida, amándola día tras día siempre uno día mas que el pasado, porque eras esto lo que había pasado en este momento la quería mas y mas a cada segundo que pasaba y aun deseaba quererla mas y que ella también le amase de la misma forma, la mañana ya se hacia presente Booth estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de los mimos que le daba a su pequeño ángel, cuando la sintió moverse y intentar ocultar sus bellos ojos de la claridad del día, a Booth le hizo gracia pues ella cogió la amanta que le cubría y le tiro hacia arriba dejando a los dos bajo las sabanas blancas de la cama, después se quedo quieta unos minuto y volvió a moverse pero de esta vez para levantarse, Booth la paro de inmediato_

Bo_ eh, donde piensas que vas

_ dijo apretándola mas_

Br_ no sabia que estabas despierto

_ dijo frotando los ojos pasa acostumbrarse a la claridad_

Bo_ pues si estoy despierto y eres mi paciente no sales de la cama sin mi permiso

_ dijo riéndose, Brennan lo miro extrañada a su sonrisa_

Br_ porque tu paciente

Bo_ pues porque esta pequeña niña ha pasado la noche mal y yo le estoy cuidando

_decía Booth acostándola en su cuello nuevamente pero Brennan se resistió_

Br_ yo no soy un niña Booth

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ si lo eres huesos eres una niña y no discutas

_ Brennan lo miro y luego volvió a acostarse, aun sobre el_

Br_ ¿y que tenia?

Bo_ ¿como que tenias?

Br_ si, ti has dicho que soy tu paciente, quiero saber cual es mi diagnostico

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ no se hacer de medico huesos, solo te entuben ayudado a tranquilizarte con la pesadilla que tuvieses

Br_ gracias

_ dijo acurrucándose mas en el cuello de el, estuvieron uno minutos en silencio Booth la acariciaba el pelo, y de pronto Brennan susurro_

Br_ no puedo con esto

_ Booth la oyó_

Bo_ con el que huesos

_ Brennan levanto la mirada hacia el y le miro a los ojos_

Br_ te he hecho daño ayer Booth

_ Booth sabia de lo que hablaba pero quiso huir de la conversación_

Bo_ no me hicieses daño solo…

_ miro hacia si camisa Brennan había pasado toda la noche tirando de ella y tiraba tan fuerte que la había alongado_

Bo_ solo me rompiste un poco la camiseta, no te preocupes te mando la factura

_ dijo sonriendo con el ultimo_

Br_ no Booth no hablo de esto

Bo_ ya lo se pero yo no quiero hablar de lo que paso ayer y pido que no insistas, vale

_ dijo acariciando su rostro_

Br_ pero quiero…

_ Booth no la dejo terminar y la hizo acostarle nuevamente en sus brazos_

Bo_ déjalo, vale

_ Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza, Booth ya la tenia nuevamente atrapada, se quedo quieto y luego dijo_

Bo_ huesos….

_ dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza_

Br_ ¿que?

Bo_ que te pareció

_ dijo un poco pícaro_

Br_ que me pareció el que

Bo_ pues dormirte sobre mi

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ eres muy…muy fuerte y me gusto dormí así

_ Booth puso una sonrisa enorme y el abrazo con más fuerza_

Bo_ de verdad

_ Brennan levanto al mirado hacia el_

Br_ si, y después de todo me cuidaste cuando estaba mal, y te lo agradezco

_ Booth se quedo mirándole a los ojos_

Bo_ gracias huesos

Br_ y porque me agradeces

Bo_ porque si

_ Brennan balanceo la cabeza como se digiera que tonto es, y luego volvió a acostarse, llovía muchísimo, la habitación estaba fría en comparación con el cuerpo de ambos, Booth no quería quedarse callado_

Bo_ Brennan te sientes mejor

Br_ si

_dijo balanceando la cabeza al mismo tiempo_

Bo_ vale mi niña

_ dijo besando su pelo_

Br_ Booth que no soy una niña

_ Booth se rió_

Bo_ si lo eres quieres que te demostrara

Br_ vale pues hazlo, demuéstralo

_ Booth sonrío pícaro_

Bo_ de verdad Dr. Brennan quieres que demostré que eres una niña

Br_ si

_ dijo desafiándolo, Booth se puso una cara picara, que cuando Brennan lo vio dijo que se arrepentiría de ello, Booth empezó a hacerle cosquilla, Brennan decía que parara pero el siguió, ella se cayo de encima de el riendo por girar al tentarse librar de los brazos de el y Booth se giro se puso encima de ella, ella aun se reía y el la admiraba, se había quedado un mechón de pelo frente su rostro lo cual el se lo quito dejando a la vista el rostro de su pequeño ángel, Booth se puso a acariciar el rostro de Brennan lo cual le hizo cambiar las risas por una sonrisa que le gusto muchísimo a Booth, el la miraba solo la admiraba lo esplendida que era, miro a su boca acaricio delicadamente, se fue aproximando no paraba de mirarla penetrante a los ojos……..


	15. hay que comer el doble

Cap 15 _hay que comer el doble_

Anteriormente

Booth se puso a acariciar el rostro de Brennan lo cual le hizo cambiar las risas por una sonrisa que le gusto muchísimo a Booth, el la miraba solo la admiraba lo esplendida que era, miro a su boca acaricio delicadamente, se fue aproximando no paraba de mirarla penetrante a los ojos……..

……..

Con la mano que le acariciaba el rostro la fue bajando hasta su cintura y tiro de ella hacia el haciendo que el cuerpo de Brennan levantara y se acomodara mas pegado al de el, al hacer esto ella cerro levemente los ojos y su respiración se dilató haciendo que soltara un suspiro que le trajo de volta los globos oculares a los ojos de Booth que la miraba penetrante se fue aproximando, ya sentían sus labio tocándose, cuando golpearan la puerta_

X_ señores Booth están despiertos

_ Booth soltó un suspiro largo y replico_

Bo_ porque

_ Brennan sonrío de su reclamo_

Bo_ no se de que te ríes

_ Brennan no respondió y Booth se puso a levantarse pero antes le dijo_

Bo_ quédate ahí, vale hueso, quietita sen moverte

Br_ no se porque tengo que quedar aquí, me voy a cambiarme

_ dijo intentando levantarse pero Booth la detuvo_

Bo_ quédate quieta aun no te he dado el alta

Br_ ya estoy mejor llegaremos tarde al desayuno

_ dijo aun intentando levantarse_

Bo_ huesos quédate quieta no te muevas

_ dijo echándose por cima de ella para que se volviera a acostar_

Br_ no se que ganare quedándome aquí

_ dijo desafiándolo_

Bo_ pues no sabrás nunca se no te quedas ahí

_ dijo muy firme y muy próximo a su boca, Brennan hizo un gesto como se consentirá su petición, y el se puso a levantarse, ella aun no había visto lo que el llevaba de parte de abajo era unos calzones de dejaban muy poco a desear, solo vio por unos instantes el se cubrió con la manta y se fue había la puerta, Brennan le observaba ansiosa en todo momento, cuando Booth abrió la puerta estaba allí un camarero_

Cm_ buenos días señor Booth

_ llovía mucho esta mañana y el frío entro por la puerta, Brennan se puso una sabana por encima de ella y continúo observando a Booth_

Bo_ buenos días

Cm_ vengo a informales que el desayuno será servido 30 minutos mas tarde hoy

_ dijo a Booth_

Bo_ gracias, algo mas

Cm_ no señor hasta el desayuno

Bo_ adiós

_ dijo cerrando la puerta cuando se giro noto que Brennan le observaba de arriba a bajo con una leve sonrisa_

Bo_ que estas mirando

_ dijo pícaro, Brennan sonrío_

Br_ pues que…

Bo_ pues que….

_ dijo ya llegando a la cama y yendo hacia ella muy seductor _

Br_ pues que tienes un cuerpo muy bien estructurado

_ Booth sonrió_

Bo_ de verdad

_ dijo levantando la manta que Brennan se había puesto y poniéndose medio sobre ella_

Br_ si

_ dijo sonriendo_

Bo_ te has movido no te voy dar lo que te iba a dar

_ dijo el pícaro_

Br_ vale y como estaba, pues creo que quien se ha movido fueses ti

_ dijo desafiante_

Bo_ si, pues bien que podrías decirme como estaba antes

Br_ vale

_ Booth empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo y echarse más encima de ella_

Bo_ así estaba

Br_ no

_ Booth se puso un poco más y se aproximo a su rostro_

Bo_ así

Br_ no

_ Booth le puso la mano en al cintura y tiro de ella aproximando sus bocas aun mas_

Bo_ así

_ Brennan que por la forma que le había tirado hacia el, sentía todo su cuerpo herver soltó en un susurro_

Br_ si

_ la mirada de ambos era fulminante, sus cuerpos estaban en llamas Brennan respiraba como se necesitará guardar todo el aire posible en sus pulmones para mantenerse viva ante lo que iba a pasar, Booth se acerco peligrosamente a su boca le dio un pequeño beso al lado de esta que hizo que los ojos fulminantes de expectativas de Brennan se cerrasen, Booth observaba como después de esto ella abrió un poco la boca esperando deseosa la boca de él y como buen caballero no la iba dejar esperando aproximó se mas y se hundió en la boca de ella muy de espacio, un calofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Brennan en este momento haciendo con que ella acelerara la velocidad de beso que paso de tierno y pasional, a un deseo desenfrenado de comerse mutualmente, jugaban entre ellos saboreando el amor prohibido que habían ocultado desde hacia mucho, Booth intento separarse un poco pero Brennan le turro no podría separarse de ella tan fácil, su actitud le gusto a Booth que también tiro de ella por la cintura haciendo se mas próximo a ella que nunca y proporcionando a Brennan mas deseo, en este instante el móvil de Brennan empezó a sonar, ella lo único que hizo fue reírse, Booth se dejo caer hacia tras saliendo de encima de ella y gritando_

Bo_ dios…. Porque…. Porque….

_Brennan no paraba de reírse se levanto y fue a junto del móvil, lo cogió y volvió a la cama sentando se en ella, Booth cuando la vio sentarse se apoyo sentado en la parte de delante de la cama y la trajo hasta el sentándola de espalda entre sus pernas, Brennan sonrío con el gesto de el y se dejo caer hacia tras poyando la cabeza en un de sus hombros y dejando su cuello disponible para Booth, al mismo tiempo se dispuso a atenderlo el móvil_

Br_ Brennan

_ dijo mientras Booth le estaba acariciando el cuello dándole pequeños besos, veía que a Brennan no le importaba ni un poco, y después del beso y de cómo ella reacciono, pienso que ahora ya la podría tocar y así lo hacia besaba su cuello mientras ella hablaba con Cam_

Ca_ Dr. Brennan es Cam

Br_ sin, Cam hay algo nuevo

Ca_ si Dr. He revisado las analíticas y he encontrado un exceso de Diacetato de etinodiol, etinilestradiol, mestranol, Levonorgestrel, Acetato de noretindrona y Noretindrona, entre otros

Br_ pero estos son compuestos que producen el cuerpo masculino

_ dijo intentando concentrarse cosa que Booth no la dejaba_

Ca_ sin Dr. Es probable que la victima tomara una sobredosis de Levonorgestrel

_ Cuando Cam dijo esto Brennan se hecho hacia delante_

Br_ Cam envíame los informes analíticos ahora mismo para que los revise antes de considerar esto la causa de la muerte

_ dijo saliendo de junto a Booth, cogiendo su ordenador y sentándose en la mesa_

Bo_ ¿que esta pasando huesos?

_ dijo Booth preocupado por su reacción al que le había dicho Cam, Brennan lo miro mientras encendía el ordenador y ponía el móvil en altavoz _

Br_ Cam ha encontrado de Levonorgestrel en la victima

_ Booth se levanto cogiendo un manta con la cual cubrió a Brennan que estaba sentada frente a la mesita de la habitación, ella lo miro sin saber porque lo hacia, el sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente diciendo_

Bo_ no puedes coger el frío estuviste mal a la noche

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ gracias

_dijo mirándolo y luego se volvió al ordenador, los archivos empezaran a aparecer en la pantalla_

Bo_ ¿dime y que pasa con el lovonos… este?

_ Brennan miraba los archivos concentrada pero lo corrigió_

Br_ es Levonorgestrel es un tipo de hormonas masculinas utilizadas en fármacos ante embarazos

Bo_ no te entiendo nada

_ Cam tenía el altavoz puesto así que le explico_

Ca_ que la victima fue envenenada con la píldora del día después

_ Booth puso cara de extrañado_

Bo_ pero estas píldoras son vendidas en unidades de una y solo por recita medica

_ Brennan desvío la atención del ordenador y lo miro extrañada_

Br_ ¿como sabes de esto?

Bo_ no me mires así que lo he leído, o acaso crees que salgo por hay comprando este tipo de cosa

_ Brennan se viro a lo ordenador riéndose por la cara que el había puesto de yo no tengo culpa_

Br_ Cam necesito saber si había algo que identifique la marca del fabricante de estas píldoras

Ca_ he ordenado a Hodgins que busque algo en el contenedor que nos pueda servir pero no ha encontrado nada

Br_ y el escenario del crimen Ángela ya lo tiene

Ca_ no Dr. Pero esta con ello ahora lo tendremos dentro de unas horas

Br_ vale, cuando lo tengas llámame

Ca_ por supuesto Dr.

Br_ gracias Cam

_ dijo apagando el móvil y mirando al ordenador pero Booth que estaba parado en frente a ella como se esperara algo, y le desconcentraba_

Br_ que pasa Booth porque me miras así

Bo_ espero que me expliques porque reaccionaste así, que pasar con esta píldora que te pones así

_ Brennan lo miraba seria _

Br_ no es lo que pasa con la píldora y si lo que conlleva que la victima la tuviera ingerido tantas para causarle una sobredosis

Bo_ acaso crees que quien la mato creía que estaba embarazada

_ Brennan miro al ordenador pienso un poco y respondió_

Br_ las pruebas son circunstanciales pero ahora todo apunta a un suicidio

_ Booth al oír esto se sobre salto _

Bo_ un suicidio

_ Brennan balanceo la cabeza diciendo_

Br_ si, un suicidio Booth

_ Booth se hecho hacia tras en la silla y respiro fuerte, Brennan volvió a mirada hacia sus archivos, los reviso un instante y cerro el ordenador, miro a Booth que aun estaba allí sentado se levanto y fue junto a el_

Br_ deberíamos cambiarnos tenemos que ir a desayunar

_ Booth volvió la mirada hacia ella que estaba parada junto a el y sonrío tiernamente_

Bo_ si, vete cambiando, vale, y abrígate huesos que hace frío

_ Brennan sonrío ante su comentario, y se fue a cambiarse Booth también lo hizo y luego marcharan a desayunar, Booth parecía un niño enamorado mientras caminaban al gran salón la llevaba cogida de la mano le hacia caricia las cuales Brennan solo recibía y sonreía, al llegar al gran salón el camarero les saludo como en el día anterior

Cm_ buenos días señores Booth, sígame por favor que os llevare a su mesa

_ Brennan iba delante case como se tirara de Booth que tenia sujeto a su mano, cuando llegaron de frente a la mesa Booth la abrazo por detrás y le susurro_

Bo_ hoy te sientas del otro lado

_ dijo apretándola y dándole un beso en el hombro, Brennan rió_

Br_ que pasa acaso tienes miedo de quedar frente a la mujer que te beso ayer

_ Booth puso una cara seria y la giro poniéndola frente a él, enlazada por la cintura_

Bo_ no tengo miedo, pero no quiero que volva a pasar lo que paso ayer, pues en este momento estoy muy bien como estoy, vale, estoy muy bien…

_ dijo dándole un beso, que Brennan respondió, de pronto se oyó una voz por tras_

Pe_ es que la noche es tan corta que aun seguís comenzose en el desayuno

_ dijo el señor Petter bromeando, Booth se separo sonriendo y le contesto sin soltar a Brennan _

Bo_ Petter es que no saber que se tienes que comer doble cuando se esta embarazada

_ dijo sonriendo, y dándole otro beso, luego le quito una silla para que se sentara el desayuno parecía mas apetecible que nunca Booth le regalaba continuamente sonrisas y caricias, después del desayuno fueron a clases de gimnástica donde Booth ya estaba mas suelto que el día anterior y no cometió ninguna torpeza que le dejara en una situación comprometedora, al termino de esta se fueron a una nueva clase era la clase de cocina, había unas mine cocinas con todo lo necesario para preparar una comidita en pareja, al entrar el profesor estaba sentado en cima de una mesa, todos las parejas se pusieron en cada mine cocina, Booth llevo a Brennan a una se apoyo en un pequeña lacena que tenia la cocina y la trajo a el enredadora por la cintura, después se puso a presta atención al profesor_

Co_ hola me llamo Codi soy el profesor de cocina o mas bien soy lo que come lo que hagan ustedes, tenéis en principio todo lo que necesitan en la mesa de aquí y en vuestras lacenas, lo que tenéis que hacer es entrar en acuerdo con vuestra pareja y decidir un comida que os guste a los dos y hacerla aquí, puede ser un postre o una comida normal, no un desayuno pues este es muy practico de hacer, pues dejemos de hablar y manos a la obra

_ Cuando dijo esto Brennan se volvió hacia Booth y con cara picara pregunto dándole un beso_

Br_ bueno que pretendes comer señor Booth

_ Booth sonrío ante esta pregunta tan tentadora_

Bo_ pues se me permitiesen comería a ti…_ dijo besándola_…. Pero e un acto de canibalismos así que…._ le beso pero de esta vez le mordió la boca _... que tal un pastel de carne

_ Brennan sonrío_

Br_ con huevos

Bo_ no sabes que no me gusta

_ dijo volviendo a besarla de pronto se oyó un hurhur_

Co_ hurhurn, bueno son los famosos señor y señora Booth no es verdad

_ Booth y Brennan se separaran al oírlo _

Bo_ si somos los señores Booth

Co_ pues muy bien señor Booth parase de comer el postre y póngase a hacer algo que le reponga las energía

_ Booth sonrío y miro a Brennan_

Bo_ sabes lo que pienso no

_ Brennan sonrío y asintió diciendo al mismo tiempo que Booth_

Br y Bo_ ¡¡¡¡ macarrones!!!!

…………………


	16. un sabor distinto

Cap. 16 _un sabor distinto_

Anteriormente

Co_ Pues muy bien señor Booth, párase de comer el postre y póngase a hacer algo que le reponga las energías.

_ Booth sonrío y miró a Brennan_

Bo_ Sabes lo que pienso ¿No?

_ Brennan sonrío y asintió diciendo al mismo tiempo que Booth_

Br y Bo_ ¡¡¡¡ Macarrones!!!!

…………………

_ La sonrisa es una forma de demostrar que estás feliz, puede que sonrías de un mal chiste que te contaron o de algo gracioso que has visto, muchas veces de un recuerdo que te viene a la mente, pero la mayor sonrisa es cuando conectas tus pensamientos con los de otra persona que es especial, de algún modo, para ti. Era esto lo que pasaba en este momento en la mente de estos dos amantes, Booth se aproximó hasta la mesas para coger macarrones y lo que necesitaría para hacer la comida, mientras Brennan se ponía el delantal y lo esperaba buscando las cosas en la pequeña lacena, cuando Booth trajo todo Brennan se aproximó a él poniéndole el delantal_

Br_ Yo prepararé los macarrones y tú la salsa ¿Vale?

_ dijo mientras le estaba atando el delantal por la espalda, cuando terminó Booth se giró diciendo_

Bo_ No, yo preparo los macarrones y tú la salsa

Br_ tú no sabes hacer bien los macarrones

Bo_ Sí que lo sé

_ dijo desafiándola y atrayéndola hacia él _

Br_ No lo sabes, la última vez que comí macarrones que hiciste tú, parecía la sopa de siete órganos de Hodgins

_ dijo riéndose, Booth se puso serio con su comentario_

Bo_ Vale, hago la salsa pero no comerás de ella

_ Brennan puso cara de extrañada_

Br_ Pero Booth este es el sentido de hacer la comida en pareja, que yo coma lo que haces tú y tú lo que hago yo

_ Booth pegó su frente a la de ella y mirándola a los ojos muy decidido, y dijo_

Bo_ ¿Quieres saber como se hace de verdad una comida en pareja?

_ Brennan lo miró confusa, pero luego sonrío_

Br_ Sí

_ Booth con su respuesta le dio un beso, luego la giró y la abrazó por la espalda_

Bo_ Pues venga, enséñame a hacer los macarrones

_ dijo susurrándole al oído_

Br_ Vale

_ dijo intentando soltarse de los brazos de él que lo impidió_

Bo_ No, no así

Br_ Pero no me puedo mover

_ dijo confusa mirando a él que tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro_

Bo_ pero este es el sentido, yo me apego a ti y te hago caricias mientras me enseñas a preparar los macarrones luego yo te enseño a como hacer la salsa

_ dijo lo último susurrando muy levemente en su oído_

Br_ No veo el sentido para esto, si no me puedo mover como voy a coger algo

_ Booth sonrió soltando un suspiro largo, como diciendo "Dios mío porque tiene que ser tan difícil hacerla entender las cosas más fáciles del mundo"_

Bo_ Mira, te enseño como es y lo haces ¿Vale?

_ Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza_

Bo_ Pues, 1º: Cogemos los macarrones ¿Dónde están?

Br_ Pues los has dejado en la mesa detrás de nosotros

Bo_ Ah, agárrate

Br_ para qu…

_ ella no terminó de hablar cuando Booth la llevó cogiéndola por la cintura y la giró, Brennan abrió los ojos de sorpresa por su gesto, él la posó en frente a donde estaban los macarrones_

Bo_ Vale, ahora cogemos los macarrones

Br_ ¿Me levantarás así siempre que tengamos que coger algo?

_ dijo aun atónita por lo que había hecho_

Bo_ sí ¿No te gusta?

Br_ No

_ dijo muy segura_

Bo_ pero ¿Por qué?

_ dijo confuso ya que era agradable para él levantarla así como una muñeca_

Br_ porque estoy embarazada y no hace bien

_ Booth, con su respuesta se quedo pasmado, ella llevaba en serio el de que estaba embarazada_

Bo_ Pero es mentira el embarazo

_ Susurró para que nadie oyera, pero Brennan lo miró casi como enfadada por su comentario, Booth le sonrío_

Bo_ Vale, no te levanto más, hagamos como pingüinos de pasito a pasito_

_ Brennan lo miró más extrañada_

Br_ No se a que te refieres

_ Booth pasó de explicarlo y dijo_

Bo_ A ver qué cantidad de macarrones

_ dijo cogiendo los macarrones que tenía en un pote sobre la mesa, pero Brennan quería saber que significaba lo de antes así que volvió a preguntar_

Br_ Booth ¿A qué te refieres con lo de los pingüinos?

_ dijo mientras cogía los macarrones del pote_

Bo_ Ya te explico ahora, vale, es esta la cantidad

_ dijo viendo que ella ya tenía los macarrones en las manos _

Br_ sí

Bo_ pues venga, dame la mitad

Br_ por qué, yo puedo sola

_ dijo mirándolo_

Bo_ porque sí, venga, dame

_ Brennan partió lo que tenía en la mano en dos y le dio, Booth los cogió con una mano mientras la sujetaba con la otra_

Bo_ ahora hacemos los pingüinos

_ dijo moviéndose y haciendo con que ella se moviera pasito a pasito, cosa que le hizo gracia a Brennan, cuando pararan de frente al fogón_

Bo_ ¿Ahora comprendes lo de los pingüinos?

_ Brennan que aún se estaba riendo respondió_

Br_ Sí, que parecemos un par de locos

_ Booth puso cara de decepcionado mientras se reía por su respuesta, pues pensó que ella no había entendido nada_

Bo_ Pero ¿has entendido?

Br_ Sí, lo he entendido lo de los pasitos y de que tenemos que hacer todo por la mitad, una para ti y otra para mi

_ Booth la miro sorprendido_

Bo_ ¡Vaya, qué lista eres!

_ dijo medio irónico_

Br_ Sí, soy muy lista

_ dijo sonriendo y girándose un poco para proporcionarle un beso_

Bo_ Y muy modesta…

_ dijo aún besándola, luego se separó_

Bo_ Venga, explícame cómo hacer los macarrones

Br_ Vale

_ Brennan empezó a explicar a Booth cómo hacer los macarrones para que no se pareciera a la sopa de siete órganos de Hodgins, Booth atendía lo que le decía ella mientras le hacia pequeñas caricias que eran bienvenidas por Brennan. Cuando terminaron de hacer los macarrones era la hora de Booth enseñarla a hacer la salsa espacial que hacia él_

Bo_ Vale Huesos, ahora la salsa, yo cortaré los tomates

Br_ Yo te quiero ayudar, puedo cortar también

Bo_ No, yo corto, tú…. Pues tú observa, vale

_ Brennan puso una cara de que no le gustaba la idea_

Br_ No, te voy a ayudar

_ dijo cogiendo un cuchillo_

Bo_ No, Huesos, estos cuchillos son peligrosos

_ dijo quitándole el cuchillo de las manos_

Br_ pero ¡Booth!

_ dijo enfadada y poniendo cara de esta disgustada por lo que él había hecho, Booth la miró, cuando vio la cara que tenía no se pudo resistir_

Bo_ Vale, Huesos, pero….cuidado no te cortes

_ Brennan sonrío diciendo_

Br_ Booth, yo soy antropóloga, sé utilizar un cuchillo

Bo_ Vale, Huesos, pero cuidado

_ dijo dándole el cuchillo y luego poniéndose a cortar el tomate, Booth cortaba muy rápido así como un chef, Brennan cortaba más lento_

Br_ ¿Cómo cortas así?

_ Booth la miro la tenia de su lado_

Bo_ ¿Cómo?

Br_ Tan rápido, yo no consigo cortar tan rápido

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ Ven que te enseño

_ Brennan se animó con su propuesta de enseñarle, se puso delante de él_

Br_ Cómo hago

Bo_ Primero coges el tomate… _ decía mientras conducía él mismo las manos de ella_… luego pones así y con el cuchillo lo vas cortando

_ Brennan seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra pero de pronto una de las parejas que estaban haciendo algo en otra mesa sufrieron un accidente, que le hizo mirar hacia ellos y despistase de lo que hacía y se cortó un poco el dedo_

Br_ ¡Ahh!

_ Booth al escuchar el gemido que hizo se preocupó_

Bo_ Huesos ¿Estás bien?

_ Brennan se puso el dedo en la boca para que parase de sangrar_

Br_ Sí, estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño

Bo_ déjame verlo

_ dijo cogiendo su mano_

Br_ No es nada, Booth, no te preocupes

_ Booth le miró y luego puso el dedo de ella en su boca como si se lo besara, Brennan observaba lo que hacía_

Bo_ Está mejor

_ Ella solo asintió, él seguía con el dedo de ella en sus labios, Brennan lo observaba y luego empezó a acariciarle la boca con sus dedos, algo extraño pasaba ahora por su cabeza y no sabía qué era, Booth al sentir sus caricias cerraba y abría los ojos como si estuviera siendo hechizado. Brennan se fue aproximando, su corazón se aceleró solo por esta aproximación. Había pasado todo el tiempo con él, haciéndole caricias pero ahora sentía algo distinto, algo más fuerte que los besos que le había dado por la mañana y esto la atraía hacia él como un imán de lo cual no podía huir. Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas en torno a las observaciones que hacía en este momento, se aproximó a él y le quitó la mano delicadamente sustituyéndola por su boca. Él cerro los ojos, ella permaneció con ellos abiertos, le dio un pequeño beso, se alejó un poco girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, notaba que Booth aun tenía los ojos cerrados volvió a besarlo, le volvió a besar pero de esta vez cerro ella también los ojos, la sensación era distinta… Se besaban muy lentamente. Booth le subió la mano por la espalda y la tiró hacia él, lo que hizo que ella abriera nuevamente los ojos y lo observara unos segundos. Luego volvió a cerrarlos perdiéndose en la boca de él, ahora un poco más rápido que antes. Brennan no entendía lo que pasaba, era extraño, la boca de Booth era distinta ahora, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué hacía distinta su boca en este momento? ………………..


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17 ¡_Márchate!_

Anteriormente:

Él cerro los ojos, ella permaneció con ellos abiertos, le dio un pequeño beso, se alejó un poco girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, notaba que Booth aun tenía los ojos cerrados volvió a besarlo, le volvió a besar pero de esta vez cerro ella también los ojos, la sensación era distinta… Se besaban muy lentamente. Booth le subió la mano por la espalda y la tiró hacia él, lo que hizo que ella abriera nuevamente los ojos y lo observara unos segundos. Luego volvió a cerrarlos perdiéndose en la boca de él, ahora un poco más rápido que antes. Brennan no entendía lo que pasaba, era extraño, la boca de Booth era distinta ahora, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué hacía distinta su boca en este momento? ………………..

_ La realidad es todo aquello que acordamos que es real, pero ¿Cuál es la verdadera realidad? ¿Es la que sentimos, o es esta que razona y hace que todos seamos iguales, sin importar nada más que un concepto aportado y aceptado por todos? No se puede saber que es real, pero sí sentir lo que deseamos que lo sea, la confusión de la mente racional al enfrentarse a este tema es tan abrumador que se puede confundir con una pasión desenfrenada. Brennan estaba sufriendo este efecto y disfrutaba de ello, la cálida boca de Booth estaba mas apetecible que nunca, había cambiado por completo el sabor de su beso, el cuerpo de ella se veía anhelante del de él, le besaba como nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, Booth también disfrutaba de este beso, todo el tiempo estuvo dándole caricias a Brennan pero sabía que ninguna de sus caricias podría compararse con el que le estaba pasando ahora, la boca de Brennan parecía que había sido hecha para él, le besaba tal y como a él le gustaba, cada vez deseaba más y más su boca, mientras Booth solo disfrutaba la mente de Brennan funcionaba a mil por hora, ¿Era real lo que sentía? ¿Era real el amor de Booth? Pero por una triste desgracia su respuesta fue un susurro de él en los pocos segundos que se separaron_

Bo_ Bren, te quiero

_ ¡Qué palabras tan deseadas y ahora tan odia por ella! ¿Bren? No, no era como debería ser, no era Bren., no lo era…. Brennan al oírlo se distanció de él, respiraba con dificultad ya que había agotado toda las reservas de aire que tenía, miró a Booth como confusa de lo que estaba haciendo, Booth aun tentó volver a besarla pero esta desvió el rostro_

Br_ No, no….

_ Dijo huyendo de su Boca y de sus brazos por más difícil que fuera, esto no podría continuar, Booth que con su negación despertó de lo que le produjo el beso, se acercó a ella confuso y preocupado, Brennan parecía atónita ¿Por el beso? O ¿no?, Booth se le acercó_

Bo_ ¿Bren, qué tienes?

_ Brennan lo miró ya se volvía a acercar y esto no le gustaba, pues en este momento estaba demasiado confusa, para reprocharle por sus caricias, para su salvación su móvil empezó a sonar, y ella fue corriendo a cogerlo_

Br_ Brennan

_ respondió de inmediato, para no darle oportunidad a Booth de envolverla nuevamente_

Ca_ Dra. Soy Cam

Br_ Sí, Cam ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya tiene Ángela el escenario del crimen?

_ Brennan se alejó aun más de Booth, evitando por completo el contacto con él, Booth la conocía sabia que no tenía que presionarla y que ella podría esta confusa por sus palabras, así que se volvió a poner frente a los tomates y a preparar su salsa, pero sin dejarle de mirar una y otra vez mientras hablaba con Cam_

Ca_ No Dra, pero Hodgins me ha mandado a informarle de que ha encontrado un ixodoideo, pero al principio era…

_ Brennan no estaba prestando el mínimo de atención a lo que decía Cam, en este momento era más fuerte lo que había sentido en este beso que lo que le paso a la víctima, intentaba buscar respuestas para sus peculiares dudas entre ella, la mayor era la que había planteado Sweets; "de que el amor que Booth sentía era una mera invención y manipulación de lo que ella había escrito en su libro, y que todo no pasaba de una mentira empleada por la parte del cerebro de él que se rehusaba a no aceptar lo que era verdaderamente real", o sea que los sentimientos en realidad eran de Brennan y que Booth los había asimilado para él, por este motivo extrañaba que la amase, ¿Por qué había dicho que la quería si no es real? ¿Por qué diablos le llamaba Bren?, era esta la forma que llamaba a la del sueño, la Brennan que no temía amarlo, pero esta no era ella, ella si temía y le dolía no saber se estas palabras eran par ella y para su sueño, tenía miedo de arriesgarse a someterse al cuerpo de él y después no llegar a ser de verdad lo que él esperaba, dio la espalda a Booth para evitar mirarlo ya que ella misma sabía que su semblante en este momento era demasiadamente confuso, mientras pensaba era inevitable que una de sus manos le fuera por distracción a la boca y se quedara embobada en lo que había sentido, la tocaba buscando respuestas o al mismo tiempo, tocaba por deseo a sentir nuevamente esta increíble y abrumadora sensación_

Ca_ Dra. Brennan esta ahí… Dra.….

_ Gritaba Cam del otro lado del teléfono, ya había terminado su explicación pero Brennan no le había oído en absoluto, sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que su sentido común por así decir, pero Cam gritaba casi tan alto como Ángela y ella tenía el móvil en el oído haciendo que ella despertara_

Br_ Sí… que me ha mandado informar Hodgins…

_ Dijo en tono suave case como se estuviera dormida, Cam notó el tono de su voz y preguntó_

Ca_ Dra. ¿Está usted bien?

_ Brennan balanceó la cabeza, respiró hundo y hizo a un lado como si no fuera nada todo lo que estaba pensando en este momento_

Br_ Sí Cam estoy bien, podrías repetir lo que has dicho por favor

_ Cam sabía que pasaba algo que Brennan tenía con la voz muy aturdida, pero no le quería seguir interrogando_

Ca_ vale Dra., Hodgins ha encontrado una ixodoideo, pensábamos que era una prueba insignificante

_ Brennan la interrumpió_

Br_ Yo también lo creo no es nada fuera del común que haya un garrapata en un contenedor de basura

Ca_ Si Dra. Pero esta garrapata ha inhalado sangre de un chihuahua

_ Brennan puso cara de extrañada_

Br_ Acaso supones que el asesino es alguien que procedente de la ciudad de Chihuahua está localizado al norte de México_ Sonaba confundida.

_ Cam del otro lado tenía cara de estar medio perdida_

Ca_ No Dra. Digo que la garrapata ha inalado sangre de un perro de ha especie Chihuahua

Br_ Ah, y que hay en la garrapata que nos haga referencia al caso…

Ca_ Pues que estaba en el contenedor y el perro al cual la garrapata había ingerido sangre no es un perro que podría andar en contenedores de basura, ya que la sangre indicaba que había tomado una especie de vacuna hacia muy poco y esta vacuna solo es distribuida en un sitio en DC. Que se llamada… Animal Hospital

Br_ Puede que en este sitio tengan una lista de quienes han comprado esta vacuna, y se pueda encontrar algo que unirá esto con la víctima

Ca_ Sí, Hodgins está en este momento comprobando se la clínica ha vendido últimamente esta vacuna y quienes podrían ser los compradores de esta

Br_ ¿Cuándo tendrá Ángela el escenario?

Ca_ Pues no lo sé Dra. Ella esta en eso pero no hay nadie estimado para comparar peso ni altura así que tienes que cortejar las variables más posibles

Br_ Cierto, Cam, dile que cuando lo tenga que me llame

Ca_ OK Dra.

_ Cam apago el móvil, Brennan dio un respiro profundo y se apoyo en la masa que tenía tras ella, pensaba en el caso que cada vez le parecía más raro, estaba distraída, Booth la estaba mirando había apagado el móvil y estaba con la cara de pensativa que siempre pone cuando no sabe la respuesta de algo, él se aproximó al lado de ella y también se apoyo en la mesa con las dos manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón_

Bo_ ¿Han encontrado algo?

_ Preguntó mirándola, ella estaba centrada la visión hacia delante y le respondió sin ni pensar_

Br_ Hodgins tiene una garrapata

_ Booth sonrío_

Bo_ Vaya, ya sabía yo que tanto andar en la basura le iba a traer problemas

_ Dijo intentando hacerla sonreír, la conocía demasiado pues ante su comentario ella no evitó soltar un suspiro y una leve sonrisa, y como siempre no evitó corregirlo_

Br_ Hodgins no tiene garrapatas, solo ha encontrado una en la víctima

_ Booth se aproximó, le rodeó por la cintura desde un lado quedando con la cabeza de frente a su oreja, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella y le susurro, dando un suspiro de que se sentía abatido por verla así_

Bo_ ¿Qué tienes huesos?

_ Dijo y luego intentó ver su rostro, los ojos de ella estaban perdidos y fríos, ya no estaban fulminante como antes, parecía que la pasión de transmitía aquellos precioso ojos de su amada, ahora se habían extinguido y se habían cambiados por un mar de dudas y frialdad, Brennan se volvió hacia él pero se quitó las ataduras de sus brazos antes de hablarle_

Br_ No… no deberías atarme así… no es correcto

_ Dijo mirando fuertemente a sus ojos con una mirada decidida y obstinada típica de ella, Booth se puso confuso, ¿Cómo que no la atara? ¿Correcto? ¿Acaso era incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo? Demostrar lo que sentían, o al menos lo que el sentía, pues en este momento no sabía que era lo que sentía de verdad Brennan para decir esto _

Bo_ No te comprendo

_ Brennan se ponía cada vez más obstinada a ser fría y distante con él_

Br_ Pues no es tan difícil, solo te digo que no me agarres así, no es correcto que dos compañeros hagan esto

_ Dijo saliendo de su lado y dirigiéndose hacia el fogón, estas palabras le sentaron a Booth como un cubo de agua fría ¿Compañero? Se pregunto él, ahora lo había descontrolado, la vio marchar y le cogió del brazo_

Bo_ De esto nada, dime Huesos ¿Qué te pasa?

Br_ A mí no me pasa nada, solo te recuerdo que tenemos que coger a un asesino y que no estamos aquí para estas tonterías

_ Dijo intentando que él la soltara del brazo_

Bo_ Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quiso venir aquí

_ Dijo atrayéndola más, y por ella intentar soltarse él ahora la cogía de los dos brazos_

Br_ Sí, lo sé, pero ahora lo que quiero es ir a ver a la madre de la víctima y luego marcharme de aquí

_ dijo enfrentándose a el ya que sabia que el no la iba a soltar por las buenas_

Bo_ Quieres marchar, pues márchate…

_ Dijo aun sujetándola_

Br_ Eso intento pero no me sueltas

_ Booth la atrajo más, cuanto más próxima a él más fuerte era su respiración, cuanto más ella intentaba soltarse, más él la atraía llegando a tenerla a escasos centímetros de su boca, Brennan le miraba a los ojos, parecía que ardía por dentro de rabia, de coraje, de pasión, de deseo por besarle y olvidarse de la verdad, pero su mente no podría vivir en una mentira, no podría olvidar que Booth no la quería antes de entrar en coma y no estaba segura de que la quisiera ahora o si confundía sus deseos de hombre con el fulgor de las palabras que ella intentó escribir en su libro_

Bo_ Te voy a soltar, pero quiero que sepas que si te marchas ahora, no habrá vuelta atrás Huesos, si te marcha ahora no volveremos a trabajar juntos en el resto de nuestras vidas

_ Brennan al oír esto diminuyó su coraje, no podría vivir sin Booth, pero tan poco estar tan próximo a él como para no resistirse a volver a besarlo y perderse en su cuerpo, le miró Booth, estaba serio, sus ojos parecían decir la verdad, parecía seguro de que se ella marchara no se volvería a ver más, pero ella al igual que él era muy terca, demasiado para rendirse así por así_

Br_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por una estupidez de beso? ¿Por eso me separarás del trabajo de campo?

_ Booth soltó un suspiro de enojado, y luego puso su frente pegada a la de ella, le miraba bien a los ojos, le marcaba con la mirada y Brennan también hacía lo mismo_

Bo_ No Huesos, no por una estupidez de beso pero sí porque si te marchas desvelarás una tapadera y por más estúpida que sea esta tapadera para el FBI es igual a que cualquiera otra, y cuando salgas por aquella puerta vas a estar poniendo en riesgo una misión, y tendrás que ser alejada de todos los trabajos de campo, y yo tal vez, por suerte trasladado a otro departamento

_ Brennan lo miraba, estaba frete a frente con él, su perspicacia en las palabras la enfurecía, y por su desgracia no podría saber si lo que decía era verdad o no_

Br_ Mientes

_ Dijo con una mirada fulminante_

Bo_ Pues márchate

_ Dijo soltando sus brazos, pero ella no se movió del sitio, seguía con la frente pegada a la de él, Booth volvió a repetir_

Bo_ Márchate, Huesos pero márchate ahora

_ Booth parecía echar humo, tenía la mirada penetrante y decidida, Brennan lo conocía perfectamente sabía que si se marchaba por más que todo lo que dijo no fuera verdad, él haría de todo para cumplirlas, así que bajó su coraje, respiró hundo y susurró_

Br_ No me marcharé…

_ Dijo un poco mas tranquila, tenia a Booth pegado a ella tenía su boca frente a la suya, sus ojos brillaban de rabia por tener que ser la que cedía en este momento, pero no quería, no deseaba que nunca la alejasen de él. Booth la miraba y con su respuesta su mirada se quedo más dulce, la miró a la boca y luego volvió a sus ojos, habían lágrimas en ellos, lágrimas de rabia que querían salir y eran impedidas por su fuerza de voluntad, le subió las manos a su rostro y le acarició. Brennan tenía la piel cálida y muy deseosa a su tacto, no podría resistirse más; quería besarla y difuminar esta rabia que ostentaba en su mirada, Brennan sentía lo que hacía, su boca cada vez mas próxima era muy sugestiva, cerró los ojos por sentirse de nuevo tan cercana a él, pero su mente vino en si y cuando sintió sus labios rozarse, los esquivó. Bajó la mirada y respiró hundo, Booth se quedo quieto, Brennan aun estaba frente a él con la cabeza volteada hacia su hombro, él también agacho la mirada, ambos cuerpos temblaban por el fulgor de su pasión que en este momento no había sido correspondida, ni saciada, Booth estaba confuso por no saber en que diablos estaba pensando ella, pero Brennan aun estaba más confusa pues tenía que tomar su tiempo para pensar pues nunca había sentido cosas tan fuerte como las que sentía ahora, así que susurró casi sin voz_

Br_ No puedo… ahora no

_ Booth respiró fuerte con sus palabras, le recogió una de las manos, estaba caliente y delicada, le acarició y luego le susurró _

Bo_ No te preocupes, vale, Hueso, te… te voy a cuidar, tómate el tiempo que necesites vale, todo lo que quieras

_ Cuando terminó de decir esto Brennan le abrazó con fuerza, con toda la que tenía en este instante y estas no era pocas, Booth recibió su abrazo y le apretó con fuerza, se quedaran así unos segundos, Brennan se tranquilizó y se alejó de el quedando parada, mirándolo, él la tenía cogida de la mano, el principio ambas miradas eran de confusión pero fue la propia Brennan que las difumino regalando a Booth un pequeña sonrisa de aprobación por lo que había hecho, Booth al ver esta pequeña sonrisa le volvió a abrazar, la sonrisa de Brennan había crecido ahora por su abrazo, quería aparcar el tema por ahora, quería concentrarse en lo crimen y sabía que Booth le apoyaba por encima de todo, él la apoyaba, en este momento la sonrisa se le hacía cada vez mas grande no solo por aparcar el tema ahí pero sí por lo que iba a decir a Booth en este momento_

Br_ Booth

_ Dijo en baja voz, él aun la abrazaba a ella, se alejó un poco para ver la cara picaresca que tenía la mujer_

Bo_ ¿Y ahora qué?

_ Preguntó abrumado por su sonrisa pícara, Brennan aun rió más y le contestó_

Br_ La salsa… se está quemando

_ Dijo riéndose_

Bo_ ¡No… mi salsa!

_ Dijo corriendo hacia la tartera que echaba humo, Brennan no paraba de reírse, y con el escándalo que él había hecho no era solo ella quien se reía, eran todos los que estaban allí, en este instante mirando aquella chistosa escena, sabia porque se había enamorado de él, su sonrisa aun se puso mayor cuando este la miró, y le consintió con la mirada, disponiéndole una de sus grandes y vivaces sonrisas…….


End file.
